Of Love, Physics and Primates
by kcooper73
Summary: The only thing worse than being with Amy Farrah Fowler is being without her, and Sheldon has already tried both.
1. Chapter 1: Soliloquy with Gollum

Chapter 1

Soliloquy with Gollum

Have you ever been punched in your chest so hard that the blow can actually remove the air inside your lungs and the pain is enough to bring tears to your eyes? Well, if you haven't experienced that feeling, you have no idea how Sheldon felt when he heard Amy saying: _"I need some time to take a step back"._

That kind of pain was familiar to him. Sheldon had long known that feeling. He had experienced a wide variety of injuries since his early childhood. Needless to say, Sheldon had lived with an abusive father, a semi-troglodyte brother and a vindictive twin sister, not to mention the myriad of bullies who thought Sheldon was a good substitute for a punching bag.

Sheldon knew by heart that physical pain could burn sting, pierce or suffocate but it would eventually go away.

The wounds would heal, perhaps leaving a scar, but Sheldon could always move on with his life, just like he's done before.

That's what Sheldon knew about physical pain, nevertheless the scorching sensation he felt inside his chest wasn't entirely physical. There was something in this feeling that Sheldon couldn't explain so easily.

"She said she needed time." Sheldon shook his head. "She needs time… time for what? Perhaps she needs time to reevaluate our situation. Maybe, a little time to realize that her behavior is completely irrational." Sheldon nervously stared at the Gollum figurine he had on his desk.

"Stop looking at me Gollum! You only have one job, and it's to keep that ring as safe as possible" Sheldon hissed angrily. "You must keep _our precious_ in a safe place, until I need it." Sheldon sighed. "If I ever need it, of course. When Amy finally realize that our relationship is perfectly fine as it is, she'll come back to me."

Sheldon nodded to the plastic figure of Gollum. "What did you say?" He asked his unanimated interlocutor. "You're not so sure she'll come back!" Sheldon's face saddened deeply as he said those words. "Me neither" he added.

"After all, she's just said that being in a relationship with me is both physically and emotionally exhausting." Sheldon closed his laptop right when the screensaver showed the picture of a smiling Amy Farrah Fowler. "Okay, being in a relationship with her isn't all fun and games either."

"Sometimes she's really annoying." Sheldon kept talking to an extremely quiet Gollum. "For instance on our anniversary date, I can assure, she had washed her hair with that shampoo that smells like fresh picked strawberries just to make me mad, and it wasn't just the smell. She must have brushed her hair for at least hundred times so it looked so soft and shiny as it cascaded down her shoulders; she was practically forcing me to touch her hair." Sheldon inhaled deeply. "And also, her lips… She was wearing lip gloss. She knows I don't care about lip gloss, but she was wearing it anyways. It makes her lips look so slippery, plump and… tasty." Sheldon licked his bottom lip, recalling the delicious taste of Amy's lips. "No, being with her isn't easy."

"You're right Gollum! She's a shrewd vixen!" Sheldon acknowledged. "The only thing worse than being with Amy Farrah Fowler is being without her, and believe me, I've already tried both." He shook his head again.


	2. Chapter 2: The heartbroken best man

Chapter 2

The heartbroken best man

Hello! Thanks for reading the little 'appetizer' that I wrote for you. I came back with another Shamy story because I simply love them as much as I love writing. So, here we go again. I hope you enjoy reading this story.

* * *

"I have to be honest with you Gollum" Sheldon kept talking to the plastic figurine. "I need to find a solution and you're not being really helpful right now. No offense but, I should've asked tiny Spock. His advices are way better". He said with a sigh, contemplating that mysterious ring.

Suddenly, Sheldon heard the sound of the door opening. He got startled by the unexpected visitors and rapidly hid Gollum and the velvet box with the ring, inside a drawer; locking it for security reasons. He tried to act as normal as he could when his friends entered the living room.

"Hi Sheldon!" Penny and Leonard greeted him at the same time.

"Hi… Hi!" Sheldon replied with obvious anxiety in his voice. "You came home early. Shouldn't you guys be in Vegas… getting married?" He asked befuddled. Sheldon's face looked as pale as the paper sheets he grabbed from the desk and pretended to read.

"We kinda… changed our minds" Penny grinned as she answered.

"So, you aren't getting married." Sheldon snorted. "And I'm the one with commitment issues", he mumbled under his breath.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other, trying to figure out the meaning of Sheldon's words.

"No! Of course we are getting married! It's just that we've decided to do it right. We don't want to do it in a rush. We want to share the moment with you guys and we want our families to be at our wedding, too. After, all you don't marry the love of your life, every day." Leonard answered with a huge smile as he gave Penny a sweet peck on the lips.

"Yep, we couldn't get married without our lovely bunch of nerds. You guys are important for us, and we couldn't leave you out of this" Penny grinned happily. She walked towards Sheldon and hugged him warmly.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Sheldon wrinkled his nose, feeling uncomfortable with the demonstration of affection.

"It's not going to be a big, fancy wedding but we want it to be special. We want Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Amy and you to be there" said Leonard.

Sheldon gasped as he heard Amy's name, it was as if the mere pronunciation of that word could bring back that almost unbearable pain to his chest. He found it was increasingly hard to breathe and suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Yay! Our wedding is going to be so cool!" Penny couldn't stop smiling. "We're planning to marry next month. We don't have much time, but it's gonna be awesome. I have to call Amy and Bernadette, we need to find the perfect dresses"

"Sheldon, we've been thinking and maybe you'd like to be my best man." Leonard asked his best friend.

Sheldon remained silent for a few seconds; he still couldn't recover from that unsettling chest pain, and this conversation about Leonard and Penny's wedding, inevitably made him think about Amy.

"I'd… love to be your best man. It would be an honor", Sheldon replied with a sincere smile, trying to look calm.

"Now, that you have a best man, I need a maid of honor. I guess Amy will be happy to be my maid of honor. She loves being maid of honor and she'll get to wear her tiara!" Penny chuckled.

Every time they talked about Amy, Sheldon felt as if his heart was trying to jump out of his chest, stretching every artery and every vein in its way out.

Involuntarily, the image of Amy wearing her tiara and a white dress invaded his thoughts. The pain Sheldon felt in his thorax was like being stabbed with a knife.

"Could you please stop naming her?" Sheldon shouted abruptly, holding a hand against his chest.

Sheldon got up of his chair and ran to his bedroom. He violently slammed the door shut.

Penny and Leonard looked at each other in astonishment. They knew about Sheldon and Amy's disastrous fifth anniversary, but they didn't know the problem was so serious.

"Okay, I didn't expect that reaction". Penny told Leonard with a worried gesture in her face.

"Me neither, I thought they'd solved their differences by now. I don't know what to say. Do you think it's time for an intervention?" Leonard asked Penny.

"Time for an intervention?" Penny crossed her arms. "It's time to go all Nebraska on them." She added.

"Sometimes, they're so stubborn. They make things unnecessarily complicated" Leonard shook his head angrily. "This is going to be a tough night". He exhaled noisily.

"Honey, I'm not trying to put more pressure on you, but I'll have the Shamy back together at my wedding or there isn't going to be a weeding at all. Just saying". Penny stated resolutely.

"I'll talk to him, you go talk to Amy". Leonard replied immediately.

* * *

After her conversation with Sheldon, Amy decided to take a quick shower and then go to bed early. She tried to forget about everything for a little while, even though she knew it that was easier said than done.

The warm steam of the shower was still surrounding Amy as she left the bathroom, covering herself, only with a white towel.

In completely silence, Amy walked to her bedroom, like a zombie, while the last words she'd said to Sheldon repeated inside her mind, over and over again.

When Amy reached her room, she sat on the bed and took off the white towel. Absentmindedly, Amy started applying baby powder on her naked body. The soothing aroma of talc, instantly reminded her of Sheldon's signature essence.

"I did what I had to do." Amy told herself as she stood from the bed and put on her soft flannel pajamas. "This is the best for us." She whispered. "But… why do I feel so hopeless and miserable? Why do I feel like I'm dying slowly? How come all the love I have for him isn't enough?" Amy questioned herself.

Amy turned off the lights and got into bed. "I guess you're the closest from sleeping with him, that I'll ever be", she said as he hugged Rice Sheldon, a fifty pound sack of rice with one of Sheldon's t-shirts on it.

Amy didn't mean to fall in love with Sheldon when she first met him. Falling in love with him was a scary and unforeseen side effect of the proximity they've quickly developed.

Amy didn't notice when she started to love him. Amy couldn't help it or fight against it. It just happened.

As Sheldon said before, Amy's moth-like personality had been inevitably drawn to the blazing fire that Sheldon Cooper is.

Now it was too late for Amy to escape. Now she couldn't help by think about his kisses, about his warm hands around his waist, or his deep blue eyes. His deep blue eyes… the sea where she could willingly drown herself.

"I had my own life before I met Sheldon, and I still have it." Amy told herself as she wiped the warm tears that streamed down her face. "I have to move on. I'll have the life and the love I deserve with Sheldon or… without him."

Amy took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand, next to her cellphone. She checked the phone, looking for any missed calls from Sheldon, but there wasn't a single one. She turned off the phone.

Amy closed her eyes forcefully; she wanted to stop crying but her eyes had chosen to cry themselves to sleep.

"I won't fool myself anymore. He doesn't love me like I love him. Things shouldn't be so difficult between us" Amy sighed while holding Rice Sheldon tightly. "He says he loves me but this isn't love. He loves his spot, he loves Doctor Who. He loves Physics, Star Wars and Star Trek or… anything with stars, but he doesn't really love me. He just feels comfortable around me, and that's not enough."

* * *

Leonard and Penny tried to talk to Sheldon and Amy but they couldn't do it. Leonard knocked on Sheldon's door for a while but he didn't open. Penny tried to call Amy but she'd never answered the phone. Finally, Penny and Leonard gave up, and went to bed.

When Leonard and Penny were finally lying in bed, someone knock at Penny's door:

 _"_ _Knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny."_

Leonard reluctantly got out of bed and Penny, half-asleep followed him.

Leonard and Penny opened the door, finding a pale, disheveled Sheldon, wearing his Saturday pajamas.

"Le… Leonard, Penny", he said with a crackling voice. "I'm feeling a squeezing pain in my chest and my left arm. I'm experiencing shortness of breath and I'm feeling lightheaded." Sheldon was panting for breath and his forehead was full of sweat drops. "I… I think I'm having a heart attack", he sighed, holding a hand over his chest.


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Sheldon Munchausen?

Chapter 3

Dr. Sheldon Munchausen?

"Stop it, Sheldon! You're not having a heart attack. You've done this before. I remember you thought you had a brain tumor, appendicitis, malaria and Moyamoya disease. Once you tried to convince me that you'd started growing again." Leonard exhaled noisily. "Sheldon, you're perfectly fine. You're doing this because you're craving for attention… You're craving for Amy's attention".

Again, the unfortunate pronunciation of Amy's name brought that unbearable pain to Sheldon's chest. He was breathing through clenched teeth as his right hand rested again his chest and his left hand was closed in a tight fist that left his knuckles white, due to vasoconstriction.

"I… I don't know Leonard." Penny said with concern. "He looks pretty bad to me". Penny approached Sheldon and gently rubbed his back. "Try to calm down sweetie. Tell me, what happened? What's wrong?" She asked with evident fear.

"I've been feeling this stabbing pain in my chest for, approximately 3 hours and…"Sheldon made a pause, trying to regain his normal breathing. "I thought it was temporary, but it's gotten worse with every hour. I feel as if my heart is about to escape from my chest. I'm feeling nauseated and I can't breathe easily" Sheldon looked at Penny with pleading eyes.

"Sheldon, you're not having a heart attack. Maybe you're having a panic attack, but definitely not a heart attack", Leonard shook his head.

"Leonard, I think this is serious. We need to take him to the hospital." Penny cried out when she saw that Sheldon's face was extremely pale and he was shivering. "Sweetie, should I call Amy?"

"No!" Sheldon sighed. "Don't call her! Please"

"Okay, we'll take you to the hospital; but I insist, you're not having a heart attack" Leonard added with an angry voice.

"I've already… taken care of… my transportation." Sheldon muttered with increasing difficulty. His face turned from a milky pale to a bluish tone.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked.

Suddenly the sound of an ambulance siren, broke the silence of the night.

"Good, they're here!" Sheldon said with relief. "Now, I can do this".

When he said those last words, Sheldon collapsed on the floor, before the frightened eyes of Leonard and Penny.

"Oh my God!" Leonard shouted. "Sheldon, Sheldon! Are you alright?" He kneeled down, beside his best friend and tried to wake him up by pulling from the lapels of his pajama shirt.

"Leonard! Is he breathing?" Penny cried in despair. "Sheldon! Wake up honey! This isn't funny!" She said with her eyes full of tears.

* * *

After two, or perhaps three dreadful hours of letting her bitter tears run freely down her face, Amy, finally managed to get some sleep.

Amy was feeling exhausted when her eyes closed for a few minutes, but it wasn't the restful sleep that she needed. Amy tossed and turned in bed, while her usual night terrors invaded her dreams.

In Amy's nightmare, she visualized a long and dark alley, which ended in some sort of tunnel. Although everything looked blurry because of a thick fog, Amy could distinguish Sheldon's silhouette right in front of her.

Sheldon looked completely aloof and distant. In her dream, Amy called out his name, but he couldn't hear her. Sheldon turned his back on Amy and walked down the lane, with rapid steps. Amy followed him, but Sheldon was running too fast, that it was impossible to catch him.

When Sheldon reached the end of that creepy alley, Amy saw that the narrow tunnel was illuminated by a bright and almost blinding light.

"Sheldon, Sheldon!" Amy cried out in her dream, but he didn't listen. Suddenly, Sheldon walked into that tunnel and Amy couldn't see him anymore.

Amy woke up startled. Her pillow and her sheets felt damp because of the cold sweat that covered her body. Amy felt goosebumps as she remembered her nightmare in great detail.

"That was just a dream" Amy told herself, trying to calm down. "Just a dream" she repeated as she wiped her tears.

Amy got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove. Maybe some herbal tea could help her to relax a little, she thought.

* * *

"Oh my God! This is taking forever! When are they gonna tell us something? I'm so scared Leonard", Penny said as she paced up and down the waiting room. When she finally stopped walking she sat in a chair next to Leonard.

"They need time, Penny. The doctors have to make sure that Sheldon is fine." Leonard replied absentmindedly.

"Yeah! He's gonna be fine. Right?" Penny questioned her fiancé. "I mean, Sheldon can't have a heart attack. He's young and skinny. He doesn't smoke or drink alcohol. He doesn't even drink coffee. He just can't have a heart attack."

"Penny, even though Sheldon isn't the typical candidate for a heart attack, he does have a family history of heart disease." Leonard answered with genuine concern. "As far as I know, his father and his grandfather died from a heart attack. I don't know, Penny. I want to stay positive, but sometimes, this kind of disease runs in the family".

"But, we all know he always thinks he's sick, especially when he's feeling hurt, when he's angry or sad. Maybe he's just making this up." Penny said with hope. "I bet he's fine! He's going to come here at any minute and laugh at us. He's going to walk into this waiting room, saying Bazinga! You'll see!"

"Yes, you're right! We just have to wait! He'll be fine" Leonard smiled at Penny, with fake serenity. "This is just one of his fits of hypochondria. His need for attention has gone too far." Leonard struggled to hold back his tears, as he squeezed Penny's hands between his hands.

Penny rested her head on Leonard's shoulder as they sat next to each other in that cold waiting room.

* * *

Amy poured herself a cup of 'sleepy time' tea. She leafed through the pages of her favorite Primatology book, waiting for the tea to cool down a bit.

Amy was a well-known admirer of our primate cousins, and she found them fascinating in every aspect. She could spent hours learning about them, but unfortunately, Amy was feeling too anxious to concentrate in her book.

"Come on Amy! It's almost five am. Sheldon must be sleeping peacefully in his bed. You should be doing the same." She told herself as she fidgeted nervously with her cellphone. "Don't do this to yourself!"

Amy hesitated for a few seconds but she finally turned on her cellphone. As she initially thought there weren't any missed calls or texts from Sheldon. However, Amy looked with surprise that she'd received several texts and voicemails from Penny.

 _Amy, Sheldon isn't feeling right, we're going to the hospital._

 _Amy, this is really serious. Sheldon's at the emergency room._

 _We don't know what's going on but, I think you should be here with Sheldon._

 _Amy don't act as if you don't care about him!_

 _You have that Boo-boos and ouchies clause in your agreement._

 _Amy! Please!_

Amy felt a chill down her spine as she read those texts from Penny. She quickly ran to her bedroom and changed her clothes.

Amy grabbed her car keys and headed to the hospital as fast as she could. "This can't be happening! He was in perfect health when we skyped in the evening."

While thinking of Sheldon, Amy recalled their last video chat. "I just asked him for time. I just needed a break." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Is this sudden disease, just an excuse to have me there with him?"

Amy shook her head, trying to think clearly. "Is this just another of his manipulative behaviors?" She pondered as she parked the car in the street in front of the hospital. "No! Sheldon wouldn't do something like that" she concluded.

"Amy!" Penny called her out loud. "Amy! What took you so long?" She said with watery eyes. "Sheldon got really, really sick. He might be having a heart attack. He passed out in front of us. It was frightening! I thought he was dead when the paramedics arrived"

"A… heart attack! Paramedics!" Amy almost fainted when she heard Penny. "Where's Sheldon? I need to see him".

"Sheldon's at the emergency room. Sheldon regained consciousness while he was in the ambulance, but the doctors are still running tests on him. They said we have to wait." Leonard answered with a stern voice.

"Are you sure this isn't a manifestation of factitious disorder or Munchausen's syndrome?" Amy asked with a shaky voice.

"Leonard, I'm a neurobiologist and I've seen behaviors like this before. People with factitious disorder or Munchausen syndrome act as if they have an illness by deliberately producing, feigning, or exaggerating symptoms, to gain any variety of benefits including attention, nurturance, or sympathy. I love Sheldon, but Munchausen's syndrome is totally consistent with his personality".

"I know, Amy. I thought the same at first but Sheldon looked quite sick to me." Leonard replied with sincerity. "I don't think he could fake something like this."

"Amy, I don't know the first thing about that Munchausen you're talking about but Sheldon… your Sheldon is sick and he needs you". Penny crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her friend.

Amy nodded. She silently sat on a chair and covered her eyes with both hands. She didn't want Penny or Leonard to see her crying, but she couldn't help but feel miserable and terrified.

 _"_ _This isn't happening! I'm still sleeping and this is one of those night terrors that I always have."_ Amy thought to herself. _"My sweet baboo is going to be fine. He needs to live! He's going to have a long and healthy life. He needs to live to win a Nobel Prize in Physics. He needs to live if we want to colonize Mars."_ Amy's tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of all the things that she wanted to live with him. " _He must live, if we want to have a couple of Martian kids"_ She sighed.

Amy didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed since she arrived to the hospital, until she heard a female voice calling her name.

"Amy Farrah Fowler" the unknown voice pronounced her name once more.

"Here!" She replied, getting up from the chair.

"Doctor Cooper wants to see you" the nurse told her.

 **Author's note: Thanks for your reviews, they've lighten up my day!**


	4. Chapter 4: An electric defect

Chapter 4

The Electric defect

The moment Amy heard the nurse calling her name, she felt as if her soul which had been wandering for a while, slowly returned to her body. She got up from the chair in a single bound and followed the nurse.

 _"_ _Doctor Cooper wants to see you"._ Those words repeated inside her brain.

With that simple phrase, Amy realized that, first of all: Sheldon was alive and apparently he was feeling good enough to insist on being called _Doctor Cooper_ , and secondly, Sheldon wanted to see her. He really wanted to see her. After all that had happened between them, Amy thought Sheldon wouldn't like to see her.

Amy walked with the nurse as her heart was beating faster with every step she took. The nurse opened the door and let Amy in, when they finally reached Sheldon's cubicle in the emergency room.

When Amy saw Sheldon on his hospital bed, she felt an indescribable tightness inside her chest. She didn't know if he was sleeping, but she tiptoed involuntarily as she entered the room.

Surprisingly, Sheldon seemed really calmed as he rested in his usual, coffin-like position. Amy thought that his face looked extremely pale under the fluorescent lamps of the room. Sheldon, somehow resembled a handsome vampire who could easily inspire a series of best-sellers.

Amy, silently recriminated herself, for thinking that Sheldon was faking his illness, when she saw all those electrodes and wires connected to his chest. The monitor registered a heart rate of 117 beats per minute. He had a slight tachycardia indeed.

Sheldon looked so peaceful and calmed that Amy was sure he had been sedated. She stood next to Sheldon's bed, lost in the serenity of his features. She softly stroked his right hand with her thumb. He felt so cold to the touch.

Sheldon, who had been medicated with some painkillers, was still feeling a little drowsy, but his Vulcan hearing could clearly notice the soothing breathing of a person standing next to his bed.

Sheldon's sense of smell could also perceive a familiar aroma of shampoo. Sheldon, rapidly opened his eyes, he needed to see her.

"Amy" Sheldon gasped as he sat up straight up in bed. He smirked when he looked at the blurry image of Amy, in front of him.

Amy's lips curled up in the most beautiful smile when she saw Sheldon's eyes, as he blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light of the room. She couldn't resist the sudden urge that ignite inside her chest. She needed to kiss him.

Amy gently stroked Sheldon's cheeks and slowly getting closer until their eyes met, she pressed her trembling lips to his sweet, gasping mouth.

Sheldon kissed her back. He lingered, even though he was astonished with that unexpected yet desperately craved kiss. He was so glad to see that she still cared about him.

After an undetermined amount of time, Sheldon's rapid and shallow breathing was the first clue for Amy to stop kissing him. The second one was the unconsidered alarm of the heart monitor that started beeping loudly, warning them of an imminent danger.

"Okay!" She exhaled deeply, attempting to regain her composure. One hundred and forty two beats per minute! That doesn't look healthy." Amy exclaimed when she looked at the heart monitor screen.

She took a step back and extended her arm, trying to create some distance between Sheldon and her.

"I'm sorry Sheldon! I… I didn't mean to kiss you. I was really concerned about you and I felt so happy when you opened your eyes and called my name. Penny told me you had a heart attack and I thought you could… die. I'm so sorry I kissed you. I… I don't want to make it even more awkward. I just didn't… mean to…"Amy's face reddened abruptly.

"It's okay!" Sheldon sighed. "You don't have to apologize". Sheldon took a deep breath.

 _'_ _Beep, beep, beep'_. The alarm of the heart monitor kept beeping nonstop. Amy stared at the monitor for a few seconds.

"162 beats per minute? Are you kidding me?" Amy reached out her hand and placing her index and middle finger on Sheldon's neck, she checked his carotid pulse. "This isn't right!" Amy thought the heart monitor wasn't working properly.

When Sheldon felt Amy's soft hand, touching his neck, he couldn't help but tilt his head to one side. The same side where Amy's fingers were feeling his pulse. He looked really calmed for someone with such a high heart rate.

"Your pulse is extremely fast and erratic. Your blood pressure is slightly high, as well" Amy said with concern. She kept checking his vital signs in the monitor. "Are you suffering from Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia?" Amy asked when she saw the pattern of Sheldon's ECG (electrocardiogram) on the heart monitor's screen.

"Of course I am" Sheldon responded with an almost condescending tone. He inhaled deeply. "It's funny. I took you less than ten minutes to figure out my diagnosis, and you did it just by looking at my ECG." Sheldon snorted. "The cardiologist needed a complete blood count, cardiac enzymes, ECG, chest X-rays and an echocardiogram to figure that out." He shook his head. "And still, he isn't complete sure of my diagnosis".

"Sheldon, you know that's the usual workup for a patient with acute chest pain, and the differential diagnosis comprises a great number of diseases." Amy added. "Now, try to calm down while the nurse gets back." She said as she press the nurse call button. "By the way… how did you know I was at the hospital?" Amy asked.

"I didn't know you were at the hospital." Sheldon replied, feeling a little better when his heart rate started to stabilize. "I just took a chance". He inhaled deeply, holding a hand against his chest.

Although the unexpected kiss had increased his heart rate at first, Amy's company was definitely comforting. Sheldon started to calm down and his heart beat was slowly returning to its normal range. Amy cared about him, and that was evident. Sheldon grinned at the thought. He might still have an opportunity to win her back.

After a few seconds, the nurse entered the room, along with the cardiologist. They both looked really worried until they saw the heart monitor.

"One hundred and twenty" The doctor read aloud. "It's still higher than normal but I think you'll be fine" The doctor smiled at Sheldon and Amy. "You're going to get through this" He reassured Sheldon.

"Yes! You're already looking better." The kind nurse added. "I think the company of this pretty lady is working wonders for your health, honey. You two make a lovely couple."

Sheldon and Amy blushed at the commentary. "We're… not together" Amy chimed in. "May I talk to you for a minute? I mean… in private." She asked the doctor.

"Of course" The doctor nodded. Amy and the cardiologist left the emergency cubicle.

Sheldon felt a mild pain in her chest when he saw Amy leaving the room. He held a hand on his chest and sighed deeply.

"Don't worry, honey!" The middle-aged nurse told Sheldon. "She'll be back. She won't leave you alone. Trust me!" The nurse softly stroked Sheldon's hand.

"Thank you!" Sheldon replied sincerely. When he looked at the nurse for a while he realized that she looked oddly familiar. In fact, she looked like a younger version of Meemaw, with her short gray hair and her peaceful blue eyes.

* * *

"Good morning! I think I should introduce myself first." Amy started saying. "I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm a neurobiologist and… one of Dr. Cooper's closest friends."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dr. Sanjay Sengupta." The cardiologist told her. "

"I'd like to receive information about Dr. Cooper's condition." Amy added.

"Of course. Dr. Cooper's condition is called Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia. It is a cardiac arrhythmia arising from improper electrical activity of the heart. It is a type of tachycardia originating at or above the atrioventricular node, probably in the upper chambers of his heart. Fortunately, most supraventricular tachycardias are unpleasant rather than life-threatening. Apparently Dr. Cooper presents a 'wiring' problem in the atrioventricular node and instead of having just one pathway for electricity to travel to the ventricle, there are two. This allows electricity to circle back and cause the atrium to beat more quickly than it should normally. When his heart rate reached its peak, he experienced symptoms of acute chest pain and syncope. This symptoms are frequently triggered by caffeine, alcohol, some medications or stressful events. According to Dr. Cooper, he doesn't consume alcohol, caffeine or medications, so I would recommend for him to reduce those stressful events to a minimum."

"I understand!" Amy gulped.

"Nevertheless, he's had a favorable response to the medication and I'm confident he'd be discharged during the afternoon of tomorrow morning. This is just and… electric heart defect, so to speak. He's healthy otherwise." Dr. Sengupta said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Holter Implementation

Chapter 5

The Holter Implementation

"I just needed a break from a relationship that isn't making me happy. I can't continue fighting a battle that's already lost." Amy told herself while she walked to Sheldon's cubicle. "I've never thought something like this could happen. This is so bizarre!"

Amy shook her head, trying to think clearly. She entered Sheldon's emergency cubicle, with a feigned expression of tranquility.

"I have good news for you!" Amy told Sheldon with a smile. "Doctor Sengupta said that…"

"I can't believe it, Amy!" Sheldon interrupted her with an infuriated tone. His eyes opened wide, staring at her inquisitively. "I'm practically on my deathbed and you go and take the opportunity to flirt with that cardiologist. This is outrageous!" Sheldon hold his chest, as if he were in pain, in an attempt to increase the dramatic effect of those words.

"Sheldon, you're not on your deathbed!" Amy said angrily. "Doctor Sengupta said your arrhythmia isn't life-threatening. He told me you'd probably need medication to stabilize your heart rate and your blood pressure. Apparently, you don't have any anatomic defects in your heart. That's great news!" Amy avoided eye contact as she talked to Sheldon.

She felt the tears filling her eyes in seconds. "Sheldon, I can't stress it enough… I'm not flirting with Doctor Sengupta. I've just met that man!" Amy yelled at him.

"Doctor Sengupta this… Doctor Sengupta… that!" Sheldon was acting like a stubborn child. "He also said that I should prevent and reduce stress, but you keep yelling at me!" Sheldon started to hyperventilate. "Are you trying to kill me? Why do you hate me?" Sheldon regretted those words, the minute they left his mouth.

"I don't hate you! Sheldon, I love you!" Amy replied, struggling to hold her tears. "But, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm too tired for this! Besides… if I wanted to flirt with a guy I could do it. I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She suddenly got out of the emergency cubicle and walked to the waiting room with rapid steps.

When he saw Amy going out of the emergency cubicle, Sheldon felt that clenching pain in his chest again.

"What's wrong with you? Seriously, stop doing this!" He told his own heart as he punched his sternum twice. "Dear Lord!" He exclaimed, looking at the heart monitor that was beeping loudly.

* * *

"Amy! What happened?" Penny asked her when she entered the waiting room. Amy's eyes looked red and full of tears. "Why are you so sad?"

"Amy, what's going on?" Leonard questioned with concern. "Is Sheldon alright?"

"Sheldon… Sheldon is fine." Amy nodded. "He's out of danger. The doctor said he's suffered an episode of Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia, but everything's under control now." Amy replied as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her gray cardigan.

"A paroxi… what?" Amy asked. "Poor Sheldon! That sounds really serious".

"It is indeed serious, but he's got a satisfactory response to the medication. Sheldon has some kind of 'short-circuit' in the electric conduction system of his heart. When his ventricles (the lower chambers of the heart) are contracting, the atriums (the upper chambers), send a new impulse and his heart contracts hectically." Amy tried to explain it to Penny. "His heart rate increased so much that he felt an acute chest pain and he finally passed out".

"I think I've read something about it in the pamphlets we distribute to the doctors we visit." Penny wasn't entirely unfamiliar with medical terms since she started working as a pharmaceutical sales representative.

"Isn't it ironic?" Leonard added. "I mean, Sheldon is a control freak in every aspect of his life but, his heart, apparently decided to beat at its own, chaotic pace." Leonard swallowed hard. "God! I'm glad he's fine". Leonard looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. Maybe, he was silently thanking someone who had just given Sheldon a second opportunity.

Amy nodded. "His heart rate and his blood pressure are still a little high, but Sheldon's doing fine. The doctor said, you guys can visit him for a few minutes. He might be discharged during the afternoon or tomorrow morning." Amy stated mechanically, as she were talking about a specimen at her laboratory.

"That's really great news! Let's go see him!" Leonard smiled warmly.

"I… I better go home now. There's nothing left for me to do here." Amy anxiously fidgeted with the handle of her bag. "Good… goodbye Penny. Goodbye Leonard". She headed to the door, without looking back.

"Amy! Hold on!" Penny called her, but she didn't turn back.

"Let her go!" Leonard said. "She probably needs some time to think".

"Leonard, this is so wrong! They have to make up. Sheldon almost had a heart attack and she just leaves him as if it's just a cold or something." Penny hugged Leonard. "This is unfair! They love each other. I know it!"

"I know it too, but it was so obvious that Amy's been crying. She'd been crying for a long time." Leonard said as he gently stroked Penny's back. "We shouldn't take sides. They need to figure this out, by themselves." He added.

"I guess you're right!" Penny sighed. "They'll figure this out. They're freaking geniuses for god's sake".

* * *

Sheldon spent the night at the hospital, all by himself. He didn't want company for the night. The only exception would be Amy Farrah Fowler, but she wasn't coming back. That was painfully evident.

During the afternoon, and most part of the evening, Sheldon could finally get some sleep.

Sheldon was feeling exhausted and he actually needed some rest. The combination of pain killers and all the other medication made him feel drowsy and lightheaded.

Leonard and Penny visited him in the morning and then, again in the evening. They wanted to make sure he was fine. He'd told them he was feeling better, and that was partially true. His chest didn't hurt as much as before, and his heart wasn't beating with the rhythm of a runaway horse.

Even with the notorious improvement in his condition, he still felt anxious and deeply sad. He couldn't tell them that. They, almost certainly knew it, but he couldn't talk about his feelings. He wasn't a hippie.

Howard, Bernadette and Raj, talked to him on the phone. Sheldon, in a polite, yet Sheldonic tone, asked them to refrain from visiting him. He assured them he'd be discharged the next day so, their visits at the hospital weren't really necessary. He wasn't in the mood to 'entertain' guests.

Sheldon took a nap that lasted several hours, but since he haven't slept at his regular bedtime, he woke up in the middle of the night. That was just another one of the annoying consequences of messing up with his perfectly designed schedule, he thought.

When Sheldon woke up, he couldn't help but think that he'd always been concerned about his health. He had regular checkups; he had been monitoring his vital signs and his bodily functions since he was a child. He's had hundreds of laboratory tests, X rays, CT scans, electroencephalograms, echocardiograms, electrocardiograms and some other _'grams'_.

How could all those physicians miss a heart problem? How could Sheldon Cooper miss a heart problem?

"Fortunately, we couldn't find any anatomic defects" Sheldon sighed, recalling the words of the cardiologist. "Your arrhythmia's been probably triggered by some stressful events in your life. Can you remember what exactly caused this event?" Sheldon mockingly repeated the words of Dr. Sengupta. That cardiologist was improperly flirting with his woman, he pondered for a few seconds. Well, she wasn't his woman anymore.

"Of course I can remember what caused this event." Sheldon closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. "Or… should I say… who caused this event."

In moments like that, Sheldon wished he didn't have an eidetic memory. In general, that ability was extremely useful but, it had a downside.

Whenever something painful, something distressing or shocking happened in Sheldon's life, he would remember it with extremely high precision. Even if he wanted to forget about it, the memory would live forever in his brain, no matter how hard he tries to erase it.

The minute he closed his eyes, Sheldon clearly recalled Amy's face on his laptop screen. He remembered her stunning emerald eyes, shining with a watery glow. She actually seemed unhappy while talking to him.

Sheldon remember her soft, fleshy lips, saying those piercing words that echoed in his brain. The same lips that tasted like caramel, like honey… like brownies. The lips that he desperately craved to kiss.

As he thought about her lips, Sheldon evoked Amy's soft breathing during their last kiss. He recalled the creamy softness of her hands, while they gently cupped his face.

Sheldon remembered the smooth curves of her hips, as he lightly caressed her. The way his heart started beating erratically and the unsettling stirring in his loins that he tried to suppress with all his might. Maybe that was the real moment that triggered his arrhythmia, he pondered.

He had panicked during that catastrophic fifth anniversary. He had felt so much sensations in so little time, that he didn't know how to proceed. His brilliant mind struggled to create a distraction, and then, his mouth spilled that foolish question about: The Flash!

As he thought about it, all those feelings and sensations seemed so distant and blurry. Sheldon himself felt like a numb witness of all the events he had recently lived.

* * *

"Two days in a row!" Amy cried out, angrily. "I need some sleep. I'll go crazy if I don't sleep at least for a few hours".

Every time Amy closed her eyes, she saw Sheldon's face. He invaded her dreams, he lived rent free, inside her mind and Amy couldn't fight against him.

"It shouldn't be so difficult. I shouldn't beg for an insignificant demonstration of love." Amy told herself. "I did the right thing. As they say… if it's not flowing it's not meant to be". She shook her head.

Just thinking about flow, brought Bernoulli's equation immediately to Amy's mind.

"He's right! It all comes down to Physics". She smiled sweetly. "I couldn't live with the guilt if something bad happens to him" She sighed.

* * *

"Sweetie, how long will you wear that thing?" Penny asked Sheldon, when the nurse was attaching some electrodes and wires to Sheldon's chest.

"This thing… is a Holter monitor, Penny" Sheldon replied condescendingly. "It's a device that keeps track of my heart rhythm. The doctor said I must wear it for the next 48 hours".

"Looks like you're wearing a bomb on your chest!" Leonard added. "You better forget I said that. I don't want to give you any ideas."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I suppose that was a joke" he snorted.

"Okay, honey. You're all set." The nurse chimed in. "While wearing the monitor you should avoid magnets, high voltage areas and metal detectors. You won't be able to shower during the next 48 hours."

Sheldon wrinkled his nose at the thought of spending 48 hours without a shower.

"Good morning!" Dr. Sengupta greeted them, when he entered the room. "I'm glad you're feeling better Dr. Cooper. I see you're wearing the monitor already. You can perform your regular activities but you should avoid strenuous exercise." He said. "For instance, you shouldn't run, hike, ride a bicycle or play sports while wearing the Holter monitor".

"Climbing four flights of stairs could be considered as strenuous exercise?" Leonard asked the doctor.

"Of course it is. Dr. Cooper should take the elevator at least for the next two weeks".

"Our elevator isn't working" Penny added

"I didn't think about it" Sheldon pursed his lips. "I guess I could stay at Koothrappali's" He wondered.

"I don't think so. Raj was a little sick too. He's coming down with a cold." Leonard stated.

"What about… Wolowitz?" Sheldon asked with apprehension.

"Howard and Bernadette don't have much space. Stuart is living with them. Remember?" Leonard scratched his head, thinking of a way to help Sheldon.

"I guess I'll have to stay at a hotel or… return to Galveston" Sheldon muttered.

"You shouldn't travel by plane while wearing the device" The doctor informed him.

"Well, I'll stay at a hotel, then" Sheldon sighed. "I'm running out of options".

"No!" Penny almost shouted. "You still have an option" She said with a huge smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Hypotension

Chapter 6

Hypotension

"Just let me call her. I'm sure she'll be glad to help you" Penny pulled out her cellphone. "You need a building with an elevator, and she lives in a building with one. This is perfect!" Penny chuckled.

"Penny, please don't do that!" Sheldon said. "She's going to say NO. Don't waste your time!" Sheldon shook his head.

"Sheldon, we shouldn't rule that out". Leonard added. "It's just for a few days. At least while you're wearing that heart monitor, or until you feel a little better. Don't be so stubborn! Sometimes you need to adapt to a new situation, and… who knows? It might work out just fine".

"No, Penny! I'm begging you!" Sheldon yelled. "That's not going to work out. It's preposterous! I'm not kidding; I rather stay at a hotel"

"No, you don't!" Leonard stated with a serious. "You know you want her by your side. You need Amy. She was the first person you wanted to see when you wake up. You're just so full of pride to admit it."

"Why is everybody yelling at me lately?" Sheldon was breathing hard. "Maybe I should move back to Texas. I'll drive all the way to Galveston if I have to".

"You're not going back to Texas. Please, stop acting like a baby" Leonard said infuriately.

"If I go back to Texas, my mother could take care of me." Sheldon crossed his arms. "After all, she's the one who gave me this electrically flawed heart so, it's her responsibility too".

While Sheldon and Leonard discussed about the implications of staying at Amy's even for a short period of time or going back to Texas, Penny got out of the hospital room and walked to the hall.

"Hi Amy" She greeted her friend through the phone.

"Hi Penny!" Amy replied with a quivery voice. "Is… is everything alright? Is he alright?" Amy couldn't hide how concerned she was about Sheldon's wellbeing. "He didn't have another episode. Did he?"

"No, he didn't. Sheldon's feeling better. The doctor said he can go home now. Although, he has to wear a thing that records his heartbeat so they can check if he still has that problem with his heart." Penny told Amy. "What's the name of that thing? I think it's a Hunter monitor or something like that".

"I'm glad he's fine." Amy sighed. "Please make sure he doesn't take that Holter monitor off. I know Sheldon, and he might want to reprogram it in a more efficient design. The cardiologist needs an accurate register of his heart rhythm, and he shouldn't…"

"That's exactly why I'm calling you, Ames". Penny interrupted her. "The doctor said that Sheldon should get some rest. He's not supposed to do active exercise, at least while he's wearing the monitor. The doctor also said Sheldon shouldn't do activities like… climbing up four flights of stairs… for instance" Penny grinned mischievously.

"Four flights of stairs? Penny, what are you trying to say?" Amy asked with mistrust.

"Amy, I'm just saying that our elevator's been broken for more than ten years" Penny giggled. "I know, the elevator in your building is perfectly fine, and… now that Sheldon can't climb stairs for a while, he should stay at your place. That's logical! Don't you think?"

"Penny, that's not a decision I can take so lightly. I need to think about it." Amy replied with a sigh.

"But Amy… he needs you" Penny grumbled. "I'm sure, he'd help you if you were in the same situation. Look at this as an opportunity to get closer to him and, maybe…"

"Penny… Penny, stop it! Unfortunately… I have to say no. It's not that, I don't want to help Sheldon but we're not in the best moment of our relationship. In fact, I've just asked him for some… time". Amy started to feel anxious, and it was evident in her tone of voice. "Sheldon and I, just broke up".

"Yeah. We all know it!" Penny affirmed. "But, he's sick and he's so full of pride that he can't admit he needs your help. Amy, you're not acting very mature, either."

"I don't know Penny. I can't do it right now. It's complicated". Amy's voice was shaking. "I… I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm kind of busy". Amy lied.

"Don't turn your back on him, now that he needs you." Penny uttered softly. "Amy… Sheldon, does have a heart."

Penny hung up the phone and headed to Sheldon's room; she opened the door in complete silence. She felt very disappointed of Amy's attitude.

"He… does have a heart" Amy repeated that last phrase, struggling not to burst into tears.

* * *

"What did she say?" Sheldon couldn't hide his anxiety. "It's not that I care, but… what did she say?" He gulped.

"Am… Amy said she needed to think about it. She's busy right now and she's gonna call me later." Penny avoided eye contact with Sheldon. "Sweetie, you can still go home with us and climb the stairs slowly, so you don't get tired."

"We can ask Wolowitz, too. Maybe, you can switch places with Stuart. He'd stay at our place so you can stay with Howard and Bernie" When he noted how discouraged Sheldon was feeling, Leonard tried to comfort him. "Don't worry buddy! I won't let Stuart touch your stuff while you stay with Wolowitz."

"I'm not staying with Howard Wolowitz!" Sheldon yelled at Leonard and Penny. "Please stop looking for a _foster home_! I'm not an orphan or a shelter dog. I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself."

"We're just trying to help you" Penny hissed.

"If you want to help, please take me home! I'm perfectly fine. I don't have a disability. I'm just ill at the moment, but I'm getting better" Sheldon shook his head. "C'mon! Four flights of stairs aren't an obstacle for Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." He resolutely got up of the bed.

When Sheldon stood up, the room started spinning. He immediately felt lightheaded, and he hold onto Leonard's arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Drat!" He exclaimed. "Dr. Sengupta was right. I shouldn't get up so abruptly. Those beta blockers can really make you dizzy. Give me a second… I need to get used to it". He said as he sat on the bed again, trying to look calmed.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked with concern. Sheldon's face looked extremely pale and he was breathing hard.

"I think, I should call the nurse" Penny added with evident fear.

"No, that isn't necessary. I'm fine." Sheldon replied with sincerity. He inhaled deeply and got up again. His face was slowly recovering its color.

"Beta blockers are very effective antihypertensive drugs and they can also help to regulate the heart rate, but they usually have side effects like hypotension; mostly when you're using them for the first time."

Sheldon put on his jacket and headed to the door. "Can we go now?" He raised his eyebrows as he asked his friends.

"Yeah, sure" Leonard answered. "Let's… go home". It took a moment for Leonard and Penny to get used to those sudden changes in Sheldon's mood.

On the way to the parking lot, Sheldon's phone started ringing unexpectedly. He looked at the screen for a few seconds, until he finally answered the phone.

"Hello" He greeted sternly.

"Hello Sheldon" Amy said. "I've been informed that you need a place to stay while you're recovering from your recent episode of paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I already have a place to stay. I decided not to leave my apartment." Sheldon replied with a tone of condescension. "I'm sorry if Penny bothered you, a few minutes ago. I didn't ask her to call you". He stared at Penny as he said those words.

"She just wanted to help. Her heart is so full of love, you shouldn't blame her for it" Amy acknowledged. "Anyway, she told me that you're wearing a Holter monitor and you need some rest. You shouldn't do active exercise, like climbing stairs, until you're completely recovered."

"Yes, the doctor already told me that, but I can't fly to Galveston at the moment. I'll have to stay at my apartment." Sheldon sighed. "I'll be alright".

"Sheldon, if you… if you need a place to stay... my… my apartment is… available." Amy nervously stammered.

"Okay" He swallowed hard. "It's nice to hear that" he nodded.

"Sheldon, you're my friend and when a friend is in distress you should help him." Amy added with a soothing tone. "That's what the social protocol dictates. Isn't it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what the social protocol dictates. That… and a hot beverage." Sheldon let out his breathy chuckle.

"Alright then, if you need to stay at my place… I'll be waiting for you." Amy said mechanically and then hung up the phone.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Amy asked _Rice Sheldon_. "I know he needs my help, but having _Real Sheldon_ here at home could be difficult". She said while hugging the rice sac that she used as a substitute for her beloved theoretical physicist. "He might be here at any minute; I better look for a place to hide you. He's going to freak out if he finds out about you".

* * *

"She said I could stay at her apartment" Sheldon sighed with relief.

"That's great!" Leonard added with a smile. "You have a place to stay, and you won't be complaining for the next days. Yay!"

"Now you have and elevator to take" Penny laughed merrily. "Seriously guys… why don't we ask the landlord to fix that damn elevator?"

 **A. N.: Thanks for your reviews! English isn't my first language, so please forgive any mistake. Also, If you feel like reviewing, you can do it in English or Spanish… just saying!** **J**


	7. Chapter 7: Chickpea of the Sea

Chapter 7

Chickpea of the Sea

"Okay Sheldon. Amy's place… We've arrived!" Leonard commented cheerfully as he pulled over his car, in front of Amy's building.

After a quick stop at Los Robles Avenue, to pick up Sheldon's clothes and some other stuff, they finally arrived at Amy's apartment. Penny had decided to stay at home because she was feeling too tired to accompany Leonard and Sheldon.

"I know it is Amy's place" Sheldon replied. "I've been here before". He snorted.

Leonard rolled his eyes. Sheldon's been in such a bad mood lately that, certainly, a few days without him would feel like vacations at that moment, Leonard pondered.

"I really can't understand why she broke up with you" Leonard said sarcastically.

"Me neither." Sheldon shrugged his shoulders. "I'm delightful" He added innocently.

Leonard smiled as he heard Sheldon. He honestly hoped Amy would give him a second chance.

"Let's go inside before Amy regrets her decision. I bet she's _dying_ to have you as a houseguest." Leonard ironically commented.

Sheldon's face saddened instantly with Leonard's words. He knew Amy wasn't exactly thrilled to be around him. She'd accepted to have him as a guest, just to help him in this time of distress. It was the social protocol and Amy had made it very clear.

"I'm sorry Sheldon! I… shouldn't have said that" Leonard noticed his friend's sudden discomfort. "Why don't you go to Amy's apartment now and I'll get your luggage from the trunk. "Okay?"

"Fine" Sheldon replied with a sigh and got out of the car.

Sheldon headed to the front door of Amy's apartment complex. He stood completely immobile, and staring at the door. He hesitated for a few seconds but he finally entered the building.

"Let's see… 99 beats per minute." Sheldon checked his own pulse with the heart rate monitor. "Not bad!" He exclaimed with a lopsided smile. "My heart rate is almost within normal range, considering that I'm walking at a regular pace". It was a relief for Sheldon to notice the evident improvement in his health condition.

Sheldon took the elevator and he reached Amy's apartment on the third floor. While going up in the elevator, Sheldon noticed that his heartrate increased a few beats per minute.

"Apartment 314" He whispered. Sheldon had been at that place so many times before, but this time, it feel different.

Sheldon checked his pulse again. "110 beats per minute" He shook his head. "I need to calm down a bit" He mumbled under his breath.

Inhaling deeply, Sheldon tried stabilize his own heartbeat as he gained courage to knock on the door.

"Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock Amy".

Amy heard Sheldon's signature knocking and her own heart started beating faster. She suppressed the urge to run to the door, and she waited until her former boyfriend finished his ritualistic knocking. She didn't want to look desperate.

"Hello Sheldon!" Amy, nonchalantly greeted him. "Please, come in".

"Hello Amy!" Sheldon replied. "Thank you for your letting my stay here. It's really nice of you" He added.

"I'm just helping one of my friends. You would do the same for me. Don't you?" Amy said.

Sheldon nodded. Looking into Amy's eyes, he noted an evident sadness that had replaced their beautiful sparkle.

"Please make yourself comfortable. You can leave your luggage in the bedroom. I emptied a drawer for you." Amy pointed at the Tardis door that _decorated_ the entrance of her room. "By the way. Where's your luggage?"

When Sheldon was about reply, Leonard knocked on the door.

"My luggage is right here" Sheldon walked to the door, and opened it for Leonard. He entered the apartment and greeted Amy with a smile.

Leonard put a medium carry-on baggage next to the couch. He gave Sheldon his messenger bag where he kept his laptop.

"Alright. I better go home now. You guys probably need to talk about your living arrangements" Leonard said goodbye. "I'll call you in the afternoon", he said Sheldon, waving his hand when he left Amy's apartment.

Sheldon stood in the middle of the living room, holding his messenger back; he didn't know what the next step to take was. This was the first time he was at Amy's place since their breakup.

He tried not to look at Amy, but her presence in the room was enthralling. Her hair shined with the sunlight that filtered through the windows.

Amy's soft skin looked so tempting that Sheldon struggled not to touch her. Her lips looked as inviting as usual and Sheldon couldn't help but remember the way they feel when he kissed her.

Amy's aroma invaded Sheldon's senses. He didn't know if it was the hypnotic effect of her perfume or the recently discovered electric defect of his heart, but Sheldon started feeling lightheaded.

None of them risked to say the first word. The quietness in the room was almost unbearable for Amy and Sheldon. After a couple of minutes of that awkward silence, Sheldon's Holter monitor started beeping.

 _Beep, beep._ The heart monitor showed a heart rate of 120 beats per minute. _Beep, beep._

Amy stared at Sheldon with concern. "It's that your heart monitor?" She asked. "Sheldon! Please, sit down and let me check it up. 127 beat per minute! You must be kidding!"

"It's okay" Sheldon exhaled deeply. "This monitor has an alarm which activates when my heart race is equal or higher than 120 beats per minute." He sat down on the couch and Amy sat very close to him, looking intently at the monitor. "It's a good thing that you know CPR. Isn't it?". He shrugged.

"One hundred and twenty three" Amy read aloud. "This isn't right!" She exclaimed with fear. "I thought you were already feeling better." Instantly, Amy's eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't… don't worry!" Sheldon held Amy's hand and put it on his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat. "It doesn't really hurt. It's just uncomfortable. Probably, I've always had this problem but I've just realized it." He said with sincerity. "I think my heartbeat is already getting back to normal rate. Can you feel it?"

"Yes!" Amy replied. "Yes. I… I can feel it" She said, rapidly removing her hand, as if Sheldon's chest were in flames and she could get burn just by touching him. "I'll make some tea. Do you want a cup? Is chamomile alright?" Amy asked casually as she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Chamomile is fine. Thanks!" Sheldon answered.

Sheldon and Amy sat at the table as they enjoyed the comforting beverage.

Sheldon focused on the steam coming out of his cup of tea; he was trying not to stare at Amy's face as she attempted to cool down the tea by blowing on the cup and her lips pursed in a lovely way.

"I assume you're taking medication to control your heart condition?" Amy questioned Sheldon in the most clinical tone.

"Yes, I'm taking some beta-blockers. I guess they're working, but they make me a little dizzy sometimes." He said. "The cardiologist said that my condition could be temporary, so there's still a chance that I won't have to use the medication for too long. Anyway, we'll have to wait and see"

"That's great!" Amy grinned and her emerald eyes recovered their usual brightness for a few seconds. "I hope it's just a temporary condition. I… I was so worried about you. I thought you wouldn't… make it." Amy admitted.

"There was a moment when I considered the same". Sheldon affirmed. "But, apparently I'm stronger than I thought" he sighed.

"You are!" Amy acknowledged. "You truly are". She looked into Sheldon's deep blue eyes with immense love and devotion.

"Amy, this might sound like a cliché, and you know I hate that kind of phrases but… when I had that acute episode of tachycardia… my life flashed in front of my eyes." Sheldon blushed while saying those words.

"Oh, really?" Amy questioned him.

"Yes!" Sheldon swallowed hard. "My life flashed in front of my eyes, and sadly, I must admit, it wasn't a pleasant sight. Somehow, my life felt… incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Amy repeated Sheldon's words. "I always thought you felt extremely satisfied with your life. How could it feel incomplete?"

"I don't know Amy! It just felt that way." Sheldon held Amy's hand gently. "Maybe it was due to ischemia or temporary hypoxia in my brain. You're the neurobiologist, you know this better than I do." Sheldon took a sip of his chamomile tea.

Amy felt Sheldon's fingers as they softly touched her hand and it was like an electric shock. She suddenly got up from the chair and walked to the fridge.

"It's almost lunch time!" She tried to change the subject. "Let me prepare something for us. You must be starving".

"I'm actually hungry" Sheldon recognized. "Do you have hotdogs? We could have spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs cut up in it or maybe, fried chicken. Do you have chicken?"

"No Sheldon. I don't have hotdogs or chicken." Amy responded. "I didn't have time to go grocery shopping. Besides, I don't think you should eat something like that while you're recovering from an episode of supraventricular tachycardia. Let me cook something healthy for you. Your blood pressure is still a little high"

"Usually healthy food, also means insipid food" Sheldon mumbled. "Maybe I should have stayed at a nursing home. I could be Meemaw's roommate."

"Aw! Stop complaining! I'm only saying you should reduce your salt intake." Said Amy. "Let me prepare you something that my mother used to make for lunch. You can have one of these in the meantime" Amy took a bottle of Yoo-hoo and gave it to Sheldon.

"I love Yoo-hoo!" Sheldon chuckled. "The name literally beckons".

* * *

"This is delicious!" Sheldon told Amy with a huge smile. "How did you call it? I've never had it before"

"My mom and I called it _Chickpea of the sea_ " Amy replied. "Well, it's actually a mashed chickpea salad that my mother used to make as a vegetarian version of tuna fish salad."

"Can I have some more?" Sheldon asked as he showed Amy his empty plate.

"Of course" Amy replied as he prepared another sandwich for him.

"When I was a kid, in Galveston, my mom used to make the best tuna fish sandwiches. I mean, with actual tuna fish and real mayonnaise but… I think I like this one better" Sheldon grinned happily.

"I'm glad you like it" Amy added. "You needed a home cooked meal." Amy felt nostalgic at the thought of sharing a home with Sheldon. That was one of her greatest dreams but it felt incredibly distant.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it" Sheldon said and then took a big bite of his sandwich. "Amy, this tastes so good! Seriously, this is my new favorite!"

When they finished lunch, Sheldon helped Amy with the dishes. Then, they stayed at the living room.

Sheldon and Amy remained silent for a while. He was working on his laptop and Amy was reading a book about primates she had recently bought.

Maybe a couple of hours had passed, when Sheldon started to feel tense. He moved uneasily on the couch, as if trying to find a more comfortable position to sit.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked him, putting her copy of _'The bonobo and the Atheist'_ on the coffee table. "Does your chest hurt?"

"Just a little" Sheldon replied. "I already took my medicine and my heartbeat is between normal ranges; I'll be fine… I suppose."

"Let me know if you need something" Amy resumed reading her book, but every few minutes she looked at Sheldon, out of the corner of her eye. Sheldon looked frankly uncomfortable while sitting on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Sheldon cleared his throat and asked her:

"Amy, may you sing Soft Kitty to me?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Soft Kitty juxtaposition

Chapter 8

The Soft Kitty juxtaposition

"You want me to sing… to sing… to you? Amy asked befuddled. "So… soft Kitty?"

"Yes! That's what I said! Please, sing Soft Kitty to me!" Sheldon replied. "I think that would make me feel better. It always does!"

"Sheldon, I don't know that song. I'm sorry" Amy shook her head. "I can't help you". The situation between Sheldon and Amy was already awkward as it was and she didn't feel like singing.

"Fine!" Sheldon pursed his lips; feeling a little disappointed. He hesitated for a few seconds but he finally said:

"Am… Amy… I could show you. It's really easy. It goes like this: _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr"_

When Amy heard Sheldon singing, she tried to suppress a giggle. Sheldon was almost too adorable to resist. Amy knew Sheldon was charming enough as to lure her into his trap. He was selfish and manipulative. She couldn't fall for that again, she pondered.

Nevertheless, Amy couldn't deny Sheldon was sweet and honest too, and he really needed someone to take care of him. Amy decided it wouldn't harm to give 'Soft kitty' a try.

"Okay! Can you sing it again?" Amy asked with a smile. "Just to make sure I've learned the lyrics".

"Sure!" Sheldon cleared his throat. _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr""._

"I think I got it" Amy said. "It's funny, I've never heard that song before. Where did you learn it?"

"My mother and my Meemaw used to sing it to me when I was a kid. They always sang to me when I got sick." Sheldon gulped.

Out of the blue, Sheldon's eyes darkened with a shadow of nostalgia. Even when he'd outgrown his difficult childhood, Sheldon's heart ached inside his chest every time he remembered the years he'd spent in Galveston.

"When I was a kid, I got sick quite often. Just to mention a few, I've had pneumonia, several asthma attacks, radiation burns, whopping cough, pernicious anemia, and now I have this _little heart problem_." Sheldon sighed with despair.

"Maybe my mother should've got my heart tested and not just my brain" Sheldon thought aloud.

"Sheldon… have you told your mother about your arrhythmia?" Amy questioned as she walked to the couch and sat next to him. Amy considered it was strange that Mary Cooper hadn't traveled immediately to Pasadena, to take care of her 'baby', like she's done so many times before.

Sheldon shook his head. Even when he initially thought of calling his mother, he decided not to do it.

"No, I haven't told her yet. Yesterday I felt so bad and so… miserable. I just couldn't do it." He admitted honestly. "And I asked Leonard and Penny not to call her either".

"I think you should call her now. I'm sure she'd like to come to Pasadena and take care of you. She may stay here with you if you want it. I would stay at my mother's house. That's not a problem to me" Amy tried to find a rational solution. "I know you would be more comfortable with your mother. "Just call her!"

"I know I'd be comfortable with my mother but I have to admit that I'm very comfortable here… with you. I'll talk to her later." Sheldon affirmed. "Besides, my mother is probably busy. You know she has a grandson and apparently, some sort of boyfriend. I guess she doesn't have time for me now." Sheldon inhaled deeply, as a knot formed in his throat. "But… that's fine I guess. I can take care of myself like and adult. It's about time. Isn't it?"

Amy stared at Sheldon in complete silence. She had never seen him so vulnerable and exposed before. He seemed, hurt, tired and to be honest, hopeless. Deep, dark circles had formed under his eyes and his skin looked extremely pale. He looked sick, and Amy knew it wasn't just a physical ailment.

As she looked at him, Amy suddenly realized that something in Sheldon's eyes had changed. Their shine and their breathtaking shade of blue were still there, but something in his eyes had changed and Amy couldn't really tell what the difference was.

"Okay!" Amy replied after a few seconds in silence. "However, even grownups need somebody to take care of them, once in a while. Feel free to call your mother and ask her to come. She can stay here with you if you want it" She softly stroked Sheldon's forearm. "Now, about that song…"

"Yeah, yeah! Soft kitty!" Sheldon grinned. "It usually works for colds, stomach flu and chicken pox but I guess it would do just fine in this case. Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia is a disease just like any other." He pointed at the heart monitor. "Wearing this… I feel like a cyborg" He let out his breathy chuckle.

"Does it hurt?" Amy said as she touched Sheldon's chest, over his two layers of shirts. She could actually feel his heartbeat through the fabric.

"Not so much" He contested. "Most of the time, I'm just feeling a little numb." He said with sincerity as he stared intently into Amy's eyes. "But sometimes… it's extremely painful". Sheldon didn't know if he was still talking about his arrhythmia.

Amy felt her own heart, tightening inside her chest as she heard those words.

"I… I'll sing that song to you. That would make you feel better" She exclaimed, trying to change the subject. _"Soft… Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur_. Sorry, I've been a bit distracted all day, I can't remember the rest of the lyrics." Amy blushed intently.

"Oh, the rest of the lyrics… right!" Sheldon added. _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr"._ He sang again.

"Alright! Let's do this…" Amy sat a little closer to Sheldon and started singing again. _"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr"_

Sheldon listened carefully as Amy sang. Soft kitty had a magical effect in Sheldon, it could always make him happy, even if he was feeling as miserable as he currently was.

 _"_ _Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr"_ Amy sang the song one more time.

Sheldon closed his eyes as he heard Amy singing. Her voice was soothing and calming. The song sounded like a lullaby coming from her lips and Sheldon started feeling a pleasing warmth in his chest.

After all the events that had happened during the last days, Sheldon could finally feel at ease, while being next to Amy.

Maybe the world was a sad and horrible place; maybe the lives of the human beings were nothing but a succession of meaningless events leading to an inevitable ending; maybe one of his biggest fears would come true and he'd die like a mediocre and unknown physicist… Sheldon didn't know what the future would bring him.

At that moment, the only thing Sheldon could know for certain was the fact that he always felt safe and loved next to Amy.

He'd spent years trying to hide it; trying to act as if he was immune to the effect she had in him. Now he realized that he'd lost precious time.

Now, even when Amy was sitting next to him, she was so far away, and there was nothing he could do about it.

As hard as it was for him, Sheldon decided not to think for a moment and just listen to Amy's sweet voice.

While Amy sang to Sheldon, she couldn't help but stare at his thin, alluring lips that curved into a lovely smile as the verses came out of her mouth.

Sheldon seemed relaxed and he breathed steadily. He looked so innocent and quiet that, for a few seconds, Amy questioned her decision to terminate their relationship.

"Soft kitty is really helpful. Thank you Amy" Sheldon said as he opened his eyes. "However, this feels a little different. I mean, when my mother, Penny or Leonard sing Soft kitty to me, they always rub my chest with some menthol ointment. Do you have some VapoRub?" He asked shyly.

"No, I don't" Amy replied instantly. "Anyway, I won't rub anything on your chest. That… that may interfere with your heart monitor." She mumbled.

"You're right" Sheldon gulped. "It was a silly request. VapoRub works for chest congestion, not for electric heart defects, and it will certainly affect the electrodes in my chest." He recognized with evident discontent.

"Hold on! I guess I could rub your chest very gently over your clothes. That wouldn't mess with the electrodes" Amy's face reddened abruptly. "Would… would that make you feel better?" Amy avoided Sheldon's gaze while saying those words.

"I think that might work." Sheldon answered as he leaned on the couch.

"I just want to return the favor. You rubbed VapoRub on my chest once, and now I get the chance to repay. I'm a friend, helping another friend." Amy attempted to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal.

Sheldon nodded and Amy started rubbing his chest with her delicate, trembling hands.

Amy could feel his thorax moving up and down with his shallow breathing. Sheldon hummed softly, as Amy sang Soft Kitty once again.

The muscles of his chest twitched slightly under Amy's fingers and the Holter monitor displayed a heartrate of 99 beats per minute.

Amy felt the warmth of Sheldon's body as it traveled slowly from her fingertips and invaded her bloodstream. She always felt that way when she was around him. For Amy, sensing his smell, feeling his breathing and hearing his voice, had the same effect of a powerful drug.

Sheldon kept his eyes closed, enjoying the comforting touch of Amy's hands. He silently asked his own heart to maintain a steady rhythm at least for a few minutes. A sudden episode of tachycardia would definitely scare Amy away. He needed her close. He needed her, more than ever.

When Amy's hand unintentionally reached a spot just above his navel, Sheldon let out a giggle. He was startled because of the tickling sensation, but the initial surprise was replaced immediately by a pleasant feeling.

Amy brusquely removed the hand she had on Sheldon's navel when he heard him chuckle.

"Okay, I already sang Soft Kitty to you. I hope you're feeling better now" Amy said with a monotonous voice. She avoided eye contact with Sheldon. "I must continue reading my book. I was in the middle of a very interesting chapter. Bonobos are fascinating primates. They share close to 98% of their genome with humans".

"Yes, bonobos are quite interesting! Thank you Amy" Sheldon whispered as he strongly held her hand. "I love… You-hoo. I love… Yoo-hoo!" He stuttered. "Yoo-hoo! I just love that chocolate drink. Do you have another bottle? I could drink that all day long" He jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. "Do you mind if I look in the fridge?"

"Please, help yourself" Amy replied nervously as she got up of the couch and fixed her clothes. "I'll have some of that drink, too. I think, I… love Yoo-hoo, too!" She looked at Sheldon, out of the corner of her eye and smirked.


	9. Chapter 9: Videogames and bonobos

Chapter 9

Videogames and bonobos

The afternoon had passed quickly for Amy and Sheldon. They spent most of the time in complete silence, like they usually did. They excelled at parallel play, like a couple of toddlers in a playground who barely interact with each other, but still have fun.

Sheldon was trying to clear his head while playing one of the videogames that Leonard and Penny brought him.

He was feeling remarkably better, now that he'd left the hospital and the medication was apparently working, because he almost didn't have symptoms. His heart monitor showed a healthy heartrate which fluctuated from 73 to 84 beats per minute.

After a home cooked lunch and Soft Kitty, Sheldon was in a great mood; he felt particularly glad that Amy let him stay at her place. She didn't have the obligation to help him, but she did it anyway.

From the moment they met, Amy had always been there for him, and this time wasn't the exception.

Even when Amy wasn't his girlfriend anymore, she still was kind and diplomatic. She was undoubtedly one of his best friends and so similar to him in a great number of aspects that, Sheldon felt a heartache every time he tried to picture his life without her.

Amy was so many things at the same time: she was dazzling, alluring, and beautiful on the inside and the outside, but she was maddening and infuriating, too. Sheldon wished he could focus on the anger he felt instead of the way his heart felt when she wasn't around.

Amy tried not to think about Sheldon, even when he was sitting next to her. She tried to concentrate on something else and kept reading her book in silence, until she only had a few chapters left.

As a primate enthusiast, Amy found that the social interactions between bonobos were frankly amazing.

Bonobos are endangered great apes only found in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Physically they're similar to chimpanzees but the two species diverged from each other around 2 million years ago and they differ in morphology, behavior, and even emotions and cognition.

Primatologists usually refer to bonobos as the "Make Love, Not War" primates. They have a reputation for being gentle and amicable in their social and sexual relationships. They have developed a highly complex social system only comparable to human interactions.

"I know someone who should learned a thing or two from bonobos" Amy sighed as she saw Sheldon completely focused on Mortal Kombat X. Sheldon couldn't stand the sight of real blood, but apparently he didn't have a problem to play extremely violent video games, Amy thought.

"Who should learn a thing or two from bonobos?" Sheldon asked. His eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"It... doesn't matter" Amy replied as she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner? That's something that really matters". Amy changed the subject.

"I'll have some of your chickpea salad, if that's okay." Just thinking about the salad made his mouth water. "It was delicious!"

"Of course!" Amy grinned happily. "I think there is enough left for two or three sandwiches. I made plenty of salad. It's one of my favorites and I knew you would like it too."

"I do like it!" Sheldon added with a lopsided smile. "I like everything you cook, as long as it doesn't have raisins in it". Sheldon grimaced in disgust when he thought about raisins.

* * *

"Amy, can I borrow a pillow and a couple of blankets?" Sheldon fixed the cushions of Amy's couch, trying to make an impromptu bed.

"Yes, you can borrow a pillow and a couple of blankets, but… you're not sleeping on the couch tonight" Amy answered casually.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch?" Sheldon's nervous tics dominated every muscle of his face. "Where am I going to sleep then?" He gulped.

"You're going to sleep on the bed" Amy added indifferently. "I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch. Sheldon you had an episode of paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia and you were just discharged from the hospital this morning. You're convalescent and you need some rest! You're a tall man and my couch isn't that big. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Sheldon's face blushed deeply. "And where are you going to sleep?" Suddenly, his throat felt like sandpaper. Amy wouldn't want to sleep on the same bed with him. Right?

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, obviously". Amy replied condescendingly. "You can use the bathroom and change your clothes while I grab some things from my room. I need my pajamas and Ger… Umm, I need my electric toothbrush." Amy blushed.

"I thought you'd keep your toothbrush in the bathroom" Sheldon wondered. "I've seen your toothbrush in your bathroom, it's next to the sink."

"I… I bought a new one" Amy said as she stared at the floor. "Just in case" She sighed.

"Alright then, I'll go to the bathroom and put on my pajamas." Sheldon nodded as he headed to the restroom. "Amy, are you sure you want me to sleep on your bed?" He suddenly stopped and asked her.

 _'_ _More than anything'_ Amy thought. "Ye… yes, you need some sleep and there's only one bed in this apartment. That's the logical approach." She finally replied.

"Fine! I hope I don't get seasick because of your waterbed." Sheldon added as he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"This was a really bad idea" Amy said as she tossed and turned forcefully on the couch. "I won't be able to sleep. I need my bed!"

Amy sat straight on the couch and checked her watch for the umpteenth time. It was already 2:45 am, and she was still trying to get some sleep. She had a busy day ahead, with important lectures at 10 and 11:30 am.

She wonder how Sheldon had managed to sleep on her couch, that time he freaked out about his haircut and ran away from Los Robles avenue. That couch was utterly uncomfortable and her back was killing her. She was so used to sleep on her cozy waterbed that trying to sleep on the couch seemed like a torture.

"I guess he'd rather sleep in this lousy couch than sharing a bed with me" She mumbled under her breath.

While thinking about that, Amy just felt angry and disappointed. She had done everything to show her love for him, but it wasn't enough.

She wasn't going to cry about it. She had cried so much because of him, that perhaps she had finally ran out of tears.

In general, Amy was able to function with a minimum amount of sleep, but she hadn't been able to sleep for the last three days and that was taking its toll on her.

"I'm so tired!" Amy cried out. "Why can't I sleep? Just a few hours… that's all I need"

Amy covered herself with the blankets and tightly closed her eyes. She had already counted hundreds of flocks of sheep and it wasn't helpful. Amy was desperate and exhausted, she needed to do something, as soon as possible.

"Maybe… if I could achieve some level of relaxation, I would be able to fall asleep" Amy thought aloud. She inhaled deeply and finally looked for something she kept under her pillow. "That has proven to be helpful so many times before, I think it might work."

"Hello Gerard! Long time no see!" She greeted her battery operated toothbrush. "I guess you could help me to _loosen up_ a little bit" She whispered.

With serious doubts about that risky plan, Amy pressed the button and turned on the electric toothbrush. It started vibrating and spinning rapidly.

"God! I can't do this!" Amy said as she turned off Gerard. "I'm sorry Gerard but you're too noisy. Sheldon is going to wake up if he hears you. That man has extremely good hearing." Amy hid the toothbrush under the pillow and leaned on the couch again.

"Oh Amy! This is so sad! You can't have the real one, and now you can't even have the _plastic substitute_ " She recriminated herself. "Seriously, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

"Dear Lord! What's wrong with her?" Sheldon asked himself in the middle of the night. "She's brushing her teeth at 3 am? I appreciate good oral hygiene but this is too much, even for me." Sheldon shook his head angrily. "I should talk to her, she needs to stop that madness".

When Sheldon was about to get up from the couch and ask Amy to be quiet, the noise coming from the toothbrush stopped instantly.

"That's weird! She didn't brush her teeth long enough. She should have brushed for at least 2 or 3 minutes" he told himself.

After a few minutes of laying still on the bed, Sheldon finally realized that he wouldn't reach sleep.

"Who am I kidding? I won't be able to sleep tonight" Sheldon kicked off the blankets. "I hate this waterbed! It's squishy, I feel like I'm sinking, the mattress feels moist… and the pillows… the pillows smell like her".

Sheldon turned to his side and inhaled the scent of the pillows. "The sheets and the pillowcases are immaculately clean but the pillows are infused with her aroma. This is preposterous! How could I get some rest while experiencing this sensory overload? Is she doing this on purpose?"

After two hours more, of staring at the ceiling and thinking about the unfortunate turn that his life had taken, Sheldon could finally close his eyes and sleep.

Since his episode of paroxysmal tachycardia, Sheldon's been experiencing insomnia. Normally, he was a light sleeper but he'd always managed to fulfill his scheduled hours of sleep.

During the last three days, Sheldon had experienced the weirdest dreams, probably induced by all the painkillers and the beta blockers he had been taking, but that night his imagination was particularly messing with his REM sleep in the most bizarre way.

In his dream, Sheldon pictured himself as the Eleventh Doctor, wearing a tweed jacket, a light blue dress shirt, black trousers, red suspenders and a bowtie.

He had dreamt of Doctor Who scenarios so many times before and in his dreams, Amy had always been his lovely companion but this time he was completely alone.

He called out Amy's name as he was drowning in a turbulent ocean of… strawberry jam.

"Wait a minute… Strawberry jam?" Sheldon could actually smell the aroma of fresh picked strawberries as it filled the air and tickled his nostrils. "Yes, that's Amy's scent!" Sheldon abruptly opened his eyes when he sensed the perfume of Amy's shampoo.

The sweet aroma was coming from Amy's bathroom. Sheldon could clearly hear the sound of water running. He inhaled deeply, perceiving the steam of the hot shower that transported tiny droplets, filled with that familiar strawberry scent. He closed his eyes again getting lost in the hypnotizing sensations.

Amy's internal clock, had the accuracy of a Swiss chronometer. She woke up at 6:00 am, as she did every day, even when she wasn't able to sleep for more than an hour.

She was feeling like a zombie, as she walked from the couch to the bathroom. She was still half asleep when she took off her clothes and entered the shower. The hot water covered her entire body, and cleaned up her skin, but it couldn't take away the fatigue she was feeling.

As usual, Amy washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo, feeling the foam as it gently fell down her shoulders and her spine.

Five minutes later, she got out of the shower, covered herself with a bathrobe and headed to her bedroom. She was feeling so exhausted and sleep deprived that she was tempted to call in sick.

Amy entered her bedroom and opened the closet. She looked for a denim skirt, a floral print blouse and her purple cardigan. She opened one of the drawers and found a modest set of white bra and panties.

She striped from her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor and sat on a corner of the bed. Absentmindedly, Amy started applying lotion on her nude figure.

When Sheldon felt that someone was sitting on the bed, he opened his eyes again. Involuntarily, a gasp escaped from his lips when he saw Amy's creamy skin, shining with the morning light and right in front of him.

"Sheldon!" Amy screamed when she realized that she wasn't alone. She covered her naked breasts with her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get some sleep" He replied shyly.

"Oh my! I forgot about you!" She exclaimed. "I'm so stupid! I thought you were Rice Shel… Nobody!" She yelled at Sheldon.

"Have you been drinking? That would explain your late night session of oral hygiene" Sheldon asked with concern. "By the way, who is Rice Shell?"

"Never mind!" Amy howled in embarrassment. "Would you please turn around and stop staring at me?"

Sheldon nodded nervously as his face reddened deeply.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep._ The Holter monitored showed a heartrate of 121 beats per minute.


	10. Chapter 10: I know you by heart

Chapter 10

I know you… by heart

It had been a long time since Sheldon felt so glad for his eidetic memory. His impressive ability to remember every image, sound, number, text or even sensation, was a gift and a curse, at the same time.

His impressive memory was undoubtedly, the base of his success as a scientist, along with his incomparable intelligence and his hard work and dedication.

Nevertheless, his marvelous eidetic memory came with the burden of a highly superior autobiographic memory that allowed Sheldon to recall events from his personal past with very high accuracy, and sadly, that include every distressful, sad or frustrating moment; including one of the most recent and heartbreaking events he had lived: his breakup with Amy.

But now, his outstanding memory was rewarding him with an unforgettable yet unpredicted souvenir

From now on, every time Sheldon closes his eyes he could remember the breathtaking curves of Amy's body. Every time he misses her, he could imagine the sinuous road that Amy's back described as it ended up in her generous hips and her luscious rear.

Oh boy! Sheldon had enjoyed the stunning view that was in front of him, just a few minutes ago. He was still surprised with his willpower to remain still while Amy stripped of her bathrobe, completely unaware that he was peeking.

Sheldon had tried his best not to look at her. He even turned around when Amy discovered he was peering but unfortunately, or maybe luckily for him, there was a mirror in the other side of the bedroom.

That indiscreet full length mirror, had shown Sheldon a frontal perspective of Amy's nude form. Sheldon had never seen something comparable to the vision he had before him, during those glorious seconds.

Sheldon had been almost hypnotized because of the way Amy's pert breasts bounced with the rhythm of her shallow breathing. The movement was simply delightful.

The creamy softness of her pale skin contrasted exquisitely with the deep dusky pink of her nipples. Sheldon didn't get to see the perky shape of her breasts for more than a few seconds, however, he knew that the sight will remain inside his mind forever. Thank you eidetic memory!

When Amy got up from the bed, Sheldon's probing eyes couldn't help but wander from her chest to the deep valley of her bellybutton, and even further down where they finally discovered the unexplored region between her shapely legs, neatly covered by a silky patch of curls.

Amy bent over to pick up her bathrobe, still oblivious of Sheldon's intromission. "I'll go get dressed in the bathroom" She told him.

"Okay" Sheldon replied. "Don't look at her! Please! Don't look at her!" Sheldon silently told himself.

Good Lord! If there was really a God, he would know that Sheldon didn't mean to sneak a look… but he did it anyway. Sheldon was a respectful man. He was a gentleman, not some shameless voyeur.

His mind and his body were acting contradictorily and he wasn't expecting it. He wasn't prepared for it.

He had been tempted to look at Amy's body with lustful eyes, before. He clearly remembered that time he'd helped her to take a bath when she was sick. Sheldon had felt so nervous at that moment, even when Amy was wearing a modest bathing suit.

Now, that there wasn't any layer of fabric getting on the way, Amy's naked form was so tantalizing that Sheldon felt as if he was the protagonist of the myth of Medusa. Amy was his personal gorgon, his own Medusa and if he dared to look at her, he might end up being turned into stone.

In strict adherence to truth, that imprudent heart monitor started beeping exactly when some specific parts of Sheldon's anatomy were already turning into stone.

When Amy put on her bathrobe, and got out from the bedroom, carrying her clothes, it all ended up as suddenly as it started.

The sweet aroma of Amy's strawberry shampoo still filled the room, and Sheldon felt his heart racing while he remembered the experience with vivid detail.

Sheldon remained motionless, resting on the bed and looking at the ceiling. He put a hand on his chest and inhaled deeply, trying to control his telltale heart.

* * *

"I feel so embarrassed." Amy cried out as she dressed up in the bathroom. "I didn't mean to get naked in front of him. I'm just… so tired."

"He could only see my back. Right?" Amy wondered what Sheldon had seen exactly. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, feeling awfully self-conscious about her body.

"No, he couldn't see anything else", she sighed. "Nothing that he could possibly like, in any case."

Amy quickly sipped on a cup of coffee and when she was ready to leave the apartment and go to the university, she knocked on the bedroom's door.

She was concerned about Sheldon's heart. She had heard the Holter monitor beeping loudly when she left the bedroom.

"Sheldon! Are you alright?" She gulped. "I heard your heart monitoring beeping and I was wondering if you need anything. Have you taken your medication already? Should I take you to the hospital?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine! Thank you for asking" Sheldon answered as he opened the door. He was wearing his khakis and his Green lantern t-shirt.

"You're already up!" Amy acknowledged with surprise. "I thought you would stay in bed. You have the day off. You could sleep in!"

"No! Sheldon Cooper doesn't sleep in." Sheldon replied. "I'm going to Caltech with you. Just let me have something for breakfast and I'll be ready in a few minutes".

"Sheldon, you can't go to Caltech with me. You're recovering from a serious cardiac event. You need some rest." Amy rolled her eyes. "The doctor said you shouldn't work for a few days. Take a vacation!"

"That's exactly what I'm about to do! I'll take two weeks off, and, as a funny way to start my vacations, I'm attending your lectures" Sheldon replied with a smiled as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"A funny way to start your vacations?" Amy repeated angrily. "You consider my research is funny?" She snorted. "Not serious, or transcendental but… funny". Amy was starting to feel hurt with Sheldon's attitude.

"No Amy!" Sheldon replied with sincerity. "Your research isn't funny. I know it is an outstanding contribution to neuroscience… even though it's about yucky and squishy things. But I'd really like to go to your lectures. I've seen you working hard on your research". Sheldon inhaled deeply. "Besides, my office is really close to the Experimental Physics lab and I can't expose myself to magnets, electric fields or lasers while wearing the Holter monitor."

"Okay!" Amy said. "I'm taking you to Caltech. I don't want to… but I need to make sure you'll be fine. I'd rather be close to you" Amy blushed immediately. "In… case you need something. That's all!"

* * *

"Amy… that must be the best lecture about the social system of bonobos that I've ever heard." Sheldon affirmed with a look of pride in his eyes as they left the auditorium and walk through one of the halls of Caltech

"That is the first lecture about the social system of bonobos that you've ever heard." Amy replied sternly, trying to keep her distance with Sheldon. "But, thank you".

"You're welcome" Sheldon added, a bit disappointed. Amy was acting so distant and cold.

"Oh, it's 12:30! It is lunchtime already. Why don't you go and eat something with the guys? I guess they're at the cafeteria." Amy suggested Sheldon.

"Aren't you having lunch with me?" He questioned with pleading eyes.

"No, I'm having lunch with a couple of my coworkers. Now that we aren't dating anymore, I'm attempting to widen my social circle" She answered coldly. "That's the best for us".

"I guess you're right" Sheldon sighed. "I'll go see Leonard" He turned around and walked to the cafeteria without looking back.

"That's the best for us" Amy whispered as she wiped a few tears that streamed down her face.

* * *

Sheldon entered the cafeteria, trying to act as cool as he could manage. He was Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. He wasn't a heartbroken adolescent who couldn't get over a deception.

"Hello gentlemen!" He greeted his friends with a fake smile.

"Sheldon!" Howard, Leonard and Raj exclaimed with obvious astonishment.

"We thought you're staying at Amy's" Sheldon added. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having lunch obviously" Sheldon commented as he sat on a chair and put his tray on the table. "I came with Amy. I've been wanting to attend one of her lectures for a long time, and, now that I have so much free time… I did it".

"And you're suddenly interested in Neuroscience?" Howard asked with suspicion.

"Yes! I'm interested in every field of human knowledge." Sheldon's eyelids twitched spastically as he swallowed a spoonful of pasta.

"I've heard Amy's lecture was remarkable. She's an expert in social interactions of great apes." Raj commented. "And I guess she's starting to develop her own social interactions because she looks really comfortable around her coworkers". Raj pointed at a table where Amy and her colleagues chatted enthusiastically.

Sheldon felt his heart clenching in his chest. His cute little lump of wool was happy. She didn't need him. She could smile, she could chat merrily and she could laugh without him.

* * *

After lunch, Sheldon took a walk around campus. It was a sunny and warm afternoon and Sheldon enjoyed the fresh air, even the birds that sang slightly out of tune, didn't bother him. He knew he shouldn't do strenuous exercises but walking was good for his heart.

Sheldon walked slowly for about half an hour, until he was in front of the Neuroscience building. Sheldon hesitated for a couple of minutes, but he finally decided to enter.

"Knock, knock, knock, Amy Farrah Fowler. Knock, knock, knock, Amy Farrah Fowler. Knock, knock, knock, Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Sheldon! Come on in" Amy replied.

"I was walking around campus, but I got a bit tired. I considered going to my office or visiting Leonard but I was concerned about the magnetic fields at the Physics lab. I don't want them to interfere with my heart monitor". Sheldon told her. "May I stay here? If that's not a problem, of course". His face reddened instantly. "I'm going to read this paper that Barry Kripke has written. I need something humorous to read."

"Yes, you can stay here and read" Amy nodded. She didn't take her eyes of the cerebellum samples she was dissecting.

Sheldon couldn't help but stare at Amy as she carefully dissected the cerebellar vermis of her samples. She was extremely concentrated. She always tied her hair up in a ponytail when she needed to focus.

Amy's white lab coat reminded Sheldon of the scene they've experienced in the morning. Sheldon recalled the white bathrobe she had been wearing and the way it fell down to the floor, revealing her soft, naked curves.

Sheldon sighed deeply, as he remembered every inch of exposed skin of Amy's body. Her breasts, her back, her hips and her luscious posterior. He blinked a couple of times but she was still naked in front of him.

Amy's entire body was like a ripe fruit and Sheldon wanted to taste her. Amy was no longer his woman but Sheldon wanted her more than ever.

The more he was thinking about her, the faster that Sheldon's heart was beating. He tried to focus on the paper and, as he was violently leafing through the pages, he felt a stinging pain in the forefinger of his right hand.

"Ouch! Paper cut! Paper cut!" He screamed loudly. Sheldon's face looked extremely pale when he stared at the bleeding wound in his finger.

"Calm down Sheldon! Calm down!" Amy took Sheldon's hand and examined the wound. It wasn't deep but Sheldon was bleeding profusely. "Everything is fine!" She said with a soothing tone.

"It hurts so much!" He exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna faint" Sheldon's heart monitor was beeping loudly as it showed a heartrate of 125 beats per minute.

Without even thinking, Amy held Sheldon's finger. She took it to her mouth and gently sucked it.

Sheldon's heart rate increase for a few seconds and then it finally steadied approximately at 110 beats per minute.

Amy's soft lips felt so good around his finger that Sheldon couldn't utter a word during those moments. He just closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as Amy's tongue rubbed his forefinger, taking away the pain.

"Saliva has natural pain killers". Amy said while looking into Sheldon's blue eyes.

He nodded vehemently.


	11. Chapter 11: And they call it monkey love

Chapter 11

And they call it… monkey love

Maybe, Amy was right. Perhaps saliva had natural painkillers, and their effect was powerful enough to vanish the throbbing sensation in Sheldon's finger, with just a few strokes of Amy's tongue.

During those seconds, Amy's soft, plum lips, magically erased all the pain in Sheldon's finger as they left a humid trail of saliva and raspberry lip gloss on his pale skin.

Sheldon closed his eyes tightly. He had never thought that an act so unhygienic would feel so pleasurable. Amy's germ filled mouth felt almost sensual as it played around his fingertip.

Amy had Sheldon's finger inside her mouth and she was indecently sucking his finger. That single action should feel abhorrent, completely gruesome. But… why did it feel so good?

How come a sensation that was initially restricted to his forefinger could travel through his entire body and cloud his mind?

Was she trying to torture him? She wanted him to die from cardiac arrest? Well, she was about to succeed in her attempt.

Sheldon suddenly could feel his misophobia and germophobia boiling together in a cauldron of pure anxiety and fear.

"Ah!" He gasped. "Please Amy, stop it!" He breathed hard. "Stop it! Who do you think you are? A vampiress?" He yelled at Amy.

Amy immediately released Sheldon's finger. "I was just trying to help." She rolled her eyes.

"You've done enough already. Trust me!" He sighed.

Amy put on a new pair of latex gloves and continued working on those dissections, trying hard not to think about the phobic physicist in the lab, who examined his paper cut with eyes wide opened.

"You were bleeding a lot for such a tiny cut. My mother used to apply saliva to minor injuries. I guess I just… acted out of instinct. I didn't mean to bother you" Amy blushed deeply.

She kept staring at the cerebellum samples: she didn't dare to look at Sheldon in the eyes. She was embarrassed for the recent incident.

"Don't… don't worry! My mother used to do the same." He replied shyly. _"Although… it never felt like this"_ He thought to himself.

Sheldon pretended to read Kripke's derivative article, but he couldn't focus on the text. Every time he tried to read, unsettling visions of Amy Farrah Fowler filtered through his synapses.

He closed his eyes for a while, in a futile attempt to regain his inner peace, but even with his eyes closed he could see her.

 _"_ _There she is again"_ , he pondered in silence. _"Smiling, looking at me with those deep green eyes. There she is… playing with my skin with her soft fingers as if she were playing the harp. Ah!"_ He sighed.

Every few minutes, Amy looked at Sheldon out of the corner of her eye. Sheldon looked so pale and nervous. Amy was afraid he would have a new episode of paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia.

 _"_ _Okay! Two initial rescue breaths followed by 30 chest compressions"._ Amy repeated mentally the steps of CPR for adults.

"I have a banana in my bag, you can have it if you're hungry." Amy suggested Sheldon, thinking that a banana could help to regulate his potassium and blood sugar levels.

Completely oblivious of Amy's thoughts, Sheldon gulped anxiously as he imagined her, right in front of him, eating a banana, sideways. Amy always eats bananas that way, because her mother told her that's how good girls do it.

"That's preposterous!" Sheldon shook his head. "There's only one proper way to eat a banana" He yelled at her.

"What did you say?" Amy asked befuddled. "You're being rude, I was trying to make you feel more comfortable".

"I was thinking aloud!" He exclaimed. "No, thanks! I don't want a banana. I'd like… some water" He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. "Let me know when you're done slicing that cerebellum as if it were meatloaf, and we can finally go back to your place. I'm tired." He said sternly, and left the lab, closing loudly the door behind him.

"That's what I get for trying to help. It's as if he feels repulsion when I touch him." Amy inhaled deeply. "I can't take this anymore. I'm done with him… I'm done with Sheldon Cooper." She took off her gloves and threw them into the trashcan.

* * *

"So… you rejected the banana I offered and bought two candy bars and a soda instead. Healthy choice!" Amy said ironically.

"I didn't want a banana. I told you". Sheldon added. "And now that you mention food, we should buy something for dinner. It's Monday and I'd like some Mee krob and chicken satay with extra peanut sauce from Siam Palace."

"I know, you always eat Thai Food on Mondays" Amy nodded. The restaurant was actually on the way to her apartment.

* * *

Sheldon felt satisfied with the dinner. The food was fine but not as delicious as Amy's chickpea salad, but he chose not to mention it.

"You should sleep early tonight. Tomorrow is a big day for you". Amy mentioned a she got up from the chair and carried a few dishes to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow is a big day? The summer solstice is a big day. What do you mean with that, Amy?" Sheldon shook his head, puzzled.

"I mean… you have your cardiologist appointment tomorrow. Dr. Sengupta will read the EKG patterns from the Holter monitor and we'll find out if your heart condition is just temporary." Amy added with optimism. "Who knows? Maybe, you'll be at your apartment, by this time tomorrow."

As he heard Amy's words, Sheldon sighed deeply. "That would be… great" He managed to say. "Terrific!" He lied.

Sheldon grabbed a few dishes that were still on the table and walked to the sink. He helped Amy with the dishes.

"I know you miss your apartment. Your room, your couch, Leonard!" Amy said with a smile. "You'll be happy to go back to your place. Hopefully, everything would be back to normal soon."

"Yeah… Hopefully!" Sheldon gulped. "I… I'll call Leonard and ask him to take me to the hospital tomorrow morning."

"That's not necessary. I'm taking you to the hospital. I'll take a day off." Amy announced.

"That's nice! Thank you" Sheldon replied. _"I guess you're desperate to take me out of your apartment"_ He pondered in silence.

"Alright! You can use the bathroom first, while I clean up the kitchen." Amy stated with a distant tone.

"Good!" He added. "Do you have a spare loofah or a sponge?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I have one" Amy answered.

"Great! I can't take a shower while wearing this heart monitor, but I'd like to take a sponge bath. I feel all sweaty and sticky". Sheldon answered with a grimace of disgust.

"Okay, there's a new sponge in the bathroom, next to the bathtub." Amy told him. "Please, don't let the heart monitor get wet and… let me know if you need something else." She blushed intently as the image of a shirtless Sheldon, lathering his chest, appeared in her mind.

She couldn't suppress the "Hoo!" that escaped from her lips as he saw Sheldon, merrily strolling to the bathroom.

When Amy was wondering if Sheldon needed some help with the sponge bath, he reemerged from the bathroom, wearing his plaid Monday pajamas.

The fresh smell of soap and talc filled the living room and distracted Amy from her thoughts.

"Nothing beats the feeling of cleanliness" He said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning, for breakfast and then we'll go to my appointment. I guess". He bit on his lower lip, waiting for Amy's answer.

"Okay" She mumbled. "See you in the morning!" Amy walked to the bathroom, carrying her pajamas and closed the door.

"Good night, my sweet baboo!" She sighed.

Sheldon entered the bedroom and leaning against the closed Tardis door, he whispered. "Good night, my cute little lump of wool".

* * *

"Amy!" Sheldon called out her name in the middle of the night. "Amy!"

Amy had just closed her eyes and she was starting to fall asleep when she heard his voice.

"Amy, I can't sleep! Your water bed is insufferable. It's horribly unstable and there's no lumbar support at all." He cried out. "I think we should switch places. I'll sleep on the couch and you could sleep on your infernal bed."

Amy got up from the couch, and with clumsy steps walked to the bedroom. She felt extremely fatigued to start a discussion with Sheldon.

"Sheldon, this bed is quite comfortable." She said as she sat on the bed, next to Sheldon. "It's soft, warm and cozy." She added with a sleepy voice.

"No, it's not!" Sheldon complained. "The bed is unsteady! It's like trying to sleep on a boat". He told her. He stretched his arms as he laid on his back, in an attempt to show Amy how wobbly the bed was.

"The bed is fine!" Amy yawned. "See?" She whispered as she laid next to Sheldon. Amy's back landed on Sheldon's left arm. She fell asleep instantly.

"Fine! I understand! You love this unreasonable bed and you can fall asleep on it as if you were in a coma. You can stay here and I'll sleep on the couch." Sheldon said with a condescending voice. "Now, just let me get up from the bed. You're resting on my arm".

Amy was sleeping soundly. She couldn't hear a word that Sheldon said. "Amy, please wake up!" He whispered softly. Amy didn't even move. She hadn't sleep for a few nights and she really needed some rest.

When Sheldon noticed that Amy wouldn't wake up any time soon, he covered her with the comforter and closed his eyes.

After a minute or two, he fell asleep as well, holding Amy against his chest. Their breathing and their heart rate, slowly synchronized until the daylight filled the room and the morning took them by surprise.

The next morning, they wake up in each other arms. Amy was the first one to get up. She took her robe and left the room, without saying a word. The situation was awkward enough and she wouldn't make it worse.

Sheldon get dressed quickly and prepared breakfast for two. They ate in silence, avoiding eye contact as they gulped some pancakes and orange juice.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to the Cardiologist appointment" Sheldon said as he stared at the koalas munching on the eucalyptus leaves. "And thank you for taking me to the zoo" He added with his adorable koala face.

"You're welcome" Amy contested. "We needed something to do to pass the time until the doctor analyses your heart monitor registrations." She said nonchalantly, while they walked to the great apes exhibit. "Besides, I really wanted to see the bonobos".

"You're a bit obsessed with those primates. Aren't you?" He looked at Amy as she stared intently at the apes in their artificial habitat.

"I'm not obsessed!" She exclaimed. "I just find them remarkable" Amy's eyes shined as she contemplate a female bonobo, lovingly nursing her newborn offspring.

"I like koalas better." Sheldon said. "Bonobos looked too hominid to me".

Sheldon and Amy remained in silence for about ten minutes, just observing the interactions between the primates.

"Am… Amy… What are those monkeys doing?" He gulped nervously and his eyelids twitched spasmodically as he saw a couple of bonobos in a rather private situation. "Are they... fighting?"

"That's funny!" Amy chuckled. "I think they're mating" Her face reddened instantly. "Maybe, we should leave them alone".


	12. Chapter 12: Myocardial memory

Chapter 12

Myocardial memory

"I thought they would be a little more discreet while doing what they are… doing." Sheldon uttered with surprise. "It seems as if they aren't ashamed of their monkey business." He look at the other side, hiding the bright red color of his cheeks.

"Bonobos are not particularly decorous; when the female of the species shows her swollen perineal skin, the male just can't help it." Said Amy matter-of-factly. "After all, they are wild animals in heat".

"Please Amy! Don't stare at them!" Sheldon cautioned with concern. "I'm starting to believe you're into _monkey pornography_ ".

"C'mon! I'm not into monkey pornography as you called it. This is plain scientific curiosity" Amy frowned and crossed her arms. "They're great apes and I'm interested in their behavior. Sexuality is an important aspect of their lives. That's usually the case with most primates!" Amy sighed as she looked at Sheldon. "Anyway, I better get used to their interactions if I want to study them in their natural habitat".

"Their… natural habitat?" Sheldon stammered. "Amy! They're endemic fauna of the Congo". He swallowed hard. "You have to travel to Africa in order to study them".

"Yes! I know it!" Amy turned around and looked at Sheldon. "I might want to do that! There's actually a lot of things that I've always wanted to do, but I didn't have the time or the motivation." Amy's eyes shined with nostalgia when she remembered those dreams she once had. She's given up on so many of her dreams lately. "I don't know. My situation is different now. I'm free and ... the world is full of options".

Sheldon's eyes darkened with sadness, knowing he was out of Amy's plans, for good. "So, when are you planning on leaving for Congo? You need some vaccines before you travel. Have you been vaccinated?" He asked with concern.

"Sheldon, I haven't say I was planning on leaving" Amy replied with a high pitched voice. "It's just that… There are so many places I've never been to and things I've never done before". She added softly, almost sighing.

"Dear Lord, those monkeys won't stop! Amy, we should leave this place!" In an attempt to get away from the indecent bonobos, Sheldon unconsciously reached out his hand to Amy, as he very seldom did.

Amy stared at Sheldon's hand for a few seconds, struggling not to hold it. Finally, rational Amy won the battle against emotional Amy, she couldn't hold Sheldon's hand.

"You're right! We better get going. Dr. Sengupta must be waiting for you". She walked rapidly towards the exit door. "We need to know what's going on with your heart". Amy's own heart pounded in her chest when she thought about Sheldon's condition.

Sheldon had tried hard not to think about his doctor's appointment, at least for a while. He had focused his attention on their visit to the zoo, but not even the koalas or those scandalous monkeys could loosen up the knot that formed in his throat every time he thought about that insidious heart problem. He was permanently concerned about his health but he haven't seen that coming.

If the truth be told, his heart was never as reliable as his exceptional brain. He could always count on the lucidness of his superior mental faculties but, sometimes his heart acted like a hippie getting high on LSD.

Of course, Sheldon knew the brain is the organ that ultimately controls the cardiac physiology, however, there are thousands of sensory neurons located in the heart which send information from the myocardium to the brain, and that could explain why his heart seemed to have a mind of his own, sometimes.

Thanks to his eidetic memory, Sheldon clearly recalled every time his heart physically ached when he underwent emotional situations.

For instance, when Pop-pop (his maternal grandfather) passed away, Sheldon thought that the pain he felt was enough to cause his little five year old heart to dry up and shrink to the size of a raisin. Christmas was never the same without his Pop-pop.

"How I hate raisins!" Maybe, that's one of the reasons he wasn't a fan of raisins, he thought aloud.

Sheldon shook his head trying to maintain his train of thought as Amy was driving him to the hospital in complete silence.

When he was fourteen and he had to cope with the loss of his father, Sheldon had experienced a similar sensation.

Besides the feeling of inadequacy he had always experienced around his father, Sheldon sensed he didn't get the chance to make his father proud of him.

George Cooper never cared about his genius son and his master's degree. No matter how hard he tried to make him proud, it just never worked for them. Sheldon loved his father and it still hurt to know he was never the son he had wanted.

After years of struggling with his emotional intelligence, or the lack of it, Sheldon had managed to reach some equilibrium, some sort of homeostasis in his life. His friends and specially Amy, played an important role in that process. He had to admit that the painful memories of his childhood years, didn't hurt as much as they did before.

It was ironic to realize that, in the same way that his heart ached when he faced unfortunate events, it could fill with joy and almost jump out of his chest when Sheldon experienced blissful moments.

His mother's hugs, Meemaw's cookies, finally solving difficult equations, eating spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs, Amy's kisses at the end of date nights, those were the short but delightful moments that made his heart beat faster, like an engine that puts his life in motion.

Perhaps, Sheldon had taken all those simple moments for granted and now, that his life was changing so fast, it all felt uncertain. Sheldon took a deep breath while looking out of the car's window. The hospital wasn't so far away.

Everything was changing, everybody was… growing. Leonard and Penny were getting married and starting a life on their own; a new life… a new home where there wasn't enough space for Sheldon.

Amy, his first and only girlfriend had left him too. She got tired of waiting, tired of wishing… tired of him.

Now that he needed her the most, she had abandoned him, just like everybody else. He couldn't blame her, it was his fault and he knew it.

Maybe Amy, would like to start a new life too. She could meet a new guy, a better one. She could meet a man who isn't afraid of kissing her or touching her. A new guy with a strong, healthy heart who will fall in love with her. Falling in love with Amy isn't difficult, at all. Sheldon thought.

Amy and that guy will meet, they will fall madly in love. They'll marry, and they'll travel the world as Amy wants it. They'll have a couple of kids and live happily ever after. He sighed.

"And that guy will have what I've been dreaming of" Sheldon mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Amy asked as she parked the car. "I couldn't understand you".

"I just… wanted to thank you for driving me to the hospital" Sheldon changed the subject. "You've been very kind." He added nervously. His voice was shaking and her eyelids twitched. "You didn't have to help me".

"Sheldon, you know I'll always be there for you. I'll always help you." Amy smiled sweetly, feeling how scared Sheldon was. "I want to help you. I… I care about you. We're friends". Amy whispered as she hugged Sheldon and softly stroked his back.

Sheldon was surprised with Amy's hug but he held her too. Feeling her soft body pressed against him and the sweet smell of her perfume was all he needed at that moment.

* * *

Sheldon sat in the waiting room, next to Amy. He was breathing faster with every second that passed.

During those minutes, Sheldon considered his options in silence.

Option A: His episode of paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia was an isolated incident. His heart is healthy and everything will go back to normal. He will live all those moments he had planned and dreamed about. He will have a long and healthy life… to win a Nobel Prize, to publish outstanding theories that will change the way we understand the world. Hopefully, he will live all those moments with Amy by his side.

Option B: His episode of paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia is the sign of a life threatening heart condition and all those dreams and aspirations won't come true. He didn't really have a plan if that was the case.

"Relax Sheldon! The doctor is going to call you at any minute." Amy assured him.

Sheldon looked extremely pale and nervous as he nodded.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper" The doctor finally greeted him. "Please come in".

Sheldon entered the doctor's office in silence, while Amy remained in the waiting room.

"Doctor Cooper. I'm very concerned about your results" Dr. Sengupta said severely. "I didn't expect to obtain these kind of registrations from your Holter monitor."

"What kind of registrations?" Sheldon was about to faint.

"Doctor Cooper, I need you to answer with complete honesty. Have you manipulated the registrations of the Holter monitor?"

"No, of course not!" Sheldon shook his head.

"Well, this is extremely unusual" Dr. Sengupta stated.

A.N: Sorry, it took me so long to update, but I've been a little busy and sick. Thank you in advance, for your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: Sheldon Cooper's Syndrome

Chapter 13

Sheldon Cooper's syndrome

"Ex… extremely unusual?" Sheldon immediately knew something wasn't right. From the moment he learned about his heart problem, he had the feeling that it was more complex than it seemed. "What does it mean?" He felt his heart beating twice as fast, just hearing those words. Although the medication was apparently working his heart kept beating erratically in the worst moments.

"Doctor Cooper… sit down, please!" Said the cardiologist with a solemn expression.

"You've said my results are unusual. I need you to be more specific. They're unusual as in… Congratulations Doctor Cooper! You're completely healthy. You have nothing to worry about; now get out of my office. That's what you meant when you said the results are unusual. Right?" Sheldon swallowed hard, trying to remain calmed.

Dr. Sengupta shook his head. "Not exactly" He said.

"Okay, if the results are so unusual, I guess… I'll need a pacemaker or a heart transplant?" Sheldon's fingers tapped the surface of the desk nervously. "You're probably wondering how I manage to stand in front of you while suffering such a fulminant heart failure". Sheldon's blue eyes shined with a watery glow. He sighed deeply. "Is it serious? Am I dying?" Sheldon was practically begging for a reply.

"Dr. Cooper, I… I've been asking myself the same questions and I'm afraid I don't have an answer… yet." Dr. Sengupta made an uncomfortable pause. "This is… rather uncommon".

"Uncommon? Dr. Sengupta, you're the cardiologist. You should have an explanation for this." Sheldon looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Please, calm down! I'm just trying to say that the registrations we've obtained from the Holter monitor are… How should I put this? Uhm… Inconclusive" Dr. Sengupta cleared his throat.

"Inconclusive?" Sheldon snorted. "So, you couldn't come to a conclusion. You only had to read the recordings of my heart rate. They're supposed to teach you that in Medical school." Sheldon said indignantly. How could a genius like him put his life in the hands of mediocre people.

"Of course I've learned how to read an ECG in med school and lather on, I've been intensely trained during my years of Cardiology residency, but your case isn't as simple as I initially considered it." The cardiologist tried to keep calm. Sometimes the Hippocratic Oath was so difficult to keep.

"But… the test was quite simple. I wore the heart monitor for 48 hours and then you just had to read those recordings." Sheldon breathed hard. "I need an answer now. I need to know what's going on. It can't be so bad. I… I've done exactly what you asked me to do. I've swallowed all those pills like candy. I've tried to relax as you told me." Sheldon pointed at the cardiologist with a severe look in his face. "Now, it's your turn. Tell me what's wrong. I'm going to die soon? Whatever it is, I think I can handle it." Sheldon couldn't stop elaborating the most tragic scenarios inside his mind. The confusing attitude of Dr. Sengupta wasn't really helpful.

Seeing how discouraged Sheldon was feeling, Dr. Sengupta tried to comfort him. He wasn't sure about Sheldon's prognosis but he was determined to find a diagnosis and a cure.

"Dr. Cooper, you're not dying. I still don't know exactly what's happening with your heart but I'm doing my best to help you. Trust me!" The cardiologist said with a reassuring tone. "Your blood pressure is fine and all your tests have shown results within the normal range; it's just that the recordings of the Holter monitor are…""

"Quit beating around the bush and just tell what did you see on those recordings?" Sheldon asked with a distant tone, as if he were talking about someone else. "My girl… my friend… Dr. Fowler is an experienced neurobiologist and I think she has some training in cardiology also. I'm confident she can help you to interpret those recordings. She's waiting outside. Let me call her" Sheldon said as he got up from his seat.

"That's not necessary. Dr. Cooper, as I've already told you, I'm capable of interpreting the recordings of your Holter monitor. The only problem I'm having is that… the pattern of your cardiac activity is extremely arbitrary. It's almost… random!" Dr. Sengupta added, almost with surprise. "There's segments of the recordings which showed a completely normal cardiac activity and there is also some periods of chaotic heart rate that doesn't follow any recognizable pattern. Even for a supraventricular tachycardia, the registrations of your cardiac activity are atypical."

"You should call it, Sheldon Cooper syndrome then" Sheldon said condescendingly.

"That's actually an idea that crossed my mind." Dr. Sengupta replied. "That's why I thought you had manipulated the registrations of the heart monitor. I know you're a well-known academic, and maybe you've learn how to reprogram this kind of equipment."

"You're accusing me of fraud?" The lanky physicist questioned furiously. "I assure you, I haven't manipulated that device. You know I can sue you for defamation. Do you?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "This is outrageous. I need a second opinion."

"You have the right to visit another doctor, I encourage you to do it if you're not comfortable with me, but first, I think we should analyze your recordings together." The cardiologist suggested seriously. "For instance, what were you doing at 06:20, yesterday morning?"

Sheldon immediately recalled a moment that will live in his memory forever.

"Yesterday morning at 06:20?" He repeated nervously. "I… woke up at 6:20 and I just got up from bed". Sheldon kept for himself some important information. He couldn't tell Dr. Sengupta that his heart had skipped an entire cycle of beats when he'd secretly seen Amy's nude form, for the first time. "Why are you asking that?"

"I'm asking that because your heart rate shows a segment of hectic activity that started at 06:20 and ended at 06:28"

"Perhaps that hectic cardiac activity coincided with the release of endorphins that occurs during the first hours of the day". Sheldon tried to find a plausible explanation for his unpredictable heart rate.

"That's possible." Dr. Sengupta acknowledged. "Nevertheless there are some other moments of the recordings that I'd like to analize. What were you doing yesterday at 2:34 pm?"

"I was reading some papers. Quantum mechanics… you… you wouldn't understand it" Sheldon stammered anxiously. "And, I had a paper cut. It was deep and it hurt. That's all that happened yesterday at 2:34 pm. I guess that's why my heart beat was so erratic at that time" Sheldon was a terrible liar. His eyelids twitched and his face turned red in seconds. He gently rubbed his forefinger as he recalled the humid trail of saliva and raspberry lip gloss that Amy had left on his skin.

"As I've told you before, this unusually chaotic segments of your heart activity, coexist with periods of completely normal heart rate. Yesterday night, and early this morning, your heart rated showed the most regular and steady patterns. I guess you finally got some rest last night and the Holter monitor has register that event." The doctor continued analyzing the results.

"I was really tired and I finally had a good night's sleep" Sheldon nodded. _"Having Amy's chest pressed against mine worked better than any of those pills"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Penny, I know you want to start planning your wedding as soon as possible, but I don't know if this is the right time for a girl's night" Amy told her bestie when they talked on the phone.

"I know, Ames, but I need your help to choose the perfect dress, and the colors, and the food… You love weddings and you're my maid of honor". Penny said.

"I'm glad to be your maid of honor but I'm worried about Sheldon. What if he needs me during the evening? He's convalescent." Amy sighed. "He's with the cardiologist right now, and I still don't know the results of his tests."

"He'll be fine" Penny added with certainty. "Trust me!"

"I hope you're right" Amy looked at the door of the doctor's office as it suddenly opened. "I'll call you later".

"Sheldon. What did Dr. Sengupta say?" Amy asked with concern when she saw Sheldon coming out of the office.

"The doctor said the recordings of the Holter monitor are inconclusive." Sheldon muttered softly. "This might be just a benign arrhythmia or the onset of a severe heart failure, but we still don't know. Probably I'm the first case of Sheldon Cooper's syndrome". Sheldon let out his breathy chuckle, although he couldn't hide his sadness.

Amy struggled to hold her tears. "That's not funny! Sheldon, this is unfair. We're back where we started. I need to talk to Dr. Sengupta. We need an answer!"

"There's no need to do that. The doctor said I should wear the Holter monitor for 24 hours more. In fact, I'm wearing it now. He wants to rule out malfunctions of the equipment." Sheldon pointed at his chest. "I've always wanted to be a cyborg but this is kind of annoying" He finally added.

"Okay" Amy said as she gently stroked Sheldon's arm. "Let's go home. I'll take care of you".


	14. Chapter 14: Girl's night confessions

Chapter 14

Girl's night confessions

 _"_ _I'll take care of you"_ Amy shook her head, feeling mad at herself as she remembered the words she'd just said.

Even if she knew for certain that it was the truth, it wasn't the right time to say it. Amy knew she would take care of Sheldon, anytime, any day… any way. He didn't even need to ask for it, she'll gladly do it.

"Inconclusive results are better than adverse results. Aren't they?" Sheldon sighed deeply. He carefully adjusted the seatbelt over his chest.

The electrodes and wires of the Holter monitor were still sticking to his skin and almost hanging from his chest hair. The cerulean shade of his eyes couldn't hide his evident despair.

"Ye… yes!" Amy gasped. Sometimes she had a hard time trying to remember why she had broken up with him. "Something tells me you'll be fine". Amy finally said, as she started the car and focused on the road.

Sheldon remained silent as he gazed through the car's window. He really hoped Amy was right. He wished this heart problem could disappear as suddenly as it started. He needed to go back to his normal life.

"It is a nice afternoon to go to the comic book store. Don't you agree?" He blurted out spontaneously.

"A beautiful afternoon indeed… but I don't feel like going to the comic book store." Amy said resolutely. She had already received a couple of messages from Stuart, asking her out on a date and she wasn't in the mood to see him. Apparently, the rumors of her breakup with Sheldon had spread like a wildfire amongst her small social circle.

"Fine… but just so you know, I was going to buy you one of those girly comic books, I think you might like a comic book about ponies or unicorns." Sheldon raised up his eyebrows, to make emphasis.

"No thanks! I don't want a comic book. You don't have to buy me anything". Amy stated clearly. "We should go home. Let's have dinner and get some rest." Amy added nonchalantly. "I want you in bed by 8 pm".

"In bed by 8 pm?" Sheldon asked with surprise.

"Yes, we should be… I… I mean, YOU should be in bed by 8 pm." Amy's face reddened intently. "9 pm, tops!" She muttered.

"Okay mommy" Sheldon chuckled. "I'm really tired, anyway". Sheldon couldn't help but recall the night he'd slept with Amy, in the same bed, holding each other in a warm embrace, without even planning it.

Last night, Sheldon felt safe, loved and happy just by sharing that wobbly waterbed with Amy. Sheldon had gently drifted into sleep while hearing her steady breathing and her barely audible snores.

Amy's soft, warm body, pressed against his frame was all he need to feel calm and fall asleep gently. He couldn't deny it was the best night sleep he'd had in months.

What it would feel like to rest next to Amy, every night? What it would be like to hold her and perceive the sweet scent of her hair every day, for the rest of his life?

Sheldon gulped anxiously as he asked himself those questions in complete silence.

When did she become so essential in his life? Why did she invade his thoughts and his dreams constantly?

It was unbelievable how Amy's presence could disturb his breathing and the rhythm of his heart, causing the most chaotic effects. As Sheldon had recently discovered, she just needed to look at him with the green gems of her eyes or bat her eyelashes to start a revolution in his myocardial function.

Now, Sheldon was aware of the power of Amy's presence in his life. He finally had scientific evidence to prove what he had known for years. The recordings of the cardiac monitor clearly showed how Amy made him feel. The titillating effect of Amy's lips wandering on his lips, or indecently taking his injured finger in her mouth was enough to set his heart in a desperate race… and that race didn't have a winner. It had only a looser and it was Sheldon.

He wondered what Amy would say if he shared his hypothesis with her. Would she like to participate in some experiments to demonstrate the way his heart starts beating erratically when she's near? Would she lie with him during the night just to validate his theory?

"Humm!" Sheldon sighed noisily, stretching uncomfortably on his seat.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked with concern, when she heard him.

"Nothing. I'm fine" He replied. "These electrodes are tangling with my chest hair. I'm sick of this… I'm sick of this Holter monitor."

"I know you're not feeling right but, in just a few hours, everything will go back to normal" Amy reassured him as she parked the car in front of her apartment unit.

"Yes. Everything will go back to normal". Sheldon nodded with hope, as he untied his seatbelt and opened the car's door.

It was almost 6:30 pm when they finally arrived to Amy's apartment. Sheldon stared at the number _314,_ hanging on the door.

Three… one… four… 3.14… _Pi (π)._ An irrational number that represents a mathematical constant, the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter.

"3.14… That number suits Amy perfectly". Sheldon thought to himself while putting his messenger bag on a nearby chair. "An irrational number… as irrational as Amy's absurd idea of leaving me. A mathematical constant… as constant as the pain I feel inside my chest when I think I've lost her".

Sheldon shook his head when he saw Amy passing right by him as she headed to the kitchen. During those seconds Sheldon got lost in the sweet aroma of her hair and his eyes immediately travelled on her soft curves.

"Lemon zinger?" Amy asked him. She put the kettle on and bent over, looking for the tea box she kept in a kitchen cabinet.

"I'm sorry… what?" Sheldon gulped nervously. "I didn't hear you". Once again, he had been distracted by her alluring posterior, swaying involuntarily as she searched for the tea box.

"Do you want some tea?" Amy questioned him. "Is lemon zinger fine?"

"Y… yes!" Sheldon answered, sitting at the kitchen's table.

A few minutes later, the kettle whistled, announcing that the water was boiling.

Sheldon was fidgeting anxiously with the tablecloth while he waited for Amy. She carefully removed the kettle from the stove and filled two mugs with hot water.

"Honey?" Amy asked distractedly as she put a teabag in each mug.

"Honey?" Sheldon repeated softly, staring absentmindedly at Amy.

"Would you like some honey with your tea?" Amy asked again with a puzzled look. Sheldon was acting very strange since they left the doctor's office.

"Yes, please!" He nodded.

Sheldon's cheeks turned red instantly. For a moment, Sheldon thought that Amy had called him… _Honey._ They had never reached agreement on the 'pet names' issue.

Suddenly, _Honey_ , didn't sound half bad when it came from the lips of his _Cute little lump of wool._ Now it was too late to think about pet names. Honestly, it was too late for… everything.

Sheldon shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He took a sip of his tea. The comforting hot beverage felt as sweet and warm as a hug.

Amy was going through her phone pictures, struggling to avoid Sheldon's eyes. Being so close to him, was as hard as letting him go.

"Aww. I… haven't seen this picture. It's… cute" Amy smiled as she saw a photograph that Sheldon took with her cellphone during their visit to the zoo.

Her eyes shined with joy while seeing that candid picture. Amy had asked Sheldon to take a picture of her in front of the great apes exhibit at the zoo, but she wasn't aware that Sheldon had taken a few pictures of her, as she stared at a female bonobo holding her baby.

"I'm a really good photographer! You shouldn't be surprised. I excel at so many things". He said with a cocky smile. "I recognize I could've taken a better picture, it's just that those obscene monkeys kept getting on the way". Sheldon blushed again when he recalled the incident of the mating primates.

Amy grinned happily while contemplating the picture. She clearly remembered that primate mother cradling her young offspring.

"Sometimes, I wished I had one", Amy whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You wished you had one?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Amy, you know bonobos are wild animals. They aren't pets! You'll never be allowed to have one in your apartment"

"I wasn't talking about bon…" Amy inhaled deeply. "You know what… Never mind" She yelled as she got up from the chair and headed to the kitchen; Amy secretly wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Are you upset?" Sheldon pointed out the obvious. "I'm just trying to help. You had a monkey before, you named it Ricky. He smoked and he was a lousy roommate. Remember?"

"We better don't start talking about lousy roommates". Amy stated angrily.

"Let's calm down. This heart monitor is very sensitive and I don't want to activate its alarm because of this nonsense." Sheldon sighed deeply. He didn't want to start a fight with Amy. He was actually having a great time with her. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Fine!" Amy said.

"Ok! How about if we play Counterfactuals?" Sheldon walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Amy, who had already calmed down, sat next to him.

"You go first!" She added, in a distant tone.

"Alright then!" Sheldon cleared up his throat. "In a world where metal coins or banknotes had never been invented, what ubiquitous condiment would be so expensive to use on an average plate of spaghetti?" He questioned Amy. "By the way, can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

"First of all, that one is really easy" Amy acknowledged. "The answer is salt, obviously. Salt was highly valued in ancient times. The word "salary" stems from the Latin word 'salarium', meaning 'salt money.' The Romans paid soldiers, officers, and civil administrators an allowance of salt. In a world where salt is still used as currency, its consumption as condiment would be restricted." Amy smiled triumphantly. "We can have spaghetti for dinner if you want". She said.

"Well, you're upset because I told you that a bonobo is not a suitable pet and, I was just giving you a head-start, but wait until the next question. I'm gonna win this game!" Sheldon stated confidently.

"A head-start, uh?" Amy told him. "Let's see what you got! In a world where domestic cats had developed opposable thumbs…" Out of the blue, somebody knocked on the door, interrupting Amy's question. "I'll get it!" Amy said as she got up from the couch.

"Hi Amy! Hi Sheldon" Penny greeted her friends with a huge smile.

"Hi guys" Leonard entered the apartment, along with his fiancée. "How are you feeling, buddy?" He immediately asked Sheldon.

"I'm feeling better, but the cardiologist said that I need to wear the Holter monitor for one more day, because the results were inconclusive" Sheldon said in a cold tone.

"It's nice to hear that you're feeling better. I'm sure the doctor just wanted to make sure that everything is right" Penny added enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You're going to be alright" Leonard patted Sheldon on the shoulder. "But, in the meantime, I think you may enjoy a vintage game night with the guys. That's why, I brought you this!" Said Leonard as he extracted Sheldon's Nintendo Gamecube from his backpack.

"Yes! We can play Super Smash Bros. Meelee!" Sheldon jumped happily. "Oh goody!"

"While you guys play with that Meelee thing, Amy, Bernadette and I, will start planning my wedding. Yay!" Penny smiled from ear to ear. "Let's go, bestie!"

"I don't feel like going out" Amy admitted. "I'm kind of tired". She didn't want to leave Sheldon alone.

"We're not going out!" Penny added. "We're having a few drinks and pizza at my apartment while we search for bridesmaids dresses online. You'll be home by 10:30. Maybe!" Penny chuckled. She reached out for Amy's hand and led her to the door. "Bye guys!"

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other with nostalgia in their eyes, as the door closed between them.

* * *

"I love the color but I'm not sure about the empire waist. I don't want to look pregnant". Bernadette commented when Penny showed a beautiful teal dress.

"What do you think, Amy?" Penny asked. "Amy?"

"These margaritas are so good" Amy replied as she sipped from her glass. She had barely said a few words during the evening.

"I thought you'd be more enthusiastic. It's my wedding, Amy!." Penny said. "You're the maid of honor. I remembered you almost went crazy when we organized Bernie's weeding".

"I'm sorry! It's just that I'm thinking of something else" Amy recognized. "I'm worried about Sheldon. I can't help it".

"I don't mean to tell you what to do but, you should talk to him and tell him why you broke up with him. I think you can work things out" Penny suggested Amy. "Sheldon doesn't know how to process his feelings. This is difficult for him".

"I know. It's difficult for me too." Amy finished her margarita in one sip. "I wanted to stay away from him, at least for a while, but we ended up living in the same apartment. He's been really sick and I don't want to make things worse".

"I think you made the right decision". Bernadette said casually. "It was about time. It's so evident that your relationship with Sheldon was going nowhere. He's my friend too, but he's a selfish child and he doesn't deserve you. You should start dating again, as soon as he leaves your apartment, seriously".

"Have you considered going out with another men?" Penny questioned her too.

Amy gulped nervously. "I don't know if want to go out with anybody. Sheldon is my first love. He'll always be. He's a really nice person when you get to know him as I do. He's brilliant, thoughtful and deep. Yeah, he acts like a child sometimes, but he's also sweet and innocent." Amy's eyes rapidly filled up with tears. "I can't think of dating someone else when all I want to do is hold him, kiss him and tell him I made a huge mistake when I broke up with him. I love him so much!"

"Why don't you go and tell him exactly what you've told us?" Penny questioned Amy.

"I'll drive you home. You've had two margaritas already" Bernadette giggled merrily. "A little reverse psychology never hurt anyone".


	15. Chapter 15: Synonyms

Chapter 15

Synonyms

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Leonard asked his best friend. "If you want it, I can stay with you until Amy gets back from Penny's".

Leonard couldn't help but worry about Sheldon's wellbeing. Although they'd shared a pleasant evening with the guys, Leonard knew that Sheldon wasn't feeling right.

Sheldon had won almost every game they'd played during vintage video game night, but he still looked serious and concerned. He kept checking his watch every few minutes. He was obviously waiting for Amy to come back.

When Raj and Howard left Amy's apartment, Leonard decided to accompany his friend for a little while.

"I'll be fine!" Sheldon replied with a sigh. "I'll just go to bed early. I need some rest. That's what everybody is telling me lately". Sheldon swallowed hard.

Leonard smiled sympathetically at his friend. "Buddy, are you sure?" he asked.

"Leonard, I don't mean to be rude but, please show yourself out. It's time to take my medications and you know those pills make me drowsy. Besides, Amy's coming home at any minute. Is… isn't she?" Sheldon checked his watch again.

"I guess so" Leonard answered. "Let me call Penny and ask her. When our girls are having fun, they lose track of time".

Sheldon inevitably frowned when he heard Leonard saying: "Our girls".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Leonard stammered nervously.

"It's okay!" Sheldon replied. "I'm just wondering if Amy's on her way home. It's not that I'm worried about her but, Amy should be here already. It's almost 10 pm and she has to work tomorrow morning. She said she'll take me to my cardiologist appointment and she won't be able to function if she's tired and hungover". Sheldon paced anxiously in the living room. "She's being completely irresponsible. She's been so annoying".

"Hi Penny!" Leonard called his future wife. "Sheldon wants to know if Amy is coming home already. Yep, I think he's missing her". Leonard smiled at Sheldon, who looked at him angrily.

"I didn't say I miss her" Sheldon hissed furiously, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, he definitely misses her! Ok, I'll go home now" Leonard said after he listened to Penny for a moment. "Love you". He told his girlfriend.

Sheldon stared at Leonard with an inquisitive look, waiting for some news about Amy. The experimental physicist didn't say a world. He just stood in front of Sheldon with a silly smile, that make Sheldon even angrier.

"Good bye buddy" Leonard finally replied as he headed to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. I hope you have a goodnight… _I know you will"_ Leonard winked happily.

"Leonard!" Sheldon tried to stop his friend from leaving the apartment. "What did Penny say? Is Amy coming home? Is she staying at Penny's apartment?" He asked. "Why are you blinking like that? Is there something in your eye?"

Sheldon shook his head, disapproving Leonard's ridiculous behavior.

"What difference does it make? It doesn't matter if she stays at Penny's or she comes home. She won't enter this apartment, saying that she loves me. She won't kiss me again. That's a fact!"

Sheldon felt his whole body ache as he walked to the bedroom. "It's getting late and I should be sleeping." With each passing day, Sheldon was feeling more like a nonagenarian and less like a thirty-something man.

For a moment, Sheldon looked at the couch. Maybe sleeping on Amy's bed wasn't the best idea.

When he rested on that waterbed, he couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Her warmth, her essence, easily entered his mind with just lying on her bed. Perhaps, the couch was a safer option if he wanted to have a restful sleep. Sheldon knew exactly what could help him to have a good night sleep and it was… Amy lying by his side.

Sheldon sat on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to organize his tumultuous thoughts.

"She'll never spend the night with me… in the same bed. She wouldn't make that mistake… Not anymore!" Sheldon sighed. "She won't kiss me again. I'll never feel her lips against mine" Sheldon licked his own lips as he remembered their last kiss. "I'll miss the taste of her lips. Why do they taste so sweet?".

Sheldon kept his eyes closed, recalling each one of their kisses. The fascinating first one. The one with the tiara. Their kiss on the train… and her lips that tasted like brownies.

He will certainly miss their kisses at the end of every date night. He had become used to his closeness with Amy.

When they stablished the amendment that allow such displays of affection, Sheldon pretended he wasn't a fan of kissing even though he enjoyed it.

Sheldon was slowly falling asleep as he thought about Amy's lips and her soft hands, gently touching his chest or his shoulders. Those sweet memories had a relaxing effect, helping Sheldon's mind to disconnect for a moment.

Sheldon was exhausted and, in less than five minutes he was sound asleep with his head resting on the couch and snoring softly. His brain kept displaying flashbacks of his life with Amy.

The sound of the door startled him and, when Amy entered her apartment, Sheldon suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hi Amy" he muttered under his breath.

"Hi" Amy replied with a smile. She walked to the couch and sat next to him.

"Amy, I…" The eloquent Sheldon struggled to find the words to talk to her.

"Don't speak! Please!" Amy shushed him, putting a finger on his lips. Sheldon stared at Amy in astonishment.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon sighed.

As her only reply, Amy leaned closer to him, until her lips barely grazed his lips. Sheldon's breathing became erratic due to Amy's surprising actions. Just when he thought they would never kiss again, there she was, savoring his lips in a frantic kiss.

"I love you" She whispered against Sheldon's half opened mouth. "I love you… so much!".

Sheldon closed his eyes again, enjoying the sweet flavor of Amy's lips as his hands gently caressed the small of her back and pulled her closer to his body. He kissed her gently but hungrily at the same time. He's been dreaming about her and he wouldn't let her go away.

Amy sensed her head was spinning when she felt Sheldon slightly biting her lower lip and his tongue tentatively seeking entrance. Instinctively, Amy parted her lips, allowing Sheldon's tongue to explore her mouth, for the first time.

He clumsily invaded her mouth, tasting the citric and sweet flavor of the margaritas she'd been drinking before. He wanted to get drunk with those lips even if the excitement of the moment was about to activate that obnoxious device that registers his heart rate.

Amy broke the kiss for a few seconds, and trying to regain her normal breathing she whispered: "I'm sorry. I can't help it… I can't stop loving you" She put her arms around Sheldon's neck and kissed him deeply.

Sheldon's long hands earnestly stroked Amy's back, with a passion he had never shown before. He wanted her completely, without fear, without regrets. He would never forget himself for losing her.

When Sheldon felt the need to inhale some air, his mouth almost refused to leave Amy's lips. He tried to breath calmly and relax but the inopportune alarm of the Holter monitor was a warning sign that Sheldon couldn't ignore. Reluctantly, he stood up and paced nervously in front of the couch, breathing slowly and trying to slow down his heart rate.

"Not now!" He mumbled, as he heard the Holter monitor beeping louder with every second. "This is preposterous!".

"I knew this wouldn't work, but I still took a chance" Amy thought out loud. "I'm so silly. I know you'll never feel the same way that I do" Amy wiped a few tears that were running down her cheeks. "It's okay. I know it's difficult to fall in love with me. That's what I've decided to take a step back".

"Amy. You know I love you. I've already informed you about my feelings in several occasions". Sheldon almost shouted.

"Okay, the term several occasions has been redefine as two… or maybe, three times" Amy sobbed angrily. "Sheldon, that's not enough. You've said that you love me but, you're not in love with me. I finally understood the difference".

Sheldon inhaled deeply. Amy's words felt like cold water thrown at his face. Suddenly, his heartbeat dropped to its normal rate, while his mind tried to process what had Amy just told him.

"Let me see if I got this correctly, you're saying that… loving you and being in love with you… is not the same thing?" Sheldon was completely flabbergasted. "What are you talking about? Love or being in love… aren't those synonyms?" He asked condescendingly.

"Of course not! Loving someone and being in love is not the same. It took me a while but I've finally realized it." Amy struggled to hold back her tears. "It's complicated. You… you wouldn't understand!"

"Amy, with an I.Q. as high as mine, there's virtually nothing I wouldn't understand" Sheldon said irately.

Amy sighed deeply, feeling sad and exposed in front of Sheldon. She could easily blame the two margaritas she had drunk or all the frustration she's been feeling in the last days. She had already speak too much, and now she didn't know what else to say.

Sheldon shook his head. He couldn't stand watching Amy cry. He loved seeing her smile, and when tears started running down her cheeks, he had to to do something.

"Just… just explain that difference to me" He said with sincerity. "Please!"

"Okay" Amy gulped. "I know I love you. I know we love each other. I'm very fond of you, and you're fond of me. You respect me, and you care about me, in your own… unique way. I appreciate that… but lately I've been feeling that I'm the only one who is in love in this relationship, and that's hard."

Sheldon sat on the couch next to Amy. He remained silent, while listening to her words. He didn't know Amy was feeling that way.

"Sheldon, when I think of you, my heart beats faster, my breath gets shallow and my mouth always recall the taste of your lips. When we kissed, I feel like it's… not enough. I don't know what I want exactly, but I know kissing you is not enough" Amy's face reddened instantly. "I dream about you, almost every night and I feel so happy when I see you or hear you voice. I've developed this indescribable passion for you, but it hurts me. Being so in love with you makes me weak, makes me sad and mad, all at the same time. I know you don't feel the same. You've only said you love a few times. You never say you like me, you never say I'm… beautiful. I know this is stupid. I've never intended to feel this way… but that's the way it is".

Sheldon stroked Amy's face gently with his thumb, wiping her tears. "Amy, do you know why I'm wearing this device that registers my heartbeat?" He asked, looking into her green eyes.

"You're wearing it because you have a heart condition. You need it" Amy replied.

"That's true, but you don't know how this heart condition developed. You don't know what triggered these episodes of paroxysmal supra-ventricular tachycardia" Sheldon sighed. "Amy, you're the reason for my chaotic heart rate. Every time I see you, every time I kiss you, every time we touch, my heart skips a beat and immediately it starts beating with this frenetic rhythm. When I realized that I could lose you, I experienced the worst pain I've ever felt in my thorax. I thought I was dying" Sheldon put his right hand on the left side of his chest. "Amy, you should see the recording of my cardiac activity; it had your name written all over it." Sheldon took Amy's hand and guided it to his chest.

"Maybe, you're not the only one who should wear a Holter monitor" Amy smiled sweetly.

"Amy, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've seen. I know I don't say it often. I just don't like pointing out something so obvious." Sheldon leaned closer and held Amy's face between his hands. "If I weren't in love with you… I wouldn't do this".

Sheldon joined his lips with Amy's in a sweet, longing kiss, that couldn't completely explain how important she was for him, but it was a good attempt indeed.

"I love you… and I'm in love with you". He said as he pinned her gently on the couch.

"I love you… and I'm in love with you, too" She replied, holding him tightly against her body, until the beeping of the heart monitor, interrupted the moment.

"I'm getting tired of this monitor" Sheldon said as he pulled the cables in a single motion.


	16. Chapter 16: What monkeys do

Chapter 16

What monkeys do

"Ouch!" Sheldon frowned as he removed the electrodes from his chest. "That hurt more than I've thought!" He told Amy, with a grimace of pain.

Then, he sat straight up on the couch, and looked at a few strands of his chest hair that were sticking to the electrodes. "Oh drat!" he exclaimed.

"You shouldn't do that!" Amy shook her head. "Seriously, you need it… Your heart… your heart needs constant monitoring".

"I don't need it. I've been using this device for more than 48 hours, and it hasn't provided any reliable diagnostic data. That thing is useless! Amy, I know what my problem is. Trust me, I know exactly what my heart needs." Sheldon took Amy's hand and put it on his chest, to emphasize his words. Amy inhaled deeply. Feeling Sheldon's heartbeat, racing beneath the palm of her hand, was overwhelming.

"Would it sound cheesy if I say that all my heart ever needed, is right in front of me?" Sheldon whispered with a cute smile. He never thought a phrase like that could scape from his mouth. "Okay, that definitely sounded cheesy and… unoriginal. It sounded like something Leonard or Rajesh would say." Sheldon was overthinking as usual. "Just… forget that phrase… I can do better".

"Shh!" Amy shushed him. "That sounded really cheesy, but it's exactly what I needed to hear." Amy replied with a chuckle. Sheldon was so sweet, without even trying. "Sheldon, when I'm with you, I have all I want". Amy softly kissed him on the lips, stroking his face lightly with the back of her hand. "I made a mistake. I can't stand being apart from you".

"That means… you're my girlfriend? You're my girlfriend again?" Sheldon asked with concern. He couldn't lose her. He had suffered enough.

Amy nodded with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure it's not the alcohol talking? I know you little lady, and I can easily notice the effects of alcohol in you. Penny and Bernadette are a bad influence." Sheldon raised his eyebrows quizzically. It was evident that Amy had been drinking and she might not be sober enough to make such a transcendental choice, so staring into her eyes Sheldon begged for a honest response. "Don't make a decision if you're not in full possession of your senses".

"Sheldon, I recognize I'm a little tipsy… but I'm not drunk." Amy affirmed. "I'm fine! Trust me!"

"Alright then." Sheldon gulped. "Now, please tell me you want to be my girlfriend. I need to make sure that you won't leave me. I need to make sure that you want me back… because I love you". He wanted to hear it from Amy's lips.

"Of course! I want to be your girlfriend again! I can't think of anything else, since the day we broke, I've been feeling empty… incomplete." Amy answered immediately. "I love you! I'll never leave you".

Amy's beautiful smile was the reassurance Sheldon needed to press his starving lips against Amy's sweet mouth that trembled when she felt his minty breath.

Sheldon's hands tentatively wandered on Amy's thighs, until they reached her beckoning hips and rested there, barely pressing on the soft fabric of her dress.

Slowly, Sheldon's mouth searched for Amy's neck and when he found her pulse point, he closed his eyes, inhaling Amy's perfume.

Amy was shaking involuntarily. She didn't know exactly what was happening but it was happening to soon. The way Sheldon's nimble fingers walked on her lower back, pulling at the hem of her cardigan, elicited a Hoo, from Amy's mouth. It was almost surreal.

"Amy, are you okay?" When he sensed that Amy was trembling uncomfortably beneath his fingertips, Sheldon rapidly removed his hands from her curves and stroked her forearms.

An internal battle was taking place in Sheldon's mind, while his heart rate increased dangerously. Luckily, he wasn't wearing the Holter monitor anymore.

"I know you've been waiting for this moment, for so long and… I just want to make you happy." Sheldon sighed deeply as he gently rubbed Amy's hand with his thumb. He shyly bit his lower lip while anxiety and doubt replaced the blue shade of his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed up, down and up again in his throat.

Amy's skin was extremely pale and cold to the touch; her pupils were dilated and her lips looked swollen after all those kisses. She was shaking and breathing rapidly, like a little rabbit caught in a trap.

Sheldon struggled to read the emotions on Amy's face, but he knew it wasn't her usual _kissy face_. No, it was something else. It was fear. Amy was scared. _"Is she scared of me?"_ Sheldon shook his head at that thought.

Amy avoided eye contact with Sheldon. She couldn't make up her mind. She was so in love with Sheldon that being with him was everything she ever wanted, nevertheless, the situation was quite unfamiliar between them. She was concerned about Sheldon's health and they just got back together after the worst days of their lives; they should take things slow. It was the rational thing to do.

After a minute in complete silence, Amy could finally speak.

"Sheldon… you… You don't … you don't have to… do this" Amy stammered timidly. "I know you don't feel that way about me and that's fine. We can wait, I don't wanna rush into something we are not prepared for. You make me happy, just the way you are. You don't need to change or do anything you don't want to." Amy caressed his face with her delicate hands. "I know you love me, and there's plenty of ways to show it. You better let me put this heart monitor on your chest. It's getting late and your doctor's appointment is tomorrow morning". Amy examined the electrodes of the Holter monitor; she had used similar devices in experiments with animals at the lab."

"Fine" Sheldon replied, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I'll let you put that obsolete device on my chest, but I don't see the point of doing it." Sheldon took off his shirts in a single movement. "I can't tell you exactly when my heart experiences sudden changes in its rhythm".

Amy gasped at the image of shirtless Sheldon in front of her. The paleness of his skin, couldn't hide the evident definition of his muscles, as Sheldon's chest raised and fell with his breathing. With hesitation, she barely touched his skin adjusting the electrodes of the Holter monitor.

"Alright, you're all set". Amy announced when she turned on the electronic device. "Luckily for you, this monitor has saved the information that was recorded in it before you took it off." She said with a smile.

"Amy, what did you mean when you said that _I don't feel that way about you_?", Sheldon asked while putting on his shirts. His piercing blue eyes were focused on Amy, and she struggled to find the words.

"I… I mean that…" Amy swallowed hard. "Sheldon, I know intimacy will always be a difficult issue between us. It's clear that you don't feel the same way about me. Sometimes, my mind and my body start a fight against each other, because of you. Sometimes, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to… I wish I could feel that you love me in a… tangible… physical way." Amy's face reddened abruptly. "I shouldn't have said that. I feel so stupid." Amy got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Amy, you're the most brilliant woman I've ever met. You can't possibly feel stupid." He added. "I do… I do feel that way about you" Sheldon said in an unintentionally hoarse voice, as he followed her to the kitchen.

"You do?" Amy almost chocked on the water she was drinking.

"Yes, of course I do" The truth shined in Sheldon's eyes. "I thought it was evident for you too. I thought you have noticed the way my lips search for your lips, the way my hands long for your skin, the way my heart beats when I'm with you." Sheldon checked his heart rate in the Holter monitor. "Amy, this device has recorded the electrical activity of my myocardium but even if I have some anatomical defect, you are the one who sets my heart in this frantic pace and I… can't hide it anymore". Sheldon put his hands around Amy's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I wanna do with you… what monkeys do". He whispered in her ear.

"Oh my!" Amy was in shock as she heard Sheldon's words. Was Sheldon admitting that he wanted her in the same way that she did? Accidentally, Amy let her water bottle fall to the floor. "I'm so clumsy" She confessed with embarrassment.

Amy immediately knelt on the floor trying to clean up the mess with a paper towel.

"Let me help you with that" Sheldon knelt next to Amy. "For the record, when I say I wanted to do what monkeys do, I didn't mean… literally what they do." Sheldon blushed deeply. "It seems uncomfortable, and I don't think I'm that flexible. We can try someday if you want to"

"I… I can take care of this." Amy yelp. "I mean, I can clean this up, by myself. Please, go to bed now. It's too late". She desperately tried to change the subject.

"Okay, I'll go to bed now. It's been an exhausting day." Sheldon yawned. "Are you taking me to the doctor tomorrow? I can't wait to take this thing off my chest." He told Amy as he headed to the bedroom.

When Amy finished cleaning up the floor, she went to bathroom and changed into her nightgown. On her way to the living room, Amy found Sheldon. He was sitting on the couch and apparently, waiting for her.

"I thought you would be asleep by now" Amy added.

"I needed to brush my teeth and use the restroom". Sheldon replied.

"Go ahead" Amy pointed at the door.

While Sheldon was in the bathroom, Amy lied on the couch and covered herself with a blanket. She closed her eyes, pretending she was sleeping.

Sheldon walked rapidly to the bedroom. When he entered Amy's room, he noticed that she wasn't there. He left the bedroom immediately and headed to the living room.

"Amy, would you… sleep with me tonight?" He stretched out his hand. "Please, come with me" He asked her with pleading eyes.

"Yes!" Amy nodded with a sweet smile on her face.

 **A.N:** Hi! I know it's been a long time since my last update but I've been so busy I couldn't write as much as I wanted. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 17: Banana Pancakes

Chapter 17

Banana Pancakes

Sheldon blinked three times, trying to adjust to the morning light that filtered into the room. He had a silly smile on his face.

He felt calmed, relaxed and even though his back hurt a little, and that unnerving heart monitor was still sticking to his chest heart, he didn't mind. He was happy… It was as simple as that.

It was 6:30 in the morning, when Sheldon opened his eyes. Half awake and half asleep, he yawned lazily and checked his watch. He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to get up. On a regular day, he would have woken up immediately, but it clearly wasn't a regular day.

Today, his regular rising time was too early to get up from bed. He knew they had a busy day ahed but he didn't care. With a peaceful sigh, Sheldon snuggled against Amy, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She felt so soft to the touch and the scent of her skin was so mesmerizing that Sheldon inhaled deeply as he pressed his nose between her neck and her shoulder.

The unusual closeness with Sheldon, took Amy by surprise. She woke up from her pleasant sleep, moaning involuntarily when she felt Sheldon's hands holding her waist tightly.

She placed her soft hand over Sheldon's, as if she needed to make sure that he was actually there, lying in bed with her.

Feeling Sheldon's long and warm hand carelessly stroking her belly through the fabric of her nightgown, made Amy shiver. Finally, it wasn't a dream. He didn't run away as she had feared. Her flight risk boyfriend had stayed next to her during the night. Amy could even hear Sheldon's low and steady breathing.

She haven't created a fantasy inside her head, like many times before. It was real. After a couple of minutes of feeling Sheldon's light touch on her belly and her sides, Amy couldn't help but turn around.

"I love you" Amy whispered when her eyes met Sheldon's eyes. She caressed her boyfriend's cheeks with the back of her hand and his light stubble tickled her skin.

"I love you too". He added with a kiss that deepened in a matter of seconds. Hungrily, Sheldon captured her lower lip with his teeth, softly nibbling on it. Amy's heart skipped a beat when she felt Sheldon's hands sliding on her bare legs, underneath her nightgown that had ridden up during the night.

Clumsily, Sheldon's hands wandered on Amy's hips; traveling to the north, they found her ribcage and they keep their ascending pathway until they reached the underside of her breasts.

"Sheldon… Please!" Amy mumbled under her breath. "Stop!" She tensed abruptly and put her hand on Sheldon's chest, to create some distance between them; she didn't know how to react to the newly discovered intimacy they shared.

Sensing Amy's body trembling under his fingertips, Sheldon's hands returned to the familiar haven of her waist. "Sorry" He gulped. His face turned red immediately.

"Don't be sorry" Amy replied. "I'm really comfortable with you" She sweetly captured his face between her hands and gave him a little kiss, barely pressing her lips with his. "But, I need to get used to this".

"Yeah" Sheldon nodded. "Me too" He added with sincerity. "Anyway, getting used to _this_ … should be extremely simple. I'm certain it would be like falling in love with you, so easy and so natural that I didn't even notice". He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sweetly.

"I'm so glad I'm not the one wearing a Holter monitor. My heart is doing its _happy dance_ inside my chest, and if you could hear it, you would think I have a heart condition as well". Amy acknowledged.

"I don't really want to talk about that" Sheldon shook his head. "I'll have a lot of explaining to do, during my Cardiologist's appointment. I don't want to think about it. Not now." Sheldon sighed. His face couldn't hide his feelings about his health problems. He had a hypothesis about his cardiac condition but he might be wrong. His life could change in a couple of hours and he was concerned.

"You're right" Amy said. "I didn't mean to… It's just that I… " Amy couldn't find the words to confess that her heart experienced the same sudden changes in its pace that Sheldon's heart did. "I love you so much!" Amy hugged Sheldon, hearing his heart beating under his T-shirt. She held him tightly, as if she were afraid to lose him.

After a few seconds in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other, Amy was the first one to break their hug. They had important things to do. They couldn't just stay in bed, all day. Could they? Amy finally convinced herself that leaving that comfy waterbed was the right thing to do.

"Now Dr. Cooper, it's time to get up from bed" She said resolutely, throwing the comforter away and fixing her nightgown that was revealing a great area of the skin of her legs.

"Do we really have to get up?" Sheldon asked with pleading eyes and pursing his lips, like a child who doesn't want go to school. "Could we stay in bed for a few more minutes?" He asked, grabbing Amy's hand, making her fall in bed next to him.

"Okay" Amy exclaimed with surprise. "We can stay in bed five minutes more" She exhaled softly, perceiving Sheldon's lips that wandered freely on her face and her neck. "Only… five more minutes" She chuckled.

"That was nice" Sheldon admitted, stretching his arms when Amy could finally break free from him and left the bed.

"Yes, it was nice." Amy replied. "Fortunately, we found that button which silences the alarm of the heart monitor, but I'm afraid it has recorded some intense cardiac activity." She blushed.

"Your skin tastes salty" Sheldon said, licking his lips. He sat on the bed, while Amy looked for an outfit in her closet. Sheldon thought to himself that Amy's salty skin tasted delicious.

"I haven't thought of that" Amy told him. "I guess I need a shower. I'm sweating."

"I need a shower too, but I'll have to settle for a sponge bath, while wearing this monitor. I can stand another day with this device." Sheldon said sadly. "Although this Holter monitor has brought us together again". He let out his breathy laugh.

Amy took a quick shower and decided to prepare breakfast while Sheldon took his, hopefully, last sponge bath with that annoying monitor.

"What's that?" Sheldon asked as he left the shower. "It smells so good!" He exclaimed.

Amy thought Sheldon's scent of baby powder and soap, was even better than the smell of breakfast.

"I made banana pancakes". Amy told him. "I know you usually have scrambled eggs and bacon on this day, but I thought banana pancakes would be a nice breakfast for my sweet baboo, or should I say… for my sweet _monkey?_ ". Amy's naughty smile lit up the room.

"Amy, did you just call me monkey?" Sheldon stared at her, completely befuddled.

"Ye… yes" She replied with a tone of embarrassment. "You admitted that you wanted to do… what monkeys do and I thought about monkeys and… bananas, and I made you banana pancakes" She started to hyperventilate. "I can still make you scrambled eggs if you want to".

"No, I'll have the pancakes" Sheldon replied. "They look great. Thank you Amy." He said as he sat at the table and poured some maple syrup on his pancakes. "Yummy, yummy!" He enjoyed the first bite. "I could definitely get used to this". He said suddenly.

"Me too" Amy told him, as she cleaned up with her thumb a little drop of maple syrup that glistened on the corner of Sheldon's mouth.

"How come Dr. Sengupta always takes too long to analyze the recordings of the heart monitor?" Sheldon complained one more time, as he paced nervously in the waiting room. "I've already lost three days of my life wearing that monitor and I don't want to spend another hour because of these cardiac shenanigans". Sheldon put a hand on his chest, and stood in front of Amy. She reached out her hand for Sheldon to take.

Sheldon took Amy's hand and ,gently squeezing it, he sat next to her.

"Sheldon, I wish I knew what the doctor is about to say. I hope we get some good news." Amy stared into Sheldon's eyes. "I hope you're as healthy as you used to be, and you could leave this all behind, like a bad dream. Nevertheless, I want you to know that… I'll be by your side, unconditionally.

"Amy, I'd be happy to have you… by my side" Sheldon said as he gently rubbed Amy's hand with his fingertips. "Amy… for a long time, I've been trying to find the right time to ask you this question and I know this isn't the best moment but… there might not be an adequate moment in the immediate future so… with the understanding that I love you deeply and you feel the same for me, I would like to…" Sheldon gulped anxiously, his face matched the grayish tone of the walls. "Amy, would you…"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper" A nurse entered the room and called his name. "Dr. Sengupta is waiting for you".


	18. Chapter 18: What the heart wants

Chapter 18

What the heart wants

Sheldon took a deep breath and rose from the chair. He stared for a moment at the young nurse that just called his name, and nodded with hesitation. He had been waiting for the moment but he still felt unprepared for what the doctor may say. This medical appointment could affect his future significantly.

Sheldon's skin looked utterly pale and his legs felt like jelly. He sighed noisily as he reached out his hand, offering it for Amy to take it.

Amy held Sheldon's hand, reassuringly. Even though she was smiling with a pretended calm, she was shaking on the inside, and her heart was beating as fast as Sheldon's heart.

"Amy… Would you come with me?" He asked her. "Please!" His eyes were silently begging her. He didn't want to face this moment, all by himself.

"Sheldon… I… I don't… Are you sure you want me there… with you?" She asked with doubt. Maybe, Sheldon wouldn't be comfortable to share such a private instant.

"Honestly…" He interrupted his sentence and gulped. "Right now, there's nothing I want more" He whispered.

"Alright… let's do this" Amy intertwined her fingers with Sheldon's, noticing he was trembling lightly when she touched him. "Everything is going to be fine". She told him.

"Yeah, everything is going to be fine" Sheldon repeated, as they headed to the cardiologist's office. He wasn't fully convinced of that statement but he wanted to believe in Amy's words. He needed to believe in those words.

"Hello Dr. Copper" The cardiologist greeted him. "And… Hello Dr. Fowler. I didn't expect to see you today. What a nice surprise!" Dr. Sengupta nodded politely when he saw Amy, entering his office, holding Sheldon's hand firmly. "Please, have a seat".

Amy and Sheldon sat on a couple of chairs, in front of Dr. Sengupta's desk. They stared intently at the physician as he examined the results of the Holter monitor recordings in complete silence. Dr. Senguta coughed, trying to clear up his throat.

"Well Dr. Cooper, your heart rate and your blood pressure are between normal ranges and the last recordings we obtained from the Holter monitor, show an important improvement in your cardiac function when we compare them with yesterday's registrations." Dr. Sengupta said. "I'm pleasantly surprised". He added.

"Good" Sheldon replied absentmindedly. The eloquent physicist was suddenly running out of words. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt he had to be very cautious with the cardiologist's statements. He shouldn't get his hopes up. He was actually feeling better but his condition seemed to be quite insidious.

"Good? Sheldon, that's excellent news!" Amy almost yelled; her pristine smile lighten up her face. She could have kissed Sheldon, right in front of the cardiologist. She didn't want to make a scene, she would wait until they get to her apartment. Acting casual and resisting her urges to hold Sheldon by his shirts and kiss him with all her might, Amy managed to say:

"Dr. Sengupta… if the heart monitor recordings show a significant improvement, should we assume that Sheldon's condition was transitory?".

"I'm afraid we can't make that kind of assumptions… At least for now". Dr. Sengupta shook his head with a serious grimace in his face.

"It was too good to be true". Sheldon sighed. His hands, that rested on his knees, involuntarily clenched in tight fists. Amy reached out her hand and held Sheldon's. He squeezed his girlfriend's hand, finding comfort in the warmth of her skin.

"Does Sheldon need more tests? Perhaps… a different medication? What should we do?" Asked Amy with concern. "I don't understand. You just said the heart monitor recordings have improved significantly. Why is it so hard to define Sheldon's condition?". Amy would change her career from Neurobiology to Cardiology just to help Sheldon.

"Let's see… Where should I begin?" Dr. Sengupta said with hesitation. "Most patients, generally, don't need to wear a Holter monitor for more than 48 hours. This type of cardiac monitor is reliable and its sensitivity and specificity have been carefully assessed in several clinical trials. However, Sheldon's registrations don't follow the usual patterns of cardiac activity. That is why it is so difficult to determine a diagnosis."

"In other words… I'm doomed!" Sheldon exhaled noisily. "Good bye! Thank you for your time". He mumbled as he tried to get up from the chair. Amy immediately grabbed his arm strongly and made him sit again.

"Would you please let the doctor finish what he's saying?" Amy, scolded Sheldon. She was anxious to know what to expect regarding Sheldon's prognosis. She would be there, by his side, no matter what, but she needed answers.

"Ouch!" Sheldon yelled at Amy. "Are you kidding me Amy? This could be our last day together and you are… manhandling me." He shook his head angrily. "I'm practically a dead man. I guess you can call me… the Walking Dead". He snorted irately.

"That's a good one!" Dr. Sengupta chuckled.

"Hey! This isn't funny". Amy stared at the cardiologist with her arms crossed.

"Oh I'm sorry! I love that show" Dr. Sengupta exclaimed. "Dr. Cooper… Sheldon… I said your condition is a little more complex than I initially thought, but I've never said that you're dying. Even if your cardiac activity shows some sporadic patterns of irregular heart rate, every test that we have performed is normal. Your heart has periods of chaotic rhythm but it also has an outstanding ability to return to its normal pace. Sheldon… I consider, you could live a long and healthy life if you're responsible and follow strictly with your checkups and medications."

"I love following strict schedules and routines. I'll be in your office every week if I need constant follow up" Sheldon replied with a smile full of joy and hope. "I could be here twice a week, just to make sure". He added with enthusiasm.

"That's not necessary; as I said before, your Holter monitor registrations are practically normal. In fact, I was about to prescribe you a lower dose of the anti-arrhythmic medication, until I found a short period of cardiac activity that caught my attention. What happened yesterday, around 11 pm?" Dr. Sengupta asked with concern. "Your heart rate and your blood pressure increased abruptly during that period of time. Where you running or doing some strenuous physical activity?"

"Oh my!" Amy said abruptly as her cheeks blushed deeply.

"That's… that's private". Sheldon avoided eye contact with Dr. Sengupta. "I'm afraid I can't answer your question". He felt his mouth getting dry and his palms were sweating. His nervous tics were impossible to hide.

"I see. You know you can trust me. That was a strictly professional question." Dr. Sengupta added sternly. "Yesterday, during this period of time, around 11 pm, your heart showed a significant increase in its rate and your blood pressure was extremely high as well. I guess the alarm of the Holter monitor was making you crazy, but you are a very smart man and apparently you've discovered how to turn the alarm off. Am I wrong?"

Sheldon swallowed hard. He couldn't lie. The recordings of that diabolic device were an irrefutable proof. "Mmm" He muttered, unable to utter a coherent sentence. "I… we… uhm" He sighed.

"We just got back together yesterday, around 11 pm." Amy blurted out. "We were making out and… I turned off that alarm" She confessed like a little girl who got caught doing something wrong. "I couldn't help it."

"Amy" Sheldon whispered softly.

"Ok. That explains it". Dr. Sengupta nodded. "Intercourse can trigger a sudden change in heart rate and blood pressure."

"No, we didn't… We haven't…" Sheldon shook his head rapidly. "It's not what you think." He exclaimed.

"No… we couldn't…" Amy said as she felt a lump in her throat.

"I understand" Dr. Sengupta added with a sympathetic smile. "Sexual dysfunction is a potential side effect of the antihypertensive medication. There's nothing to be ashamed about it. It should be temporary and we can adjust the dose so you can initiate and maintain a healthy e…"

"No! That wasn't the problem" Amy and Sheldon yelled at the same time, interrupting the awkward conversation.

"I assure you, my genitals are functional" Sheldon added with conviction. "And esthetically pleasant."

"We have never" Amy's cheeks showed a brilliant shade of red. "We've been together for five years but we've never had intercourse." Amy replied as she fought the urge to scape from Dr. Sengupta's office. "Last night we almost… but we… didn't…"

"What? Why? Are you serious" Dr. Sengupta asked involuntarily.

Amy and Sheldon nodded at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I understand and respect your decision and your preferences. Your heart condition seems to be improving anyway." He added, as he saw how uncomfortable Sheldon and Amy were. "Nevertheless, coitus would explain that period of chaotic cardiac activity, registered last night."

"We haven't had intercourse, but we will let you know if there is any change in the status of our relationship if that's relevant for my treatment" Sheldon added nonchalantly.

"That's thoughtful… I guess" Dr. Sengupta said as he write a prescription for Sheldon's medication. "There is not a contraindication for it and... sometimes the heart wants what it wants". He laughed.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing!" Amy cried out, as they reached the door of the hospital. "I just wanted to run away from that office."

"I know! It was really uncomfortable." Sheldon replied with sincerity. "But… we finally received good news." Sheldon cupped Amy's chin with both hands and kissed her sweetly.

"Hoo!" Amy's heart skipped a beat with that unexpected kiss. "It's a good thing that you can do some strenuous exercise." She winked happily. "If you know what I mean".

"Yeah! You parked the car so far from the hospital and it is about to rain. We should start running" Sheldon took Amy by the hand and they headed to the parking lot in a frantic race.


	19. Chapter 19: The Tin Man Reflections

Chapter 19

The Tin Man reflections

It was around 6 pm, when Sheldon and Amy left the hospital. Finally they had received good news, and not even the storm that was about to begin, could take their happiness away. The blue sky full of sunshine of the early morning had been gradually replaced by a sea of gray and black clouds that crawled slowly over their heads, as they ran to the parking lot.

A cold wind that was blowing strongly, made the trees tremble at its pace. A flash of lighting lit up the dark sky, announcing the start a of violent thunderstorm, highly unusual for that time of the year.

Suddenly, the potent rumble of thunder startled them on their way to the parking lot and instinctively Sheldon and Amy clung to each other, looking for protection and warmth.

"That sounded close" Sheldon said with evident fear.

"Yep, really close" Amy admitted. She hugged Sheldon tightly as if he could protect her from the thunderstorm.

The first drops of rain started falling over Pasadena's favorite power couple as they continued sharing the warmest of embraces, completely careless of the world around them. As if no one were watching Sheldon's nimble hands wandered on Amy's back until they found her soft, curvy hips and rested there. He had never confessed it to Amy but that was one of his favorite spots; it come closer to his spot on the couch to be precise.

Sheldon's breath felt minty and warm when he exhaled deeply. He focused his attention on the beautiful features of Amy's face. The greenest eyes he had ever seen, her unique, lovely nose, her rapidly blushing cheeks, the perfect lips that permanently tempted him.

Sheldon smacked his lips in anticipation of the kisses he wanted to give her. Closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips gently against the creamy skin of Amy's neck as he inhaled her enthralling perfume. Fresh berries, the sweetest vanilla, dark chocolate… and something indescribable that was pure Amy scent. Not even the pleasant smell of the rain when it touched the grass and moistened the earth, or _petrichor,_ like Sheldon would accurately call it, could compare with her aroma. He had to admit that Amy was addictive.

Sheldon had promised his mother not to do drugs when he moved to California, long time ago. He didn't even drink alcohol or coffee, at least not willingly. However, Amy was a different kind of drug and his mother didn't warn him about it. One little sip of the fountain of those lips and he was lost. Now, it was too late to fight against his feelings.

Sheldon slowly walked the distance from Amy's neck, until his thin, trembling lips, reached Amy's plump mouth. Amy's lips were an oasis in the middle of the desert and he yearned to drink from her, like a thirsty castaway.

The longed kiss sent shivers down Amy's spine. She felt goosebumps on her entire body and she didn't know if it was because of the kiss or the cold rain that felt over them. Her small hands traveled on Sheldon's arms until they found his broad shoulders. She held him tightly, trying not to lose her balance. She felt as if she would faint. It was a good thing that they were so close to the hospital.

A sigh of surprise escaped from Amy's lips when Sheldon's tongue tentatively stroked her lower lip, seeking for entrance. She would gladly oblige but the most rational part of her brain kept asking: Is this really happening? Did I finally lose my mind? Is this a dream and I'm going to wake up at any minute?

"Sheldon, it is… it is raining so hard and we are… we are getting soaked" Mumbled Amy against his lips.

"Yes, you're right!" He acknowledged. "I don't know what got into me". He replied but he didn't break the kiss; in fact he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. His hands gently stroked the small of Amy's back, a few inches from her beckoning posterior.

"Oh my! Sheldon… the rain… We shouldn't…" Amy whispered softly. She felt the rain droplets falling heavily on their bodies and the cold wind was blowing mercilessly. "It's freezing. I want to go home." She was trembling in Sheldon's arms, just like the leaves that were shaking on the branches.

"Mhmm" Sheldon sighed. "The car isn't so far away. We should go now" He nodded.

"Yes, we should" Amy wiped a few raindrops that streamed down Sheldon's forehead. Some droplets hang from his eyelashes, reflecting the light from a lamp post. His gorgeous eyes looked breathtakingly blue. "Sheldon… I'm so glad you're feeling better". She added with a sweet smile while stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, me too!" He smiled back. "It's been a difficult week, but I'm glad the struggles just made our relationship stronger."

"Yes!" Amy nodded happily.

"And now… I would like to ask you a question" Sheldon added.

"What question?" Amy questioned with surprise.

"Amy, did you know that if you run during the rain, you're out in the rain for less time, but you run into more droplets?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Really? Then, what's the optimal speed to move during the rain? Should we run or should we walk?" Amy smiled with pride. She knew for certain that his brilliant boyfriend had a solution for that enigma of Physics.

"It depends on the wind and the size of the person, but in this case… I suggest we run as fast as we can!" He took Amy's hand and started running towards the car, even if it wasn't so far away.

"That was actually fun" Amy giggled as they got into her car. "But, we got all soaked. I'm freezing!" Amy rubbed her hands together, attempting to feel warmer.

"Well, evidence say that running in rain gets you less wet than walking, nevertheless the direction of the wind could have played a decisive role in our current state." Sheldon tried to dry his forehead with a tissue.

"Yeah sure! It was the direction of the wind… and the fact that we were kissing under the rain like a couple of high school sweethearts" Amy chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand. Her wet hair cascaded beautifully on her shoulders.

"Are you complaining, little lady?" Sheldon asked befuddled.

"Absolutely not!" Amy replied as she started the car. "I look forward for more moments like this. After all, we need to make sure that your heart can resist intense emotions." Out of the corner of her eye, Amy glanced at Sheldon's chest. The way his wet T-shirt was sticking to his muscles was quite and spectacle for her.

When Amy and Sheldon returned to her apartment, Amy headed rapidly to the bathroom and brought some towels.

"There you go" Said Amy as she gave one of the towels to Sheldon and started drying her hair. "I guess you want to go home immediately. We should change now, so I can take you home."

"Amy, I've been thinking about it and I'd like to stay here with you… for a little longer." Sheldon gulped. "Is that okay?" His face was blushing intently.

"Of course, it's fine! I want you to stay with me… as long as you want it" Amy gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "I love you and… being with you makes me so happy" She confessed as tears almost escaped from her eyes. Amy was feeling a little silly for letting her love for Sheldon show in such an embarrassing way. "Let's change our clothes now. Hanging around with wet clothes isn't the most rational decision."

"I love you" Sheldon said honestly. "And that is on of my most rational decision." He added. "You can change in your bedroom and I'll change in the bathroom".

"Yeah. I'll go change and then I'll order some Thai food". Amy quickly tried to get back to reality.

"Great!" Sheldon smiled as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Sheldon sat on the bed, waiting for Amy to enter the room. He breathed slowly, trying to keep an steady heart rhythm. He couldn't afford going back to the emergency room because a new episode of paroxysmal tachycardia.

He was so glad to be back with Amy, for good. He had suffered so much, thinking that he'd lost her forever. He had felt his heart shattering with a pain he couldn't explain. But now, his worries and fears had melted away.

Sheldon felt truly renewed and content. He felt as if he had a new opportunity in his life. He felt as if he had a brand new heart. He had always related to androids, robots and any form of artificial intelligence who didn't need emotions or feelings. Nevertheless, in the moment when Amy entered the bedroom Sheldon felt like Tin Woodsman when he received a new heart from the Wizard of Oz. "Tin Woodsman would get rusty due to the rain" He thought to himself.

"It's nice nice to see that you didn't get rusty" Amy joked when she saw Sheldon.

"What?" Sheldon asked flabbergasted. How could Amy know exactly what he was thinking?

"I mean, you always compare yourself with C-3PO. Would C-3PO get rusty because of the rain?" Amy shrugged. "Never mind, I'm still feeling cold. Next time, we should think twice before running in the rain."

"Uh uh" Sheldon nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of Amy. She looked like a dream with her modest pink nightgown. "I guess cuddling could make you feel a little warmer." Sheldon's face reddened as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Yes, I think so" Amy whispered. With hesitation, she got under the covers with Sheldon.

Sheldon gently surrounded her with his arms and pulled her closer to him. "I love you" He sighed and his lips looked for Amy's, joining them in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too. Goodnight!" Amy replied, giving Sheldon another soft kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes in silence, Amy felt Sheldon's hands timidly caressing her waist and her hips while his lips made contact with the sweet spot on her neck.

"Amy" Sheldon said with a husky tone.

"What?" She asked, intertwining his legs with Sheldon's.

"I think… I think I'm ready" He whispered in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20: Wake up Snow White!

Chapter 20

Wake up Snow White!

Amy had closed her eyes and was slowly starting to fall asleep when she felt Sheldon's strong arms circling her waist firmly. Her long, warm hands rested around her waist for a moment and then they walked slowly to her sides, landing on her generous hips.

Sheldon had caressed her waist like that before. Amy could count with the fingers of one hand, the times they've made out, and even though it wasn't so often, his hands usually rested on her hips when they kissed. He had stroked her body, in the same way yesterday when they got back together. Amy still could feel in her body the electrifying touch of Sheldon's hands.

 _"_ _It's no big deal!"_ Amy thought to herself as she was trying to regain her sleep. She inhaled deeply, perceiving his signature essence. She closed her eyes again, feeling comfortable in Sheldon's arms.

"Ahh" Sheldon sighed contently, hugging Amy tightly. "This is so nice" He admitted.

Amy felt Sheldon's body pressing against her back. The sensation made her smile happily. "Yes, it is nice" She added.

 _"_ _Aw! My sweet baboo just wants to cuddle."_ Amy thought in silence. Maybe she was already sleeping and this was only a dream, like many times before.

Unexpectedly, Sheldon's lips softly brushed Amy's skin, leaving a moist pathway of kisses on her neck. _"Alright, this is definitely not a dream"._

Feeling the heat radiating from her neck, Amy realized that she wouldn't get much sleep that night. She wouldn't mind if Sheldon keeps the tone of his spontaneous demonstrations of affection.

"Amy…" Sheldon's hoarse voice vibrated next to her ear. She loved the sound of his voice when he was half asleep and half awake. It was the most sensual melody she had ever heard.

"What?" Amy asked. She sensed a chill running down her spine, when Sheldon's breathing gently brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. She felt a little cold and intertwined her legs with Sheldon's, missing his body heat.

"Amy… I think… I think I'm ready" Sheldon swallowed hard as he struggled to let those words come out of his mouth. Honestly, he never thought the had the courage to start that conversation, but there he was, surrendering to his woman… his vixen.

"You… you… are ready". Amy repeated Sheldon's words while she turned in bed to face him. "You're ready for… what?" She wondered with concern. "Are you ready to go home? Do you want me to take you to your apartment in the middle of the night?" She felt a bit hurt and discouraged, thinking that Sheldon was ready to leave, but she had to admit that it was a perfectly reasonable behavior for his boyfriend. "I understand if you're ready to go home, you can take an Über. I won't drive at this hour and… it's still raining." Amy kissed Sheldon softly in the cheek; she turned around and covered herself with the comforter. "I'l drive you home tomorrow if you decide to wait. Good niiiight!" she said with a yawn.

"Okay" Sheldon told her, with a hint of disappointment. He looked at the ceiling, as hundreds of thoughts swirled inside his mind. He had just told Amy that he was ready. Deep inside Sheldon knew, Amy's been waiting for those words for years, but he had failed in his attempt to show her his feelings. Was his confession to subtle?

Sheldon helplessly, attempted to fall asleep, however the thunderstorm of thoughts inside his mind, was even louder that the rain falling outside.

After ten minutes or so, Sheldon sat straight up on the bed and turned the bedside lamp on. He needed to make sure that Amy knew what he was feeling. It was now or never.

"Amy!" He whispered. "Please, wake up!" He gently touched Amy's shoulder.

"Oh baby! Just… five more minutes" Amy mumbled in the middle of a pleasant dream.

"I need to tell you something" Sheldon told her. "Wake up!" He stroked her arm again. Amy snuggled against Sheldon's chest but didn't wake up.

She was extremely tired, sleep deprived and, for the sound of her moans, she was dreaming about someone really special.

And… that special someone, was sitting right beside her and getting frustrated trying to wake Amy up. She snored lightly, turning a little, until she rested with her back against the mattress.

Amy puckered up her lips as she breathed softly, still in the middle of her dreams and oblivious of Sheldon's eyes that stared at her intently.

Looking at her barely opened mouth, Sheldon leaned on until his lips barely touched Amy's in a tender kiss. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She was her weakness.

"Amy" He whispered against her mouth and, at that moment she opened her eyes in awe, finding his sweet face in front of her.

"Sheldon!" She sighed. "What… Why?" Amy couldn't produce a coherent sentence. She rapidly sat on the bed. Her cheeks turned red and she modestly covered her body with the sheets, although it was unnecessary, because she was fully clothed. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" She asked anxiously.

Sheldon savored the taste of Amy's lips and grinned happily as he looked at his surprised girlfriend. _All Snow White needed to wake up, was one little kiss, indeed._ He thought.

"No! Don't worry! I'm fine!" Sheldon replied honestly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just… needed to talk to you and I can't wait till the morning. In fact, I don't think I can wait… even for a minute." He gulped.

"What's wrong? You want to leave now? You were kissing me goodbye. Uh?" Amy timidly held Sheldon's hand and stroked it with her thumb. "I know, I should have taken you home when you asked me, in the first place. It's just that… being with you feels so nice." Amy admitted with a little trace of embarrassment in her tone of voice. "This week has been so special, I don't want it to end".

"I don't want it to end, either" Sheldon told her, staring into her green eyes that silently asked him to stay. "I won't leave!" He shook his head.

"Then… what is it?" Amy questioned him. "I remember you said, you were ready".

"And… I am" Sheldon added. "I'm ready to be with you." He said resolutely.

"But… you're with me", Amy added. "You're right next to me." Amy's mind couldn't help but point out obvious facts. "Sheldon, what… what do you mean?" She started trembling for no apparent reason.

"I'm ready for us… I'm ready for us… to be intimate". Sheldon blushed deeply, avoiding eye contact with Amy. He focused on their hands, firmly intertwining his fingers with Amy's. "For the first time".

"Sheldon, are you sure?" Amy asked with a tiny voice. "You don't have to do or promise anything."

"Yes! I know it for certain" Sheldon responded with a deep sigh. "Amy, before we met, I never had any interest in being intimate with anyone, but little by little I fell in love with you. I thought that I couldn't love in this way but you taught me how to love and now, I know I'm ready." Sheldon's evident nervousness couldn't shadow the profound meaning of his confession.

"Sheldon, I love you. I have never said this words to anyone." Amy managed to tell him, feeling those imprudent tears welling up in hear eyes. "I don't know what to do… I've been living this moment in my dreams, playing every detail in my mind. I didn't consider this would actually happen… and it happened tonight. Oh my! I feel so scared. I'm so silly. I can only think that I… love you so much, but my body feels frozen, I don't know what to do". Amy's palms were sweating. Sheldon's words gave her goosebumps. "I want you, I really want you!."

Sheldon immediately felt his heart jump inside his chest, in a very similar way at those episodes of paroxysmal supra ventricular tachycardia he had recently experimented. He inhaled forcefully and counted to ten, trying to remain calmed.

"Amy, I must confess I've been thinking about this moment, as well. My mind has this unsettling habit of creating scenarios for us, where I can love you freely, where I'm not afraid and I can give myself to you." Sheldon's throat felt dry, and he gulped several times, struggling to dissolve the knot in his vocal cords. "Amy, I want you as much or… even more that you do. My skin craves to be touched by you, my lips are hooked on the taste of you lips. My body remembers every sensation you've made me feel."

"Sheldon… Maybe I'm overthinking this, but… What if you don't like it? What if it isn't… What if I'm not what you expected?" Amy breathed heavily. She was considering the possibility to runaway from her own apartment. "I don't want to… let you down".

"Amy, you can't possibly disappoint me. Even if you say no." He gently stroked Amy's face with the back of his hand. "That won't change anything".

"Alright!" Amy nodded with the sweetest smile Sheldon had ever seen.

"Alright!" Sheldon replied as he timidly put an arm around her back and the other on her waist, caressing the soft curves of her body. Slowly, he pressed his hungry lips against Amy's, and at that instant he knew he had no escape. He wanted to be hers, completely. "I love you!" He whispered.

"I love you!" She repeated. No matter how many times, Amy and Sheldon had said or heard those words, they didn't lose their meaning.

Sheldon delicately pinned Amy down on the bed, employing all his might to be as gentle and romantic as she deserved. There wasn't need to rush things. Sheldon wanted to savor that moment, and made it special form Amy.

Lying on his side, Sheldon closed to the space between his mouth and Amy's, that tasted syrupy while Sheldon willingly devour her rosy lips. He felt almost lightheaded when Amy nibbled on his lower lip. Sheldon wondered if the air conditioner was working because the temperature of the room was suddenly getting higher. He felt the urge to take his pajama shirt off.

Gradually, Sheldon's lips were sliding on Amy's skin leaving feather like kisses. She responded by exposing her neck to him. A shaky moan left her lips when she felt Sheldon kissing a space between her collarbones.

Sheldon's swallowed hard when his eager hands found the buttons in front of Amy's light pink nightgown. He fiddled with the first button with a moment, while his lips enjoyed the salty flavor of her skin. "Mmm… May I?" He stuttered shyly.

Amy kept her eyes closed, concentrating in the sensations she was experiencing for the first time. "Yes!" She almost cried, feeling Sheldon's fingers brushing the skin on her sternum.

Sheldon slowly unbuttoned her nightgown, as if he were opening one of his mint in box collectibles.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered in her ear. "I've been waiting for this moment… for years." He told her.

"Aha!" She sighed, sensing Sheldon's fingertips brushing the sensitive skin of her chest.

"The other day, when you took off that bathrobe in front of me, and I saw you, I almost couldn't…" Sheldon breathed heavily.

"I KNEW IT!… You were peeking!" Amy cried out. "I knew it!".


	21. Chapter 21: You rock my world

Chapter 21

You rock my world

"You were peeking. Gosh! I thought it was just my imagination, but you did it! I… I feel so… Ahh!" Feeling extremely shy, Amy started fastening the loose buttons of her nightgown. "This is so embarrassing. You were peeking!" Amy shook her head, looking for a place to hide. Her face blushed abruptly, and her heartbeat raced instantly. She was about to experience a panic attack.

"But… why?" Sheldon's eyelids twitched spastically. "Was it so wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Well, it… it wasn't right!" Amy announced, trying to breathe slowly and letting her guard down momentarily. "It wasn't right!" Her eyes filled up with tears and she didn't even know the reason for her reaction.

"It felt quite right, I have to admit". Sheldon gulped anxiously. "Don't get me wrong… Mrs. Mary Cooper raised no pervert but… I couldn't help it!.

"Oh my!" Amy sighed, feeling more self-conscious with every second. "You couldn't help it? You!" Amy didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Amy, I know it wasn't what a gentleman should do, and I apologize for my behavior but… honestly, I don't regret it. Amy… I enjoyed it." Sheldon said as he gently patted Amy's thigh over the comforter. "There's something about you makes me a little… irrational."

Amy squeezed his hand with cold, trembling fingers. He responded with a sigh and rubbing Amy's hand with his thumb. The slightest touch of his skin made her quiver with emotion.

"Please forgive me… I didn't mean to. I couldn't help but stare, you're absolutely stunning". He said timidly. "I've alway claimed I'm a superior being… a homo-novus, but… the truth is, I'm only human, and I find you so beautiful".

"Sheldon" Amy sighed, looking into his bright blue eyes. The sound of Sheldon's words echoed in her brain.

With hesitation Amy's delicate hands slowly traveled for his arms and his neck, until they arrived to his cheeks, and cupping his masculine jaw, she kissed him on the lips. "Maybe that's the problem. I really don't feel that way. I don't feel beautiful" she admitted with embarrassment. "Sometimes, I feel invisible".

"You don't feel beautiful?" Sheldon asked befuddled. "How come you don't feel beautiful? In what universe Amy Farrah Fowler is invisible?" Sheldon couldn't find an answer for those questions. He couldn't think of a reason for Amy's erroneous perception.

"Probably, you need a new prescription for your glasses. When was the last time you visited an optometrist?" Said Sheldon grabbing Amy's eyeglasses from the nightstand and examining them. He breathed on the glasses and cleaned them with a tissue. "There you go" he told her.

"My glasses are fine." Amy replied, taking the glasses from Sheldon's hands and putting them on. "I'm just being realistic. I'm not the kind of woman you would look twice on a street. I'm not used to receive compliments. I've always asked you for a proof of affection but when you say I'm beautiful I can't believe it." Amy struggled to find the right words. "I know I'm… different. I'm not like other women. I'm comfortable with my achievements and that's what matters… My brain is my best feature, I guess" Amy wished she haven't started that awkward conversation. "I shouldn't have told you this. I don't know why am I sabotaging myself. I've been dreaming about this moment… and this is how I ruined it." She said, still holding Sheldon's hand. "We are both tired. Let's go back to sleep! " She kissed Sheldon's cheek warmly.

"Amy, before we go back to sleep, let me get something straight." Sheldon inhaled deeply. "I acknowledge that I feel in love of your mind first. It's true, your brain is your best feature. Nevertheless, your beauty is so evident that any further discussion about it, is just meaningless. Describing the way your chestnut hair falls gently down your shoulders or the way your emerald eyes shine when you smile is repetitive and unoriginal." Sheldon gently brushed, with his long fingers, a strand of Amy's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "I won't lose more time saying that your skin is so soft and creamy that it makes me wonder how heavenly would it feel when I touch you" Sheldon lips kissed the pale skin of Amy's neck. "Saying that your lips taste like a delicious fruit would make them any sweeter? No, I don't think so" Sheldon's lips pressed hungrily against Amy's lips, savoring their flavor until the need for air force them to separate. "Ahh! I think it would be… pointing out the… obvious." He breathed hard, as he caressed Amy's cheek with his hand. "So obvious" He whispered.

"Oh my! Why is this so difficult for us?" Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's body, holding him tightly. "Why can't I just feel and forget about everything else?" Amy asked with a whisper, as she rested her head on Sheldon's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "This is so easy for others. Are we doing something wrong?" Amy only had questions in her outstanding mind and not even her years in neurosciences could answer them.

"I have this theory and, I'm still working on it, but maybe part of our problem is that we think too much!" Sheldon responded with sincerity. "Maybe… just maybe, ignorance is bliss when it comes to love" Sheldon swallowed hard. "Amy, I've spent five years of my life, loving you with my mind. I've been making love to you in my thoughts. I've found intimacy in every little touch and every glance we've shared. I've found happiness in our conversations and the moments we've spent together, but it's time for me to recognize that, it isn't enough. I need more"

"Me… me too" Amy added shyly, as she gently stroked Sheldon's chest with her fingertips. "It really isn't enough, and beyond this moment I'll never be enough" Amy's gorgeous lips showed him a huge smile. In a moment of unprecedented boldness, Amy repositioned herself, straddling Sheldon's hips and leaning, until her lips almost touch Sheldon's. "I love you". She said

"Amy, I love you too… and this is up to you". Sheldon told her, staring into her eyes. "We've waited for five years already, but I can wait as long as you need me to wait. I want you to feel loved and I have to show you how much you mean to me. If a physical demonstration of my feelings for you is not what you need right now… I'll find some other way." Sheldon admitted coyly.

"No, I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to think anymore." Amy replied immediately. "You are the one who said that we always overthink. I won't let rationality get in the way of our happiness. But first, I consider… some kind of punishment is in order".

"Punishment?" Sheldon questioned her, raising his eyebrows.

"A punishment for peeking, of course". Timidly at first, Amy touched Sheldon's mouth with her lips; feeling an electric sensation running down her body, as they explored each other's mouth with the eagerness of their recently discovered passion. "A kiss, an unsanitary exchange of saliva. Your punishment for being a bad boy." Amy grinned mischievously.

"Ha ha" Sheldon let out his breathy chuckle, while softly caressing Amy's lower back, over the fabric of her nightgown. He knew exactly what Amy was doing, and he willingly played along.

"You're not suppose to be enjoying this" Amy mocked him, flirtatiously, stroking his sides and tickling him.

"Then maybe you should kiss me harder" Sheldon held Amy by the waist, and as smoothly as he could, he pinned her down on the bed, laying on top of her.

"Maybe I will" Amy gasped, pressing her lips against Sheldon's, holding his face with both hands, as if she wanted to memorize every angle of his face.

Sheldon closed his eyes as he enjoyed Amy's lips playing with his lips and the pleasant sensation of Amy's hands caressing his cheeks and ruffling his thin hair.

"Dear Lord!" Sheldon exclaimed when he felt Amy biting his lower lip. Sheldon's mouth momentarily left Amy's lips and wandered freely on Amy's neck.

"Yeah! Dear Lord, indeed!" Amy cried out, when Sheldon bit her lower lip, just like she did before. "This is really happening!" She whispered.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Sheldon asked with a husky tone, contrasting with his disheveled hair and his innocent smile that almost melted Amy's heart.

"A… a statement" Amy said to his ear. Her lips were so close to his earlobe that Amy couldn't resist the temptation and nibbled on it.

"Ohhh! Vixen!" Sheldon groaned as he felt the surprising touch of her lips on the sensitive skin of his ear. "My turn!" He grinned and suddenly, he repeated Amy's caress by nibbling on her earlobe.

Amy wrapped her arms, around Sheldon's body, pulling him closer to her. Amy was stroking Sheldon's back nervously when she felt the undeniable proof of his arousal, pressing firmly against her lower belly. She gulped with surprise and embarrassment, her hands stopped their exploration of his back.

Sheldon immediately sensed the sudden change of Amy's attitude. A simple and shy: "Are you okay?" Was everything he could pronounce. He slowly moved his hips away, releasing Amy from the pressure.

"I'm okay" Replied Amy, even though her cheeks were blushing and her palms were sweating. "I'm okay" She repeated. Amy wiped her palms on the sheets and warmly held Sheldon again. Smiling, she kissed his lips.

"Good!" Sheldon swallowed hard and nodded.

His tense features slowly softened as he felt Amy pressing her body against his chest. "I love you" He whispered, as his hand clumsily paced on Amy's body, barely touching the buttons of Amy's nightgown.

"I love you too" Amy said. "So much". She wondered if she would ever be able to love anyone as much as she loved Sheldon.

"I want… I want to see you" Sheldon confessed as he nervously fidgeted with the buttons of the pink nightgown. "May I?".

"Yes" Amy said with a shaky tone as she sat on the bed and helped him to unfasten the first button.

Sheldon continued slowly unbuttoning Amy's clothes. His warm fingers felt like a hot shower on Amy's skin. Her heart pounded hard on her chest, when her nightgown was sliding on her shoulders and landing on the mattress.

Feeling more nude than ever Amy rapidly covered her bare breast with her arms.

"Fascinating" Sheldon said as he saw Amy. He took off his white t-shirt in a single motion. He knew Amy was feeling exposed and wanted to make her comfortable, and being as exposed as her, was the only thing that came to his mind.

"It's getting a little cold" mumbled Amy, feeling goosebumps on her arms.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms and her back, and then they laid on the bed facing each other. Amy caressed his cheek, dimly illuminated by the light coming from the bedside lamp.

They spent a few minutes, lying together; his chest pressing against her breasts, feeling their breathing. They kissed and stroked each other sweetly, just adjusting to the unknown sensations they were experimenting.

Sheldon's eyes traveled on Amy's body, following the pathway created by his fingers. "So beautiful", he sighed.

His nimble fingers, trained by hundreds of hours, playing video games, examined the creamy smoothness of Amy's breasts while his mouth tasted the skin of her neck and her shoulders.

"Mhmm" Amy moaned when Sheldon's hand touched her left breast, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of her nipple hardening against his palm. Amy was breathing hard and lightly shaking underneath his body, and Sheldon started feeling concerned about her wellbeing.

"Amy, is this appropriate?" With just a shy look in his eyes, he asked for permission.

"Uhm" Amy nodded. "Of course it is" She replied, stroking his muscular arms, reassuringly.

"You were moaning and I thought I was hurting you" He added as his hand started his journey to Amy's belly.

"Ahh! For future reference, a moan… is a good sign" Amy moaned again. Her head was thrown back against the pillow, while Sheldon's mouth suckled on the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

"I see" He showed Amy a lopsided smile, and returned his full attention to her breasts that rose and fell with her labored breathing.

"Oh my!" Amy mumbled under her breath, while arching her back. Accidentally, her pubic bone pressed against Sheldon's arousal, and now it was his turn to moan.

"God!" He groaned hoarsely, unable to silence his calling for a deity he didn't believe in. His eager hands couldn't wait to sensed Amy's skin once again. His fingertips seemed to have a mind of its own as they traced the hem of Amy's cotton panties in a brave attempt to invade her southern border.

"What's that?" Amy almost froze when she fell her waterbed vibrating rhythmically.

"I don't know" Sheldon sighed. "I'm in the zone" He replied as he stroked Amy's luscious rear, over the fabric of her underwear.

"Sheldon, I… I think it's an… earthquake!" Amy sat straight up on the bed, in a single bound.


	22. Chapter 22: Aftershock

Chapter 22

Aftershock

"An earthquake?" Sheldon asked with a silly smile, completely drunk in the sweet essence of Amy's skin. "No, it's not an earthquake. It's just you… You have this tendency to shake every time I touch you. You're shaking and this waterbed isn't helping either". Sheldon giggled and spontaneously pressed his lips on Amy's shoulder leaving a trail of kisses, tasting the sweet flavor of her skin.

"Oh… please!" Amy sighed deeply. "Please… Sheldon… be still!" Amy told him, feeling the unsettling sway of the floor beneath them. "We have to stop!." She rapidly covered her body with the sheets, recovering her natural shyness. "God, we can't catch a break!"

Surprised by Amy's sudden mood swing, Sheldon remained motionless for a few seconds, until he noticed the unusual activity of the tectonic plates.

"Amy! You're right!" Sheldon yelled, as he sat straight up on the bed; his trembling hands instantly reclaimed their place around Amy's body, holding her tightly. "This really is an earthquake and… it is a strong one" He gulped with fear. Amy could clearly feel Sheldon's heart beating against her chest.

Sheldon's eyes were fixed on the wall in front of him as he saw a picture frame moving with the frightening vibrations of the ground, until it fell noisily and the glass broke in hundreds of pieces. After that petrifying moment, the shaking stopped and the ground recovered its stability.

"That was scary" Amy admitted. "Nevertheless… California has a relatively high number of earthquakes due to its position on both the Pacific and North American Plates." Amy said with feigned calm, even though her face looked extremely pale.

"We have to go". Sheldon took Amy's hand firmly. "We have to evacuate the building" He said resolutely as he got up from the bed, still holding Amy's hand.

"Sheldon, everything is okay! It's over now… See?" Amy tried to comfort him. "It's over honey".

"I know but, we need to evacuate this building, there might be aftershocks", Sheldon headed to the door, taking Amy by the hand. "I should have planned an earthquake simulacrum the minute I came to your place."

"Sheldon, wait! I can't leave the apartment like this…" Amy told him, shyly covering her chest with her arms. "I'm practically naked". When Sheldon seized her by the hand and walked to the door, the sheets that were covering her naked chest, fell to the floor, and he didn't even notice.

"Sorry" said Sheldon with embarrassment. He grabbed Amy's nightgown from the floor and helped her to put it on. "There you go" He told her, spending an unnecessarily large amount of time, with his hands on Amy's hips when the garment covered her skin.

"Okay, I guess we can go to the lobby and wait until we make sure that everything is alright" Amy told him with a smile. "You might need to put on your pajama shirt too. I don't want all my neighbors looking at you like eye candy".

Sheldon smiled back at her as he put on his plaid pajama shirt. "Should we go now?" He asked.

"Yes, we can go." She replied. "But… before we go, let me get my emergency backpack. It's right here under the kitchen island." Amy bent over, looking for the backpack.

"I love your preparedness" Sheldon affirmed, his eyes couldn't help but follow the rhythmic cadence of Amy's hips. "That's so sexy" he unconsciously licked his bottom lip, staring at his girlfriend. "I mean… your preparedness… your preparedness… is quite appealing". His cheeks blushed instantly.

Amy grinned happily when she heard his words. "Okay, we have enough emergency supplies and food for three days." She showed him a red backpack full with everything they could possibly need in case of a catastrophe. "This flashlight is fully charged". Amy turned on the flashlight and showed it to her boyfriend. "We also have thermal blankets and a tent. I think we're all set. Let's go now!".

Sheldon realized, one more time, that Amy was everything he needed. She really was the key to his happiness. There was nobody else in the world who could understand him in the way she did. When he thought Amy would be upset with his sudden compulsion to leave the building, she supported him, like she always did.

Sheldon had never believed in luck but he couldn't find another word to explain how he felt with Amy in his life. He was lucky and he'd never felt happier.

"Amy, I know we decided to evacuate the building, but according to the USGS the magnitud of the earthquake was 4.1 on the Richter scale" Sheldon pointed out after searching for online information. "If you agree, I consider it would be safe if we stay here."

"4.1? I thought it was a stronger earthquake" Amy shrugged. "Probably it felt that way because we were in bed" said Amy.

"Yes, maybe that's the reason it felt so strong. Anyway, we can organize a simulacrum tomorrow." Sheldon sat on the couch with a sweet smile upon his face and patted the spot on his right. Amy sat next to him.

"Okay! That sounds like a good plan. " Amy admitted. "I guess we can go back to sleep, if you're not worried about aftershocks" Amy reassured him, rubbing the back of his hand gently.

"Actually, I'm not worried about aftershocks." Sheldon he put his arm around Amy's waist. "In fact… I'm counting on them" He said with a husky tone, leaning forward until his lips met Amy's.

"Sheldon" Amy exclaimed, surprised by his brave movement. "You… you don't have to…" She interrupted the sentence, trying to organize her thoughts.

"Amy… I have to…" He shook his head. "No! I want to… I want you, like I've never wanted anything or anyone before." He admitted. "I won't spend another day without showing you, how much you mean to me." He said with sincerity. "During the last week I've experienced a breakup, a serious cardiac condition, I've undergone several medical examinations, and now… this earthquake. Amy, as long as you're in my life, I can face anything. I love you. I don't wanna lose you".

"You won't lose me" Amy said, almost in tears at the sight of Sheldon's eyes full of honesty. "I love you. I know you're the love of my life and nothing could possibly change that". Amy closed her eyes and slowly kissed Sheldon's lips while caressing his broad shoulders. Her finger trembled as they touched Sheldon's body.

"Are you nervous?" Sheldon gulped, noticing her hesitation. Amy nodded.

"I'm scared." She whispered. "And… I don't think an earthquake would save me, this time. I'm doomed" She smiled sweetly, blushing like a teenage girl.

"Do you trust me?" Sheldon questioned with concern, as he held her hand firmly.

"Yes!" Amy answered. "Of course I do!" Amy said. "You don't even need to ask that".

"Amy, I want this to happen. I can't think of anything else… I'm 100% sure about it, but I need your verbal consent." Sheldon said timidly. "I need you to say that you want it too".

"I want it…" Amy admitted. "I want you" She whispered in his ear.

"Good" He exclaimed with relief. "We are both consenting adults and we've reach an agreement". He said sternly.

"Yes!" Amy took him by the collar of his pajama shirt and kissed him deeply.

"Can we… can we… go back to your bedroom?" Sheldon asked with a trembling as his eyelids twitched spasmodically. His eyes begged for an answer, during a couple of seconds that seemed to last hours.

"Of course!" Amy nodded as she took Sheldon's hand and headed to her room.

"I love you" Sheldon said softly when they entered the bedroom. "I'm afraid this phrase might lose its meaning if I pronounce it too often, but I do. I do love you and I can't help but say it"

"I love you, and I love to hear you saying it." Amy couldn't resist the urge to kiss him one more time. "I'm glad to be here with you. I'm glad that we've waited for this moment" Said Amy, gently holding Sheldon's chin with her hands and touching his lips with hers in a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad that you'll be my first" Sheldon confessed with an innocent smile. "And I'm glad to be yours". Still holding Amy's hand, he sat on the bed.

"I wonder why did I fall in love with you so easily… so deeply…" Amy kissed Sheldon's cheek and neck after saying each word. "And so madly", She pronounced those words against Sheldon's lips.

"Maybe you fell in love with me because I'm intelligent… courageous… and really handsome. Ha ha!" Sheldon let out his signature chuckle. "I'm kidding, we fell in love because we are meant to be together" He sighed deeply. "We are meant for each other. It's as simple as that".

Staring into the green forest of Amy's eyes, Sheldon sensed his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. He inhaled deeply, trying to focus on the pleasant feeling of Amy's body so close to him.

Sheldon softly pinned Amy on the bed, until she was laying on her back. Amy felt her skin almost burning while looking into his eyes. His pupils completely dilated, surrounded only by a blue ring. His lips eagerly searched for hers, and his tongue tasted the addictive sweetness of her mouth.

Amy lovingly ran her fingers through his hair when he laid on the bed beside her, panting noisily, as his trembling hands fought with the buttons of her nightgown. After a few seconds of clumsiness, he finally released her from the garment. Her heaving breasts moved up and down with her labored breathing.

"My Amy!" Sheldon sighed. "So beautiful" He mumbled, as he gently trailed his fingers on her naked flesh. He didn't worry about the lack of grammatical structure of his sentence, he was lost in the sensation of Amy's soft breasts, hardening when he touched her in the right place. "Love you".

Amy's hands caressed his shoulders and his chest. Sheldon knew it was time to remove his pajama shirt as well.

For a few minutes, they laid on their sides, facing each other, enjoying the exciting sensation of their lips meeting and the eagerness of their hands exploring their bodies.

Sheldon's nimble fingers had already learned their pathway on Amy's skin, and his mouth followed them, tasting her delicate flavor. Sheldon asked himself silently if his hands had a mind of their own when he started fidgeting with the waistband of Amy's cotton panties.

"Should we take off the rest of our clothes?" Sheldon questioned nervously.

"Uhm" Amy mumbled as a positive answer. "O… okay". She sighed when she sensed his fingertips pressing on the skin of her belly. She lifted her hips and helping him to remover her last undergarment.

"Oh God" Amy cried out when she felt Sheldon's hand going places no one has ever been before. "Are you… Oh my! You are!" She exclaimed incoherently.

"Yes! When I discovered I wanted to be intimate with you I did a little research about… this" He replied as his face blushed intently. "This is pure Physics… Fluid reduces the resistance to movement between two surfaces, improving efficiency and reducing wear."

"Tribology!" Amy exclaimed between moans. Physics never sounded sexier to Sheldon. Every postulate, theory and every hypothesis sounded almost explicit coming from Amy's lips.

"Yeah! The science of friction and lubrication." Sheldon smirked with pride. "Vixen!"

"God! This feels so… Oh God" Amy couldn't think clearly. Sheldon's fingers were dexterously learning their pathway between her thighs.

Gerard, her electric toothbrush had walked the same pathway so many times before, but it could never mimic the sensation she was experiencing for the first time. It was magic… No, it was love. It was Sheldon.

"I've never imagined you would do this. I thought you would be more… practical and go… straight to the point." She sighed, trying to regain her normal breathing. "Oh, right there!" Amy almost yelled as she redirected Sheldon's hand to the spot when she needed him most.

"Why would you think that?" He whispered into her ear. Amy, I love you and I care about you so much that I would never go… straight to the point, as you said. I need to make sure that this… works for you too. Amy… is this working for you?" He questioned shyly.

"Ah ah!" Amy nodded, with a soft whimper. She took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend with eyes full of love. "Yes, it is working", Amy smiled sweetly and then kissed him on the cheek. The contact of her lips on his skin left goosebumps all over him. His mouth hungrily search for her lips joining them in a mind-blowing kiss.

Sheldon gently climbed over Amy, supporting his weight on his arms. Amy held onto his biceps as he kissed her with all his might, almost simulating the actions that his hand had performed on her body a few minutes ago. His hips were pressing firmly against Amy's lower belly. His obvious arousal was pulsating at the touch of Amy's skin.

"Amy, can I…" Sheldon stopped the sentence abruptly. "I need to" He added with embarrassment.

"Yes" Amy answered, and then she helped him to get rid of his pajama pants and his white briefs in one motion.

After that quick interruption, Sheldon reassumed his position over Amy's body. He kissed her once more savoring the flavor of her lips. It was a gentle, slow kiss, because they wanted to remember that moment forever.

Amy timidly parted her legs, allowing Sheldon to reclaimed his place between her thighs. His hand caressed her folds with an agonizingly soft motion. His throbbing manhood almost touching her warm, moist flesh, waiting for her permission.

"Dear Lord!" Sheldon cried out in pleasure when she felt Amy's little hand holding his shaft and guiding it to her folds. The sensation was overwhelming.

"I love you" She said. "I want to be yours". She held him tightly, pulling him towards her body.

"I love you too!" Sheldon felt his blood reaching a boiling point inside his veins. Staring into her eyes, looking for approval he firmly but gently pushed his aroused manhood into her folds. The resistance to his invasion was so evident that he immediately stopped his motion when she felt her gasp.

"I'm okay" She mumbled under her breath. "I'm okay" She smiled.

"Good" He nodded, repositioning himself until he was able to push a little further, feeling her warmth surround him. "Amy, this feel amazing" He confessed. She moaned in agreement, as she pulled him closer to her.

His lips joined her in a passionate kiss, as his body instinctively rubbed against her body. Amy lifted her hips, increasing the friction between them. Sheldon thrusted a little harder, until he felt some resistance. Her walls clenching around him, incredibly tightly.

Sheldon couldn't move for a few seconds. He knew that a single motion could set him to the limit. He wanted this sensation to last for the longest time.

"Go on, honey!" She reassured him, holding him firmly.

"If I move I won't last long" He admitted with embarrassment.

"It's okay." She kissed him sweetly, moaning against his lips with every thrust.

The room was filled with the noises of their breathing and their bodies collapsing together. Amy's moans sent Sheldon to the edge, increasing the speed of his strokes. A loud groan scape from Sheldon's lips making him wonder if his throat was able to utter such an animalistic sound.

His mind went completely blank for a few seconds and he knew he couldn't hold any longer. Amy sensed the muscles of Sheldon's abdomen tightening firmly against her belly and she realized he was close to his climax. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

Sheldon increased the speed and the depth of his thrusts, until his manhood started to pulse and released into her velvety folds.

"It was… worth the wait" He said, still panting. "I've never felt so good".

"Me neither" Amy smiled, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

A.N: I know it took me too long to update, I'm sorry for that. My life has been a mess during the last months and I didn't have time or motivation to write. Fortunately, it seems that things are finally getting better. :)


	23. Chapter 23: Drunk and high

Chapter 23

Drunk and high

"I… I love you" A panting Sheldon confessed as he tried to catch his breath, after all that physical activity. He felt glad his heart didn't surprise him with a new episode of tachycardia as it had done so many times before. Sheldon couldn't tell if it was the medicine finally working or just the trust and the love he had for Amy, but he felt completely calmed and relaxed.

"I love you too" Amy whispered. She already lost the count of the times she had said those words during the last 24 hours. Dozens, maybe hundreds of times, it didn't really matter.

"I love you" she repeated with a sweet smile on her flushed lips. The sound of those words had the power to make her instantly happy. "I love you" she whispered.

Amy softly stroked Sheldon's damp hair as he collapsed on her body, his weight pressed her firmly against the mattress. "I'm spent" he sighed.

"Yeah… Me too!" She admitted.

Amy's hands wandered softly on Sheldon's back and arms. His skin felt warm and it was covered by a thin layer of sweat. The surprisingly toned muscles of his arms were trembling lightly. He was a little heavier than she had expected, but she could bear it for a while. With Sheldon's chest so close to hers, Amy could feel his heartbeat and his breathing slowly returning to their normal rate.

For a moment, she was worried about his cardiac condition, but her fears vanished when she saw his face, dimly illuminated by the light coming from the night lamp. He was smiling. His smile was so sincere and filled with joy that, for a couple of seconds, Amy thought it was a dream. She had to be dreaming… things like this never happen to her.

She wasn't dreaming, she was a little drowsy at the time, but this clearly wasn't a dream or a fantasy. Sheldon was there, so close to her that their bodies practically melted into each other. "Uhmm" Amy hummed happily as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love your smile" She told him.

Sheldon's lips curled into a smile, even brighter than the one he had already showed her. It wasn't the awkward smile that he often rehearsed when he was forced to socialize or fake interest in irrelevant people, it wasn't his customary koala face either, it was an honest smile. This smile had been reserved exclusively for Amy.

After a couple of minutes in silence, when they didn't want to move, or even say a world, a little grunt of disapproval escaped from Sheldon's lips. It was like a tacit objection when he separated from their tight union and laid down beside Amy. Although he would keep that moment in his mind forever, he couldn't help but feel that it had ended too soon. He reached out for Amy's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Amy… Do you think it is normal too feel… to feel a little… drunk, after coitus?" Sheldon's lips brushed against Amy's shoulder.

"Drunk?" Amy asked, as she covered her naked breasts with the sheets, when she felt a little cold and shy, missing the comforting sensation of Sheldon's body heath.

"Yeah! Drunk!" Sheldon affirmed. "I feel a little inebriated."

Suddenly, Sheldon put his arms around her, trying to keep her warm and she inhaled his scent. His characteristic aroma felt somewhat different, it was still sweet and soothing but it felt a little muskier and earthier now. Amy couldn't really define it, but if she had to describe it, she would probably say that Sheldon's scent felt more… masculine. Amy's cheeks blushed.

"I'm not proud of it but you know I've been drunk before; involuntarily of course but I have succumbed to peer pressure once or twice, and when that state of inebriation starts I always feel giddy, playful and a bit dizzy." Sheldon tried to describe his emotions. "Although I hate the discomfort that comes after alcohol consumption and the only drug I need is called science, I must admit I enjoy the liberating feeling of initial intoxication. I haven't drink a single drop of alcohol tonight, but I'm feeling a bit drunk".

"I think I know what you're trying to say and I agree. Maybe we are a little drunk." Amy replied with a grin. "We just had a love cocktail. A potent combination of oxytocin, vasopressin, endorphins and dopamine, that is currently running through our bloodstreams." Amy chuckled while squeezing Sheldon's hand.

"We should drink responsibly then" Sheldon pressed his lips against Amy's. "We might get addicted to it and I promise my mother I wouldn't do drugs when I moved to California". Sheldon told her. "I also promise I would safe myself until marriage and… here we are." He joked.

"I could spend an entire month in the sin closet because of this" Amy blurted out spontaneously.

"Sin closet? What on earth is the sin closet?". Sheldon asked befuddled.

"Never mind! I feel so happy to live this moment with you" Amy kissed Sheldon's jaw sweetly. "It was… perfect".

"Amy, you deserve everything. You deserve love, admiration, respect… romance." Sheldon told her, as she rested her head on his chest. "Everything!". He knew their first time was far from perfect. They both were so unexperienced and nervous. The timing could have been better. They were clumsy and anxious. He didn't regret it, but it wasn't as perfect as Amy had said.

"I have everything when I'm with you" Amy caressed his cheek, his light stubble scratched her hand.

"Okay!" Sheldon let out his breathy chuckle. "What should we do now?" He asked.

"Well, rational Amy says we should take a shower, but on the other hand endocrine Amy says we should cuddle and get some sleep". Amy held him strongly.

"Since rational Sheldon has proven his inutility in moments like this, I'm gonna ask endocrine Sheldon." Sheldon put a hand behind his ear as if he were actually listening to someone else. "Endocrine Sheldon agrees with endocrine Amy. We should cuddle and get some sleep". He turned off the night lamp. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Amy replied as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you!" She yawned.

When Amy woke up, after the best night sleep she'd had in a long time, she felt a little cold and immediately snuggled up in bed with the blankets. It only took a few seconds for Amy to notice that her brilliant physicist was already up. The noise and the smell of food coming from the kitchen let Amy know that he was fixing breakfast already.

Amy checked her watch and, a little reluctantly, she decided it was time to leave the bed. She still needed a shower and breakfast before a busy day at work, not to mention she was eager to see Sheldon.

She reached for her robe and when she stood up, she felt an unexpected, but minor discomfort in her nether region. "Ouch!" She winced at the slight pain. Inevitably, it brought a flashback of last night activities. "Interesting, my mother may be right… Honeymoon cystitis could be a real concern after all" She grimaced at her own thoughts.

"Good morning!" Amy greeted as she entered the living room. "That smells really good!"

"Good morning! It should smell nice, I'm preparing french toast" Sheldon replied matter-of factly. "There's enough for both of us".

"I see, it's nice to see you're already up and preparing breakfast." Amy added. "How are you feeling? You don't have chest pain or palpitations. Do you?"

"No, I'm feeling fine. Thank you for asking" He replied, without even looking at Amy. It seemed as if he was avoiding her on purpose.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work" Amy said with a hint of disappointment. "Do you want me to take you to Caltech?" She asked.

"Thanks, but… no thanks!" He told her. "I just called an Uber. I'm going home today."

"You… are leaving now?" Amy questioned.

"Well, not now. I'm leaving in 20 minutes or so." He checked his cellphone. "It depends on the traffic. My battery is dying. I should charge this before the Uber gets here" Sheldon said as he looked for the charger in his suitcase.

"Is that your luggage?" Amy couldn't believe Sheldon was leaving just like that.

"Yes! Amy you seemed very distracted today. I've already told you… I'm going home" He made a pause and sipped some orange juice. "I have so many things to do".

"All right then!" Amy sighed. "I guess I'll see you for lunch or dinner".

"I don't think so. I'll be extremely busy." Sheldon fidgeted anxiously with the zipper on his jacket.

"Okay, I won't bother you" Amy said sarcastically.

"That's my girl!" Sheldon added.

Amy entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "What's wrong with him? How could he change so much, from day to night?" She asked herself as tears were pooling in her eyes. "Maybe he just… sobered himself up". A single tear streamed down her face.

A.N: Hi! I know it's been a while since I updated, but a serious case of writer's block and life always getting on the way, kept me away from

my story. Anyway, I hope you're still interested in this fic. Read and review, please!


	24. Chapter 24: Alone with you

Alone… with you

"This is so exciting!" Exclaimed Leonard as he took off his glasses and put them on the coffee table. He sat on the leather couch, waiting anxiously for Penny. "We haven't done something like this in a while. Feels so naughty!". He grinned happily.

"Yep! I love doing it on Sheldon's spot! It's been ages since the last time!". Said Penny with a mischievous smile as she straddled Leonard's lap. She unfastened her robe seductively, revealing her 'naughty carrot' lingerie. "We had the apartment for ourselves for almost a week, how come we didn't think of it earlier?".

"We were so worried about Sheldon's health that we couldn't think of anything else" Leonard confessed and the pressed his lips against Penny's jaw. "I'm so glad he's fine".

"Me too!" Penny sighed. "God knows that sometimes, having Sheldon in our lives is like having a freaking tall and annoying meerkat, but… to be honest I can't imagine my life without him".

"Yes! I have to admit that life without him would be so boring." Leonard acknowledged. "But… my life without you would be even worst".

Penny wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck. "Oh, really?" She pressed the tip of her nose against his nose and smiled.

"Really! It would be lame!", Leonard scrunched his nose. "I can't even imagine my…"

"Sheldon!" Penny almost felt off the couch, when she heard some noise coming from the door. "Holly crap!" She yelled as she tied up her robe, hoping Sheldon hadn't seen her on her slutty orange nightie.

"What are you doing here?" Leonard asked, confused by the unexpected presence in the living room.

"What… what am I doing… I live here Leonard." Sheldon rolled his eyes at his friend. "We are roommates and... that's my spot, by the way" He added, pointing at the couch. "Please don't make me sanitize the cushions again. I might have to do it eventually but right now, I don't have the time".

"We thought you were staying at Amy's". Penny exclaimed. "Sweetie, you should be with Amy. You didn't get in a fight again. Did you?"

"Well, I was with Amy and we didn't get in a fight, that's for sure" Sheldon blushed abruptly when the sweet flavor of Amy's lips came back to his mouth. He shook his head and tried to focus in the conversation. "I… was with her, but I have something important to do." Sheldon said resolutely. "It's something transcendental and… it can't wait!".

Sheldon walked rapidly to his desk and checked the contents of a drawer. "Thank God! It's right here!". He sighed with relief.

"Thank God? What is… right there?" Leonard asked curiously, trying to sneak a look inside the drawer.

"Gollum!" Sheldon answered with a face full of tics. One of Leonard's fingers almost got caught inside the drawer when Sheldon closed it brusquely. "Gollum, it's right here" He repeated as he locked it up and put the key in his pocket. "I thought I'd lost it. I couldn't remember where… Gollum was" He lied.

Leonard knew it was a lie. In fact, it was a poor attempt of a lie. Sheldon could remember with mathematic accuracy the exact number of pages of any book on his personal library, therefore the location of a plastic figurine wasn't even a challenge for his wonderful brain.

"Are you alright?" Penny asked with concern, seeing how pale he was. "Can we help you? Is your heart alright?"

"I'm fine" he answered nonchalantly. After a few seconds in silence he said spontaneously. "Actually, I've never been better" He couldn't hold back his smile when his eidetic memory recalled the moments he had spent with Amy. "My heart is working perfectly".

"I'm happy to hear that" Leonard said with sincerity. He gave Sheldon a friendly pat in the back. "I'll go get ready for work." He headed to his bedroom.

"I'll get ready too." Penny added. She walked to the kitchen a poured herself a cup of coffee. "Sweetie, did you have breakfast?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny. I already had breakfast" Sheldon replied.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything". She said.

"Well, there's something you can do for me" Sheldon added, trying to use a casual tone of voice. "You're currently planning your wedding. Aren't you?" Sheldon asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I am!" Penny replied befuddled. "Well, I was planning my wedding until you… got sick; but you're fine now and I'm so happy to have you back with us". She added, with a huge smile. Nevertheless, Sheldon's sudden interest on Penny's wedding was highly suspicious. "I don't understand how is that even relevant in this moment? Are you interested in wedding planning?"

"Well, I'm not interested in wedding planning per se, but I require your services." Sheldon looked at Amy, almost begging her. "Could you please take a day off and help me with something extremely important? Please!"

"C'mon! Don't look at me with your puppy eyes!" Penny exclaimed. "You're acting so weird… but I guess weird is normal for you and it means you're feeling better" She giggled. "Of course, I'll help you!" She replied.

"Good!" Sheldon smiled happily. "Thank you, Penny!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Amy said out loud, as she restarted the count of bacterial strains of the Petri dishes she's been observing at the microscope for the last 42 minutes. "You can finish this. You do this every day, Amy. You need to focus".

"321… 323?" Amy doubted of her count. "313? I need a break. I'm so hungry and it is already lunch time" She told herself when she realized that her task was almost impossible to achieve at the time.

She had so many thoughts in her mind, that she decided to rest and take a break for lunch. She needed to organize her troubled mind.

"Maybe he returned to work after all, and I'll find him at the cafeteria. Sheldon was missing his daily routines. I bet he's with the guys right now." Amy wondered as she hung her lab coat on a hook and left the Neurosciences lab. "What if he's not at the cafeteria?" She asked herself. "Oh, then I'll see him later." She shrugged her shoulders.

As Amy walked through the halls of Caltech she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. It was as if all eyes were on her. She fell as if everybody knew about last night. "Great! I'm paranoid now!" She shook her head angrily.

"Okay, I'm a grownup woman, and it was my decision. It was about time. I love Sheldon and I wanted to be with him. He didn't pressure me. I decided to do it and I don't regret it." She took a deep breath. "What's done is done".

Amy could feel her anxiety invading her feelings.

"Does he regret it? That's why he left this morning?" She questioned herself. "I should ask him. Shouldn't I?" She thought out loud.

"Of course, you should ask him. Whatever you need to know, you should ask him." A familiar voice told her when she walked through the halls of Caltech. "Hey, Ames!"

"Penny… What? Why are you here?" Amy never expected finding Penny on her way to the cafeteria, but she was glad to see her. She really needed a friend at the moment.

"I'm about to kidnap you" Penny said with a bright smile. "You know, I'm getting married in a few weeks and I need to find the perfect dress so, I decided to take the day off and ask my maid of honor to join me. Let's go! We're going dress shopping!"

"Penny, I can't leave just like that!" Amy exclaimed. "I have a lot of work to do. I was in the middle of my lunch break". Amy wasn't in the mood for Penny's plans.

"Amy! Won't you help your bestie?" Penny's lips pouted. "Just tell your boss you're not feeling right. You're very responsible with your work and you had a difficult week. I know you need a break. Come with me, please!".

"Aw. I always surrender to peer pressure when you're involved, Penny" Amy acknowledged.

"Yay! You won't regret this. Trust me!" Penny winked happily.

Amy considered that an afternoon of shopping with her bestie, could distract her mind from her constant thought… Sheldon.

* * *

After a quick break for lunch, Amy and Penny arrived to the same bridal shop they visited when they planned Bernadette's wedding, a few years ago.

"Are you sure Bernadette is coming too?" Asked Amy. "I don't want her to feel as if we are leaving her out".

"Don't worry! She said there's no problem. She's kind of busy". Penny said as she looked for a dress in one of the racks. "This one is so beautiful" She told Amy. "I love the fabric."

"Yes, it is nice!" Amy said. "Although it seems a little conservative for your taste. I thought you would like to show a little more skin."

"Maybe not! I think I want something different." Penny smiled. "I'd like something simple but elegant".

"They all seem pretty elegant to me, and pretty expensive too" Amy added. "Well, I'm not the one that's getting married". She sighed with a tone of disappointed. She stared at her cellphone screen for a few seconds. She hasn't received a single text from Sheldon during the day and was struggling not to call him.

"Amy, I have an idea. Why don't you try one of these dresses so I can see how they fit" Said Penny cheerfully "It will be fun".

"I… I don't know Penny" Amy shook her head. "I have never tried a wedding dress before. I don't think so".

"Please Amy, I wanna see how they fit." Penny insisted. "It is better to see the dress in a real person instead of a mannequin. Please, do it for me bestie."

"Okay, but I don't think the dresses will look as good on me as they will look on you" Amy admitted.

One by one, Amy tried out the dresses that Penny chose for her. None of them seemed to fill their expectations. One of the was too short, one of the was too loose, and the other was too tight.

"I'm not sure about this." Said Amy when she emerged from the fitting room for the fourth time. "This dress is so beautiful, but it looks weird on me. I think this dress would look so good on you, Penny".

"Oh, my god! Amy, that dress is perfect!" Penny almost shed a tear when she saw Amy wearing a lovely white dress.

It was an A line gown, with a fitted bodice that flowed out to the ground. It had a sweetheart neckline and the most delicate lace sleeves.

"Yes, this dress is gorgeous" Amy smiled at her reflection on the mirror. He couldn't help but imaging Sheldon standing next to her in a black tuxedo. "It's a little over your budget, but it feels like a dream." Amy sighed deeply.

"That's the dress! You're going to be the most beautiful bride…" Penny blurted out, absentmindedly. "I mean, someday! Someday, you're going to be the most beautiful bride."

"I'm not so sure" Amy revealed with sadness. "Maybe that's never going to happen. But, this isn't about me. I should take this dress off. Let's find one in your size, so you can try it out too."

"Hold on, before you take the dress off, let me take a picture. I want to remember this dress later." Penny said. "Now, we need to look for a pair of shoes to match your… I mean my perfect dress."

 _"_ _We just found the perfect dress!"_ Penny texted Bernadette. She also sent Amy's picture.

 _"_ _It's wonderful! Everything is going according to plan."_ Bernadette answered.

* * *

"I thought you were buying the last dress we saw, but you didn't even put it on." Amy asked with curiosity when they left the bridal shop. "It was so nice".

"Yes, it was nice, but it was too modest for me and it wasn't in my budget." Penny stated. "I'll find another one".

"Sure!" Amy added.

"Do you want to come to my apartment and hang out?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, Penny. I'm a little tired" Amy answered. "I want to go to bed early".

"I have a bottle of wine that is not going to drink itself" Penny grinned.

"Okay" Amy said. "I need to do something fun."

"Amy, please grab a couple of glasses, while I'll go get a corkscrew." Said Penny, as she left the apartment and headed to 4A.

Amy looked for the glasses in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Hello, Amy!" Amy almost dropped the glasses when she heard Sheldon's words.

"Hey… Hello, Sheldon" Amy greeted him. "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"I do!" He replied. "I want to be alone… with you".

A.N: My apologies for taking so long to update. I've been struggling with some issues in my life and I couldn't find the time or inspiration to continue writing. I hope you still have some interest in my story. J


End file.
